Last of the Golden Years
by Heliabell13
Summary: In which Sirius is a prat, Lily is in full prefect mode, Marlene's Hogwarts' resident hypocrite, James is still Quidditch mad and Mary is, well, Mary. Hogwarts in the seventies and the worst years of the First war, seen through the eyes of an ordinary pupil as she grows up alongside the teenagers who would one day grow up to be war heroes. All belongs to J.K.Rowling, please review!
1. Prologue: The Sorting

It is the first of September 1971 and the Great Hall of Hogwarts castle is filled with the sound of content teenagers as they gossip with their neighbours and shout up the long house tables to old friends, re-acquainting themselves with their peers and the feeling of school after a long summer apart. Up at the top table, the teachers are conversing in a more sedate manner, but they cannot hide their happiness at hearing the castle once more ringing to the voices of their pupils as they grow and learn in beneath the sheltered walls of the school, remembering their own days and wondering about the future. Because it is the future and the thought of what lies ahead that excites them- and as the door to the ante-room opens and a small part of that future is ushered in by a tall woman in green, a hush falls as everyone turns their head to stare at the small group of eleven year olds who stand huddled together, the newest arrivals.

Some of them are standing to the fore- like two dark haired boys who seem to be joking with one another. One of the boys, the one wearing spectacles, nudges his friend and nods towards the Gryffindor table, where two tall red-headed twins are making faces behind a prefect's back- something which immediately causes the other boy to let out a snort which draws the attention of half the pupils in the hall, including a black-haired girl sitting with the Slytherins, who curls her lip in disgust. A few other boys are standing at the front of the group too, though they do not look as if they are having quite so much fun as their peers. They each wear similar bored looking expressions, and their eyes continuously flick towards the Slytherins, as if looking to see if they are being watched.

Others stand in the centre of the group. One- a red-haired girl standing in between a greasy haired boy and a mousy looking brunette, is looking around her with wide eyes, her expression mirrored by some of the other members of the group, those who have never seen so much magic in one place before. A little way along a group of girls are gathered together, whispering furtively and tugging at their hair, while a thin, fair-haired boy turns a faint shade of green behind them.

At the back stands a round-faced boy with straw coloured hair, wringing his hands and looking close to tears. His neighbour- a lanky, male with a bad haircut and large ears- attempts to console him, but to no avail and finally turns to converse with another set of boys to his left. And beside them, standing quietly on her own, is a particularly small and skinny girl with a ginger plait, arms folded and pale grey eyes shifting from one thing to another, never quite staying still.

As the sorting hat finishes its song and the first name is called out, her head swivels to the front, her gaze fixed unwaveringly upon "Ascot, Toby" as he almost runs towards the stool and the hat quickly declares the first of the new brood a Hufflepuff, the badger's table erupting with applause, quickly followed by applause for another new Hufflepuff "Abbot, Timothy". His successor is less eager; one of the boys from the group at the front and as he sits lazily on the stool, the hat barely touches his head before yelling that "Avery, Sidney" is a definite Slytherin. As the cheering from the green and silver house dies down, Professor McGonagall glances down at her list again, starting on the "B"s. The gaze of the girl with the ginger plait, who has watched Avery march soldier-like towards his new house, rests for a moment on the black-haired Slytherin girl from earlier and she knows almost instinctively that she does not like her. But, deciding not to judge a book by its cover, she gives herself a shake and turns back to the front as the mousey looking girl- Alice Bell- becomes the first Gryffindor, to the delight of the red-haired twins, who take the celebrations a little too far and end up upsetting the tripe dish.

Then it is the turn of one of the dark-haired boys from the very front of the group, the one who had snorted earlier, "Black, Sirius" and he lopes towards the stool with an easy confidence that no longer looks so convincing after the sorting hat settles on his head and he begins a whispered argument with it. The girl with the ginger plait is watching him closely: she knows this boy from his visits to her father's shop with his loud and demanding mother and quiet brother. She also knows that he likes to stir things up and is most likely asking the hat to put him somewhere that his family will be embarrassed by. When the hat finally gives in and calls out "GRYFFINDOR!", he gets his wish, and despite the accusing stares of the Slytherin table and the whispers of the applauding yet shocked Gryffindors, practically skips towards the table. The girl with the ginger plait smirks slightly at the look on the black-haired girl's face before reminding herself of her earlier pledge and turning back to the front as "Brown, Mathew" slips on to the Ravenclaw benches and a sour-faced girl named Alecto Carrow gets the same treatment as Avery. "Campbell, George" goes to Hufflepuff, Chang and Corner to Ravenclaw, Derrick to Slytherin and Diggory to Hufflepuff again, as the red haired girl from the centre of the group scurries towards the stool. She barely has time to sit down before the hat calls her out as a Gryffindor and "Evans, Lily" joins Alice Bell and Sirius Black on the bench opposite the red-haired twins. More names pass- Fraser, Green, Goldstein through to the "L"s out of whom one- Lockhart- is sent to Ravenclaw and two- "Longbottom, Frank" and "Lupin, Remus"- to Gryffindor, the last one looking so relieved he looks ready to faint. Then suddenly the girl with the ginger plait hears the name "MacDonald, Mary!" called and the walk to the stool stretches away in front of her like a never-ending road. Straightening her back she walks to the stool in her most collected manner and hears the voice hissing in her ear. "_MacDonald- yes your parents were both Hufflepuffs weren't they? But we mustn't judge you on that- after all, your parents are already sorted aren't they? Let me see- you do have some Hufflepuff attributes- I can see loyalty there and a willingness to work- but perhaps too underhand in some ways- not that that's a bad thing. Slytherin might do, but I don't see much ambition there- you want to do well, but more for the sake of it than for any kind of gain. Ravenclaw? No, definitely not."_

Feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people staring at her, Mary replies with a touch of irritation, though she tries to keep it out of her voice as she hisses up to the hat. _"I wouldn't mind if you'd just hurry up- I'm hungry."_

_ "Ah the Gryffindor stomach. Well, I suppose there is a large amount of courage in here- though it is definitely tempered by practicality- but with loyalty-"_

_ "Would you just decide!" _Mary pleads with the vexing garment who grumbles for a moment before saying. _"Well I suppose I'd better put you in Gryffindor, if you're that eager to get away…'_

And with a feeling of relief, Mary walks away from the stool towards the Gryffindor table eager to start her new life and, like everybody else in the hall, looking to see what the future will bring.


	2. Monday Morning

The sun streamed through the panes of a small window set in a tall sandstone turret, flooding the room with its golden rays and touching on the thin face of the girl nearest. Mary Macdonald screwed up her nose and rolled over, trying to keep her eyes shut. She was an early riser by nature, but she had been up late the night before and knew that unless she forced herself to stay in bed a little while longer, she would be tired and sluggish for the rest of the day. For the next few minutes she tossed and turned, in a vain attempt to get comfortable again, but her legs were positively itching to move and eventually, she gave in and sat up, turning to peer out of the window. It had been an unusually warm week and that morning was no different, with an almost entirely cloudless blue sky above the brown of the mountains that surrounded the grounds of the many towered castle that held Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which Mary attended as a fifth-year Gryffindor.

A curl of white smoke from a small cottage near the edge of the trees that marked the beginning of the Forbidden Forest told her that Hagrid, the huge, bear-like, but essentially warm-hearted gamekeeper, was awake, as was the Giant Squid, which had emerged from the depths of the black lake to swat at the branches of the nearby Whomping Willow. Further on, past the boundaries of the school grounds, the crooked chimneys and sloping roofs of Hogsmeade village could be seen in the distance, all as quiet as their slumbering inhabitants. The village had been her home for as long as she could remember and it was impossible for her to look at it without her thoughts being flooded with memories of her childhood and holidays there: helping in her father's apothecary, throwing snowballs at inebriated wizards as they staggered home from the Hogmanay celebrations at the Three Broomsticks (she had never missed yet, much to Wilfred Dervish's chagrin), being given free treats by the owners of Honeydukes and Zonko's as rewards for running errands (or in the case of Engelbert Zonko just making herself a nuisance) the dahlia-filled window box outside her bedroom, or the warm glowing embers of the living room fire as her father read her to her in the thread-bare green armchair about the famous heroes and villains of the British Isles, whether historical or mythological.

As always though, there had of course been bad times too, most notably when in Mary's tenth year, her mother, always a little frail as the after effects of a curse suffered during her school years, had contracted Dragon pox. Though she was not elderly, and despite the fact that she was given the very best care in the hospital wing of Hogwarts itself (she had been declared too sick to be moved to St. Mungo's) Morfydd MacDonald died within the month, with both her husband and daughter at her side. Their neighbour, Madam Rosmerta had arrived soon after to escort a tearful Mary home, as her father sat beside his wife's body, his usually good-natured and easy-going manner uncharacteristically absent, replaced only with a look of faint disbelief.

Mary had wept often and uncontrollably in the days after her mother's death, unlike her father, John, who had done his best in making sure business went on as usual but although he tried his utmost to create a cheerful environment for his daughter, there was something missing at home now, something that could never be replaced. So when Mary started at Hogwarts the following year, she found another home, not so far from the one she knew in Hogsmeade, but one where she could make a fresh start, one that welcomed her with open arms and not with the negative connotations she had expected from the place her mother had died in. Even so, after the tears had dried up, she had remained guarded and though she got on well with the other people in her year, she could not say that she had any particularly close friends. Her father, too never fully recovered, unable to bear living in the cottage without his wife, and though he stuck it out for a few years, he had eventually left Hogsmeade a fortnight ago and moved his premises to the wizarding street in Edinburgh- Weir Close.

Whilst reflecting on all of this, Mary had subconsciously reached for the beech wand on her bedside table and yanked the bed hangings shut, and when she finally tore herself from her thoughts she found that her fingers were buttoning up her blouse of their own accord. Blinking a few times, she pulled her black jumper over her head, before tugging a brush through the pale ginger hair that, although irritatingly thin and useless for anything other than a pony-tail, always seemed to work itself into intricate knots during the night. After a quick dash to the bathroom to clean her teeth, she finally glanced at the clock, noticing with a sinking heart that it was still only quarter to six. It would be at least another hour before breakfast was served in the Great Hall down below, and, bending down to rifle through her untidy cabinet, she finally located a book to occupy her while she waited for the food to appear on the golden platters: "A World at War: A history of the development of Dark wizards and those who opposed them, from Emeric to the Grindelwald War." History of Magic and Defence against the Dark Arts were her two best subjects, and she endeavoured to read about them whenever she could, knowing the worth of the latter in particular.

Though she was not overtly close with any of the rest of her year, Mary had, since the age of eleven taken it upon herself to act as an unofficial protector of her peers- mostly against older Slytherins, members of Gryffindor's rival house, who were known for their strong beliefs in pure-blood supremacy (hatred of those witches and wizards whose parents were muggles- not magical) and their affinity with the Dark Arts. Morfydd, in her days as a student in the early nineteen-forties, had been a duelling champion until hit by a lasting curse in her final year of school, a cause of her later poor health, and her daughter had inherited at least a small amount of her talent. As she progressed through the school, Mary's notoriety for hexing ill-intentioned students into oblivion increased, and though they may often forget what she actually looked like, her fellow students knew the name, and that she had their backs covered. It was in her fulfilment of such a role that she spent much time researching defensive magic, though she could not deny that she also found the history of it exceedingly interesting, something inherited from her father, whose love of history was only surpassed by his talent for Herbology.

Having swung her school bag over her shoulder, Mary finally opened the bed hangings fully again and turned to glance over the sleeping forms of her fellow classmates. There were four other girls in her dormitory- Lily Evans, Alice Bell, Marlene Mckinnon and Isabel Green. Lily, a muggle-born with shocking red hair and emerald green almond-shaped eyes, was probably the one who held most authority, and that wasn't just because of her prefect badge. When Lily talked, everyone listened, but she was also one of the warmest people Mary knew. She was an extremely talented witch and her marks were in the top three in almost every subject, with the exception of possibly Defence Against the Dark Arts, and that was only because this year's fifth years, in particular the Gryffindors, had extremely high standards. Mary was often fighting for the top spot with fellow Gryffindor Remus Lupin, and a Slytherin named Severus Snape. Luckily her duelling skills usually surpassed Lupin's, who was more interested in dark creatures, and Snape never answered questions in class.

Alice Bell was quiet too, but unlike Mary, this was not through general emotional detachment. Alice was irrevocably shy and although extremely kind and considerate to all she met, was occasionally picked on by some of the Slytherins. These situations usually ended with the offending Slytherin in the hospital wing, and half a dozen Gryffindors in detention. She usually partnered Lily in her lessons, and although a highly able herbologist, good at ancient runes and care of magical creatures, and a half-decent potioneer, was unfortunately hopeless when it came to magic involving her wand.

Marlene Mckinnon was Gryffindor's resident flirt. Very beautiful with curled golden hair and sparkling blue eyes, she had half the boys in the year eating out of her hands. This did not however mean that she was stupid or mean. On the contrary, she was fantastic at Transfiguration and Arithmancy, and although she was an extremely shrewd girl, and her tongue could be very cutting, her heart was in the right place. The last member of the dormitory, Isabel Green, was a tall freckled brunette, whose openness and complete honesty endeared her to most, though it sometimes got her in to trouble as well. She spent most of her time outdoors, excelling at Herbology, Care of Magical creatures and all manner of magical sports, but although she and Marlene were polar opposites, they were the best of friends.

Shaking her head in mock disapproval of their slumbering states, Mary checked her watch again before heading towards the dormitory stairs. Perhaps she could go for a walk while she waited for breakfast- one of the benefits of obsessive reading of history meant that she was aware of every secret associated with the extensive ancient halls and towers of the school and had endeavoured when younger to unearth all the passage ways, mentioned or unmentioned in her books, in the castle. Though she knew she had never covered all of it, she was fairly certain that among the Gryffindor fifth years at least, there were few who knew the place better than her. One thing she definitely knew, she noted wryly as her stomach rumbled, was where the Great Hall was, and the sooner they served up breakfast, the better.


	3. Darkness Outside the Walls

When the rest of the school began to pile into the hall at around half past seven, Mary eventually found herself quite glad that she had arrived early, as everybody seemed to have woken around the same time and many were having trouble finding seats. After spending a good half an hour deaf to the world around her and absorbed in her book as she tried not to spill milk on the pages, she eventually looked up from an in-depth account of the rather nasty death of Yardley Platt (drowned, by goblins, in a vat of bubotuber pus in 1557) to find that at her section of the Gryffindor table, she was mostly surrounded by her fellow fifth years, with the exception of third year Sarah McKinnon, who was discussing an article in the "Daily Prophet" with Marlene and Isabel in nervous tones. "-it's getting worse, mum says the healers are always on call nowadays, but it's mostly too late." Sarah glanced behind her towards the Slytherin table, as if the students there might jump up and start firing curses at that very moment. "And it's not just people that You-Know-Who can profit from getting rid of, they've been targeting whole streets for weeks now- and there've been spontaneous murders and disappearances too. It's almost like a sport-" She broke off looking sickened, and gazed down at her plate in distaste. 'I'm terrified they'll come after mum and dad,' Isabel admitted looking scared. 'Mum's a muggle see…' Marlene tried to disguise her worry as she added. 'We should be alright-we're pure-bloods. Mind you they know we're blood traitors and dad's been writing against them in the Prophet for the past four years now.'

'And there's me been worrying about my Transfiguration homework.' Mary muttered as she glanced at the front page of the newspaper- "Death Eaters attack Kirkwall- Assipattle street latest victim of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". The other girls jumped as they realised that she was there, but she didn't notice. Though the book that she had been reading only chronicled events up to the Grindelwald war of the nineteen forties, the Dark Arts had by no means died out. Grindelwald had been mostly dominant in Eastern and Central Europe, rather than Britain, despite the popular support there for his pure-blood supremacist views, there had over the last few years been a rise in terrorist activity in the UK itself, mainly from a group known as the Death Eaters. Led by a wizard who called himself "Lord Voldemort" and who many people were too scared to mention by name, the Death Eaters had grown to be so much of a threat that six years before, on the first of March 1970, the Ministry of Magic had officially declared war on them.

The thought of increased attacks scared her and though her face was its usual emotionless mask, her stomach was churning. Her father was muggle-born, he had married a muggle born and he had a prominent business in a prominent wizarding street. He was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix as of the previous winter-would he be the next target in this so-called "sport"? The thought of it was unbearable but she quickly pushed it aside. Nothing was going to happen to her father and it was no use worrying herself sick about it.

Turning to look over to her right hand side, Mary found that the bench had been taken by some of the boys in her year- the four infamous pranksters who liked to refer to themselves as the Marauders: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black. Or, to use the strange and rather childish nicknames that they had just recently taken to calling themselves, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot respectively.

The four boys were, without a doubt, the most popular members of Gryffindor, if not the entire school. James and Sirius, the biggest trouble-makers Hogwarts had seen since the Prewett twins, were everything people wanted to be- good-looking, clever, funny and on the house Quidditch team. Remus Lupin was rather more sensible and had been made a prefect, but was not above sharing in their pranks. And Peter Pettigrew it seemed, was just along for the ride. Mary often felt a little sorry for Frank Longbottom, who shared their dormitory, but he was good friends with some of the Ravenclaws and had never displayed any desire to share in the Marauders prank-detention-prank-detention lifestyle.

Mary, like most people, did find them rather funny. She had met Sirius Black first, aged eight, when his mother had arrived at her father's apothecary in Hogsmeade with both he and his brother Regulus in tow. Mary assumed that at that time, the impressive, yet domineering woman had little information regarding John and Morfydd Macdonald's blood statuses. Needless to say, after her niece Bellatrix had found out that John was muggle-born, as his late wife had been, Walburga Black had not set foot over the threshold again, regardless of the fact that Macdonald's apothecary was known to be the best, and certainly the most exotic, shop for potioneers in the country.

Before that unhappy event (arguably unhappy, as Walburga was one of the rudest, most bigoted people Mary had ever laid eyes on, with the possible exception of her niece Bellatrix) had taken place however, the Black's had been regular visitors to the shop. Sirius and Mary had often had lengthy and sometimes slightly random conversations while his mother was examining snarled claws, or searching for Acromantula venom, and she had been surprised by his marked difference to his mother, even at such a young age. Regulus had occasionally joined them, but for the most part he immersed himself in studying the various ingredients for sale, only occasionally asking Mary for more information on a certain plant or solution. After she started at Hogwarts, Regulus barely spoke to her again, but her friendship with Sirius stayed strong, being cemented after he observed her hitting his elder cousin Bellatrix with a slug-vomiting charm in her second week. Needless to say, it also began Mary and Bellatrix's rivalry, which, by the time they were in fifth and sixth year respectively, had developed in to pure hatred.

She had eventually got to know the others as well throughout her first few years. Her partner for Transfiguration had been Peter, and she and Remus had such similar dispositions, they got on like a house on fire. She never really met James until they both secured places on the house Quidditch team. Back then, James had played chaser but he had finally got to play seeker at the end of fourth year, whereas both she and Sirius were beaters and even at the age of twelve, were known to be particularly vicious on the field. She got on well with him, but he did occasionally go too far and became someone that she had decided was not to be admired. Sirius did sometimes go a bit far as well, but this was mostly due to his inability to appreciate the seriousness of a situation and the fact that he treated everything as a joke, rather than any real malice on his part, with the possible exception of his hatred of Severus Snape.

Currently, they seemed to be debating over a piece of paper Sirius was brandishing in his hand, with names of various Slytherins being shouted out at random moments during the argument. When James Potter's hand nearly connected with her nose during an attempt to ruffle his best friend's hair, Mary eventually decided to find out what it was that had got him so het up. "What's happening?"

"Worst Slytherin. Prongs and Padfoot are doing a survey," Remus answered from across the table, as Sirius fended off James's malevolent designs on his long hair. "Who do you think?"

Mary thought briefly about the question before calling back. 'Lucius Malfoy.'

'Really?' Peter spoke up in his usual slightly squeaky tone. 'You and Bellatrix Black seem to really hate each other though.' Remus nodded his agreement along with some of the other members of the table. Mary had never been noticed so much in her life. 'Aye but Bellatrix has an excuse,' she explained. 'Namely that she's clinically insane. Malfoy's just a slimy prick.' The sound level in the hall had momentarily dropped and she could have sworn that the two Slytherins in question had heard what she said. Dismissing the notion, she addressed Remus again. 'Who else is on the list?'

It was Sirius who answered this time, as he leaned back in his seat, having removed himself from his friend's grasp. 'James and Peter say Snape, Remus says Aubrey-' there were a few murmurs of assent; nobody really liked Bertram Aubrey's arrogance and overbearing manner. '-Frank says Rosier and Alice said Mulciber, so it looks like I might as well fling dear cousin Bellatrix in there. If anybody's near the top of the list, it's her. That's probably enough names now-'

'Oi, Evans!' James Potter's loud voice boomed out over the top of his friend as the red-head passed him. 'I want to ask you something!'

'I'm not going out with you Potter!'

'That's not what I was going to ask! But I'm flattered you thought of it!' James yelled back in earnest. Lily paused for a moment as if deciding whether to ignore him or not, but eventually turned to face her "Arch-enemy". 'What?'

'Who do you think's the worst Slytherin?' James grinned as he saw her flush angrily. 'Come on, I'm not asking you to say Snivellus. I know there are plenty of them you can't stand.'

She glared at him for a moment, before sighing and answering. 'Mulciber, why?'

'Just a simple survey my dear.' He winked at her and she spun round on her heel and stalked out of the hall fuming. 'Right Padfoot, is that enough names?'

'Yes as I was about to say before you so rudely interrupted Prongsie, I think we've got enough. I'll stick the list up in the common room and everyone can vote- we'll count on Friday. Winner- or should I say loser- is pranked every day next week.' Sirius folded the parchment and slipped it in to the pocket of his robes and the majority of that section of table went back to their meal. Mary finished her cereal in a slightly better mood and reached for the hash browns as the post arrived. Automatically she glanced up, but she couldn't spot Mercury anywhere amidst the flurry of brown and grey feathers. It was therefore with some surprise that her father's owl, Apus, fluttered down to perch beside the milk jug, sticking out his leg for her to unroll the parchment attached and read.

_Dear Mary,_

_I'm afraid that this will be quite short as I'm in the middle of movi__ng in at the moment, but by the time you read this I'll probably finished. Apus will probably be later than usual as I've been having trouble getting him to fly in the right direction since setting up our new premises. He only just managed to get his beari__ngs from Hogsmeade so goodness knows how he'll find his way from Edinburgh. I hope school is going well- your exams start soon but don't work yourself too hard. Business is going splendidly down here and I hope to return to Hogsmeade soon- I will owl you w__hen I am in the vicinity and you can get Professor McGonagall's permission to visit me. I'll probably be able to make it in time for the Quidditch final but good luck if I don't see you beforehand (pity you beat Hufflepuff, the five galleons are in the nex__t letter)._

_Hope you are well, and fingers crossed that I see you soon,_

_Dad._

As she finished reading, she checked the date scrawled at the top and noted that the letter was a week overdue as a yelp from Marlene heralded the arrival of Mercury, who dropped a copy of the "Daily Prophet" on her head (Mary had never bothered with postal owls for her subscription; they cost extra). The Macdonald family had the bad luck of having owned several dysfunctional owls over the years, and the present ones were no exception. Apus, the family owl, had no sense of direction and even when her father had been living in Hogsmeade, it had taken the owl the best part of the day to find the intended recipient of whatever message it was carrying. Mary's own owl, Mercury, seemed to consider the day wasted if he had not injured at least three other beings in the course of his duties and risked several near-death experiences, and it was common practice to duck whenever the kamikaze barn-owl appeared nearby. Therefore, the fact that she had had little contact with her father in the past few weeks was nothing unusual- Apus had probably spent the better part of the week circling Leeds. Clicking her tongue disapprovingly as the two owls began ripping apart one of her hash browns, Mary pocketed the letter and reached for the rolled-up newspaper to shoo them off in the direction of the owlery, before unrolling it to read.

Much of the front page was dominated by an article on the attack on Orkney, with a small passage at the bottom dedicated to the remembrance service held for victims of the last attack in Upper Flagley. Sarah, it appeared, had been largely correct- they seemed to be targeting streets now rather than just individual targets. According to Minister McPhail, who had named it "a sweeping of the country by dark forces engaging in a co-ordinated series of attacks" the Auror office had succeeded in foiling attempts in Port Talbot and Leicester, but had failed to realise the signs of danger in Glasgow, Berwick and Liverpool over the previous month, as well as Kirkwall the day before. Deciding not to read any of the inside pages, as they would surely report more horrors, Mary flipped the newspaper over to the sports pages to gloat over her Quidditch team, Pride of Portree's, three hundred point win over their rivals Appleby Arrows. She was only jerked out of her solitude when someone waved their hand in front of her face and then attempted to tug the book away. 'Mary, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up.' Alice Bell pointed out in a quiet voice.

'Thanks Alice.' Mary leapt to her feet. The hall was emptying, and sweeping her scattered belongings together, she crammed them in to her bag and hurried towards the doors. Her first lesson was care of magical creatures and Professor Kettleburn had been spending the final lessons leading up to the exams bringing in various creatures they had studied over the last three years for last minute revision. Today would be Hippogriffs and she didn't want to miss the start and end up paired with somebody like Avery or Mulciber, both of whom liked to play a game which involved insulting the Hippogriff and then leaping out of the way when it attacked.


	4. Kelpies and Hippogriffs

As she made her way across the grounds, she caught sight of a number of her classmates gathered beside the lake, though she was unsure why, as Professor Kettleburn had made clear that they were going to be in the paddock that morning. As she recognised the greasy head of Severus Snape and the arrogant demeanour of James Potter, however, she realised what was going on. James and Snape were snarling insults at each other, the crowd watching eagerly. Behind Snape, the other Slytherins had their wands drawn, as did Remus, Sirius and Peter behind James, although the smallest marauder probably couldn't have done much if he wanted to. Lily's vivid flame-coloured hair was visible next to Snape, and she looked furious. Not that anyone could blame her.

Mary reluctantly turned away towards the paddock, quashing the urge to reach for her wand. It offended her sense of duty and pride to walk away from an interhouse duel, but she had decided long ago not to get involved if it solely concerned Potter and Snape's petty rivalry. She knew that Snape was no saint, on the contrary he knew more about the Dark arts than anyone else she knew, but she regarded him with an air of indifference and as for Potter's behaviour…well, she had always abhorred bullying. Their arguments had become something she ignored, and she had given up trying to tackle the marauders about the matter in third year. She had barely gone two steps however, when several loud bangs erupted from behind her and moments later, Professor Kettleburn sprinted past, wand in his only remaining hand. Glancing back, she saw the crowd scatter, leaving behind two figures lying flat on the grass, Lily and the marauders kneeling next to them. Sighing, she turned back to where she was going and went on her way.

When she arrived, she leaned against the paddock fence and studied the Hippogriffs. They were lucky, she reflected. They didn't have to worry about exams or petty feuds or that if Gryffindor didn't win the Quidditch match on Sunday by two hundred points they would lose the Quidditch cup for the first time in eight years. Nor did they dwell on the trouble brewing outside the castle walls, or the intolerance in wizarding society. But they still knew what was happening, being intelligent enough to understand what humans said and did. It just didn't affect them. They were spectators, like the centaurs or the merpeople, with only a few, rather unthreatening enemies. She liked to watch as well, but her rivalry with Bellatrix Black, and most of the Slytherins' animosity to her blood status had pushed her to the forefront of this new conflict. And unlike James Potter, she didn't want to be there.

The rest of the class were gathered round the paddock now. 'What happened this time?' She asked as Sirius, Remus and Peter arrived and stood next to her, not taking her eyes off the Hippogriffs. 'Snape and James tried to hex each other at the same time,' Remus replied in a voice that suggested it was not the first time he had had to explain such a situation- which she knew it wasn't. 'Kettleburn gave them both detentions and sent them up to the hospital wing with Lily.' Sirius was looking slightly amused at the situation but the smirk slid from his face as he noticed a couple of Ravenclaw girls shooting him hopeful looks. 'Moony would you partner me for this then?'

'Sorry Pads, I'm with Peter.'

Sirius looked briefly panicked and scanned the class, but Frank Longbottom had quickly paired up with Alice. 'Mary are you partnered with anyone?'

'Naw, I usually work with Alice.'

'Good, save me.' Sirius grabbed her arm panicking as one of the Ravenclaws looked as if she might come over. Professor Kettleburn had returned and clapped his hands to get the class' attention. 'Right, we're working with Hippogriffs again, and I assume you all know the method. Split in to pairs, and remember- exercise caution at all times. There will be punishment for any tomfoolery.' For once his eyes did not flick to Sirius, and instead rested on the Slytherin boys. 'Select a Hippogriff and begin please.'

The class split and each pair quickly chose a Hippogriff. Sirius and Mary had picked a tawny one named Russetwings, and after bowing, slowly made their way forward. 'I thought you asked her to Hogsmeade in fourth year.' Mary indicated the Ravenclaw girl as she patted Russetwings' beak. Sirius shrugged. 'I don't like being paired with _them_ in class. You never get any proper conversation out of them. Makes you wonder why they're Ravenclaws.'

'Right,' She decided to change the subject- knowing Sirius he would begin a rant about Ravenclaw intelligence if she didn't. 'Nice to see the Hippogriffs again isn't it?'

'Suppose so, but I still preferred the Kelpies.'

'Trust you to go for the most dangerous one.'

'That is outrageous- I'll have you know the Kelpie is a deeply misunderstood creature.'

'Sirius, it almost killed you and James.'

'Aah you know it just loved me, Mary.' Mary gazed at him in disbelief. Earlier that year, Professor Kettleburn had brought a kelpie in as a demonstration and Sirius and James had thought it a good idea to remove the bridle. They had both suddenly found that they were unable to remove themselves from the Kelpie's side, and when it had charged towards the lake with the obvious intent of devouring them, it had only been Remus' quick use of the revulsion jinx that had caused the water demon to drop its prey before diving. The two had received two months' worth of detentions with Professor Kettleburn. 'You know I think that's the only Care of Magical Creatures lesson you two have mucked about in.'

'It looked sad! I had to do something.'

'Merlin, you have about as much sense as a seven year old Sirius. Look, Russetwings agrees with me.' The Hippogriff jerked its head slightly and Sirius gave a start. Mary smirked. 'And about as much courage as Lucius Malfoy it seems.' Sirius looked affronted. 'I got put in Gryffindor didn't I?'

'Sorting hat probably made a mistake.'

'I resent that!' He looked slightly hurt. 'Professor Kettleburn said to exercise caution, that's all!'

'Sirius calm it,' She looked back to Russetwings. 'I was joking. Don't take it to heart, because now you _are_ acting like a seven year old. Have you been at the sherbet?'

'Nah, Moony left his chocolate lying around again.'

'In other words you picked his pocket.'

'You could put it that way.' He grinned as Remus overheard their conversation and sent him a look that could have stunned a troll. Mary rolled her eyes. 'You lot should have been girls the way you behave. Even Alice is more manly than you.' Luckily, the other girl was too far away to hear, absorbed in whatever Frank was saying. 'Speaking of which, I don't think I'll forgive her for leaving me with you.'

'Here what's wrong with me?'

'Do you really want me to answer that?'

'Nah I'm alright,' He glanced over at Frank and Alice again, a gleeful expression on his face. 'Aah young love, how sweet.'

'Really mature Sirius.'

'Thank you Madame Sarcasm. No this is good, Prongs thought she'd go for Turpin. He owes me five galleons now.'

'The Ravenclaw? Have you lot been taking bets on who'll end up with who?'

He nodded and Mary shook her head. She wasn't that surprised in reality- though she was not exceedingly close to Sirius, she knew him better than she knew the rest of her classmates, and she was no stranger to his random and erratic temperament. One moment he could be bouncing like a puppy and the next in a very moody-adolescent-esque sulk. It was very rare that he assumed the cold expression of the most of the rest of his relatives, and like his cousin Bellatrix, was as unpredictable as the Hogsmeade weather. Taking bets on who people would end up with was just the sort of thing he would do. 'I was right, you _should_ have been girls. What did you say for Lily though?' She added, her curiosity getting the better of her. It was common knowledge that James Potter fancied Lily Evans rotten despite the fact the red-head despised him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter at the memory. 'Prongs is still convinced she secretly worships him. So I put my money on Remus. It didn't go down well.'

'I can only imagine.' She leant against Russetwings' neck. 'And Marlene and Isabel?'

'Isabel will marry a muggle, and Marlene will end up with a man twice her age for his money.'

'Ok...'

'Peter and Amelia Bones should be together- maybe Amelia can knock some sense in to him- and Prongs and I will remain everybody's favourite bachelors.'

'I can believe that, but favourite might not have been the word I would have used.'

'And you'll end up with Rabastan Lestrange and have ten kids, with Bellatrix as their godmother.'

'Whit?'

'Just kidding. We never got round to you.'

'Thank Merlin, I was beginning to wonder what you'd been smoking.' She said. He shrugged and there was a long silence as Russetwings gobbled down a piece of unknown meat Mary had offered (she had a nasty feeling it was ferret). A thought had suddenly struck her and it took her a moment to voice it. 'Do you think all the stuff that's happening will have finished by then?'

'I don't know,' He sounded unusually unsure. The normal Sirius was very much decisive, even when changing his mind (which was another of the various contradictions in his personality) but then, everybody changed a little when talking about the war. 'I hope so but I think it'll get worse. It's a full-scale war out there and these things don't end quickly. You-know-who's getting a lot of support- I take it you saw the Prophet this morning?'

'Aye, but only the first page- I saw what happened in Orkney. Anything else?'

'The usual stuff; another muggle murder and a giant attack near Morecambe, but it confirmed the numbers are growing. And we all know there are quite a few people still at school who are dying to join him. And I'm-' Sirius broke off and suddenly became very interested in Russetwings' talons. Mary watched him carefully for a moment, before asking hesitantly. 'Is it the family again?' From her run-ins with the other Blacks, she knew enough to know that most of them were wholly in favour of what the Death Eaters were trying to do.

He looked up. His face was a mask worthy of her own but his eyes were wary as he studied her, as if deciding whether or not to answer her. 'Even if Regulus is a bigoted little twat,' he said reluctantly. 'He's still my brother and I'm worried about him.' He was trying to shrug it off, trying to act as if it didn't faze him at all. 'So what? I hate my parents. I hate most of my relatives. But I don't hate Regulus, I just think he's being stupid. It's not a big deal.' He reached for another piece of meat and fed it to Russetwings. Mary realised he didn't want to talk about it anymore and once more changed the subject. 'Have you heard old Pringle's retiring at the end of this year?'

'Yeah and Dumbledore's finally managed to push through the abolishment of corporal punishment. McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn all signed straight away but I bet he had a fight trying to get Bulstrode to agree to it. The number of times I had detention with that bastard this year…'

'Didn't you hear? He's leaving too. Mind you, no-one's kept the defence job longer than a year anyway- I'm just glad I never gave him the excuse to punish me.'

'Thank Merlin! What happened this time though? I should have thought he'd be able to stand anything.'

'Haven't a scooby, somebody cursed him or something. Probably one of the Slytherins. Times are a-changin' as they say.' Mary gave a realistic shrug. Nobody needed to know that it was her curse that had given Vindictus Bulstrode that extra push in the direction of the Hogwarts gates. It was his own fault really; he had been downright brutal to that poor Hufflepuff second year. Now he couldn't teach a second year class at all without any exposed skin developing agonising green blisters. Madam Pomfrey healed him for the time being but Mary knew that she wouldn't remove the curse in its entirety. Poppy Pomfrey had had to deal far too often with the injuries inflicted on the students by the unpopular teacher and Mary had had to witness it far too often. Enough was enough. 'Who do you think will take their places?'

'Well Pringle was a squib, so it might be tradition…' They continued their conversation for the rest of the lesson and when they split up again to make their way to their respective lessons (Sirius had Muggle Studies, Mary Arithmancy) she was feeling much more relaxed. Talking was sometimes the best cure for worry and in-depth analysis of Bulstrode's comeuppance was a particularly pleasing subject. At the very least it had set her in a good mood for Arithmancy: an essential ingredient in making one of her slightly worse subjects bearable.

Arithmancy passed without event, with the possible exception of Lily's tirade against people who stuck Drooble's gum under the desk, and Mary eventually left the small classroom, almost dragging her feet as she reluctantly headed towards Transfiguration. It was without a doubt her worst subject and she was glad that she would be able to give it up next year. She was still determined to get good marks in her OWL though and that meant a lot of hard studying. The theoretical side was complicated enough but it was the spells that really stumped her. Even Peter Pettigrew seemed finally to be getting the hang of it, whereas Mary could barely manage to turn a teacup in to a hamster.

After Transfiguration (she had received at least a dozen pieces of homework) she fled the room and practically sprinted towards Professor Binns' classroom. He would never notice if she was late but the lesson was the equivalent of a free period as far as his teaching methods were concerned. Although she loved History of Magic as a subject, it was impossible to learn anything from the monotonous ghost and she usually ended up reading a book instead, though she had finished the textbook long ago. Today however, would be the ideal opportunity to practise cross-species transfiguration, if she could persuade James Potter to part with some of the mice he had been keeping under his desk ever since "rescuing" them from a Christmas cracker- that was, if he was out of the hospital wing yet. Either way, anything was better than spending another hour under the disappointed eye of Professor McGonagall as she tried without success to accomplish whatever task she had been given.


	5. Run In With Bellatrix

Mary walked briskly towards the Great Hall, eager to satisfy the grumbling of her stomach. She had been held back in the corridor by Professor Slughorn who had expressed his disappointment that her father had moved further away (it meant he would have to _walk_ part of the journey) and had then proceeded to regale her with tales of other great potioneers who had expressed similar sentiments (all of them being on the best of terms with himself). There was now only a quarter of an hour of lunch left and she was ravenous, and not a little disgruntled.

As she turned the corner, she caught sight of Alice at the other end of the corridor, and was about to return her cheerful wave when two figures emerged from the library and stopped in front of the other girl. Mary felt her heart sink as she recognised the jet black curls and heavily-lidded eyes of Bellatrix Black, accompanied by her latest sidekick Rodolphus Lestrange, and quickly reached for her wand. Neither Slytherin appeared to notice her at first, as Bellatrix had her wand out as well and was mocking Alice, a sneer etched on her face. 'Look, it's the mouse. Why so happy Bell? Scrape a 'T' on your last charms essay?'

Alice's face reddened but she didn't try to defend herself. Mary could see Frank Longbottom through the library glass with his Ravenclaw friends, as he looked up and realised what was happening outside his window. She decided to step in now, before anyone else got involved. 'Afternoon Black, Lestrange,' She raised an eyebrow as the Slytherins whipped round. 'I was under the impression that libraries were for those who can read- unless of course you two were in there for the picture books. I'm afraid you won't find any of those in the Restricted Section. Old You-Know-Who's face is too manky to put down on paper.' The effect would have been a lot more impressive if she had made up the comment herself. Unfortunately, she had had to pick up bits of it from something she had heard someone else say, as she had never been good with insults and, especially when facing Bellatrix, her focus was mostly on her opponent's reactions.

The Slytherins didn't seem to realise that the insult was not original however as Rodolphus reached for his own wand and Bellatrix's face contorted with fury. It had always been easy to rile the raven-haired witch- like her cousin, she was exceedingly changeable- and after nearly five years of doing so, Mary had become rather adept at it. 'You dare speak of him that way,' Bellatrix hissed. 'You dare speak his name, you foul spawn of Mudbloods, you-you-' She was physically quivering with rage. Mary thought this a bit of an overreaction and wondered if she had somehow got a hold of billywigs stings. 'Well in Gryffindor we aren't all so scared of overgrown serpents. Now why don't you run along and treat his scale rot, there seems to be something wrong with his nose- No you don't!' Rodolphus had raised his wand but Mary had been quicker and he slammed in to the wall, stunned. Bellatrix let out yet another overtly theatrical scream of fury and turned her wand on the younger girl, but Mary dodged her curse and sent a stinging hex her way, but this missed Bellatrix as she leapt aside. They had always been evenly matched and were soon duelling fiercely, Bellatrix with much taunting and screaming of spells, Mary with calm precision, casting each jinx non-verbally. Mary saw Alice fumbling for her wand out of the corner of her eye and Frank and the Ravenclaw boys jumping to their feet, but instead of running to watch, Frank yanked open the door and pulled her away as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. Mary quickly assumed an innocent expression as the strict woman barked. 'Exactly what has been going on here?'

Bellatrix opened her mouth angrily, but Frank cut in before she could speak. 'It was Lestrange and Black Professor, they were threatening Alice here and one of Black's spells rebounded off that suit of armour and hit Lestrange. We were in the library- we saw everything.' The Ravenclaws nodded fervently, but Mary noticed that Frank had given the boy nearest to him the slightest of nudges in the ribs. Professor McGonagall fixed a stern, beady eye on her. 'And what is your explanation for this Miss Macdonald?'

'Like he said Professor,' Mary replied coolly, knowing that the best lies were the ones closest to the truth. 'I was returning from potions and I saw Black about to hex Alice. Alice dodged and it hit Lestrange. I would have intervened but Frank beat me to it.' Bellatrix opened her mouth and closed it again like some kind of extremely outraged fish. There was no way she could deny the evidence of half a dozen Ravenclaws and Frank Longbottom, the boy who had never so much as told the smallest of fibs in his life. Eventually she muttered in a resentful tone. 'She deserved it.'

'Be that as it may Miss Black, your actions were unacceptable. You and Mr Lestrange shall receive a week's worth of detentions- report to me at seven o'clock this evening.' Mary inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Rodolphus. 'Enervate. Now on your way, all of you.' And with that, she continued down the corridor. Bellatrix did not wait for Rodolphus to get to his feet as she pushed her way past Mary and Alice. 'You got away with that Mudblood. Don't think you will next time.' Mary smirked as she slunk away and turned to Frank and his friends. 'Thanks.'

'No problem Mary. She would probably have hexed you anyway.' He directed this last to Alice as the girl took his hand. 'See you in Defence?' Alice said, flushing as she saw Mary's eyes dart to her fellow Gryffindors entwined fingers. Frank had also gone red, but that was more due to the fact that Mary was sure she heard one of the Ravenclaws give a low wolf-whistle as they returned to the library table. Deciding not to embarrass them any further she gave a nod. 'Aye, see you then.' The library door closed as she turned away, the ghost of a bemused smile tugging at her lips. Usually Mary managed to escape detention by simply disappearing at the first sign of a teacher or Pringle appearing, but it would have been stupid to leave Alice where she would have received the blame for the event. Frank Longbottom lying? Alice with her first boyfriend, actually displaying affection in public? Professor McGonagall- the shrewdest teacher in the school- swallowing lies and Bellatrix actually neglecting to argue back? What next, the Weasley family renouncing Quidditch? This was a _highly_ lucky day.

Her good spirits dampened slightly as she realised that there was only five minutes left of lunch and that she would never reach the Great Hall in time. Reluctantly, she took a different turning and began to make her way over to the base of North Tower. She hadn't wanted to take Divination in the first place, and regretted ever letting Marlene bully her in to signing up, so that she wouldn't be alone (Isabel put her foot down, Lily was already taking every other subject on the timetable bar muggle studies and Marlene hadn't had the heart to tell Alice to drop her beloved Ancient Runes to make room for it). Although Mary had grown up hearing every superstition and folk-tale under the sun and could recite at least a dozen given a moment's notice, she hated the overly dramatic and slightly vain teaching style of Arianrhod ("call me by my first name dears, Professor feels so _old"_) and for all her superstitious beliefs, Mary had never believed in the power of tea leaves. Astrology she could cope with, although Arianrhod could hardly teach it, but the thought of an everyday beverage trying to show you your future was ridiculously far-fetched. Even Marlene's opinion of the subject had been drastically altered after five minutes in the stuffy classroom.

The bell sounded as she reached the trapdoor and a few minutes later, Marlene arrived ahead of a few Hufflepuffs, panting as though she had been running. 'Mary! Where in Merlin's name were you at lunch?'

'Slughorn stopped me for a chat and then I ran in to Bellatrix and Lestrange. Why?'

'James is out of the hospital wing-'

'Lovely, but was that really all you had to tell me?'

'Let me finish!' She replied indignantly as she reached her classmate. 'James is out of the hospital wing but I need to tell you something completely different. You'll never guess what Isabel just told Lily and me.'

'What?' Mary sighed. She wasn't that bothered- if it was gossip, it probably wasn't very interesting but Marlene carried on as they ascended the silver ladder in to the Divination classroom. 'Isabel's moving to Beauxbatons!' She squealed as they settled in to two of the assorted armchairs, stools and pouffes grouped around the circular tables in the classroom. Mary raised her eyebrows. 'Really?'

'Yes! Her parents got jobs abroad and they didn't want to hang around here much longer- not with all the stuff that's been going on.'

'What does Izzy think about it?' She lowered her voice as Arianrhod swept in to the room in trailing fuchsia robes, her wrinkled face sporting lipstick to match. Marlene leaned in confidentially. 'She's furious obviously. You know Isabel, she hates anything she thinks is soft and they don't do half the subjects she thinks are interesting.'

'I wouldn't be that chuffed either to be perfectly honest.'

'I don't know… it's supposed to be very beautiful-'

'So's Hogwarts.'

'And they place loads of importance on Charms-'

'Flitwick's a good teacher.'

'And let's face it, the boys there are _hot.'_

Mary opened her mouth to reply without thinking and then shut it again. Instead, she simply shrugged. 'Doesn't affect me then. And I don't think Izzy will be swayed by that either. But there's something else too, how come she's only the first? Haven't you noticed that, even with all the stuff happening in the country at the moment, there's actually been a bigger influx of folk from Durmstrang? The Lestranges came last year- even though they live in Kent they were sent to Durmstrang, why change now? And that twat in our year- Karkaroff, he only came at Christmas remember? Why's everyone coming to Hogwarts?'

'You know Durmstrang's in to the Dark Arts- the Lestranges are part of the little group of wannabe death eaters and I wouldn't be surprised if Karkaroff's going that way too. Besides, I think you may be wrong about Izzy not being bothered about the guys.'

'Howzat?' Mary was suddenly very curious. If Marlene, Isabel's best friend, could make a comment like that, there was something worth knowing. Marlene's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. 'I'm only telling you this 'cos I know you won't tell anyone, but Isabel went out with Sirius Black a few months ago. 'Course, he dumped her but last week she started going out with Amos Diggory. They're keeping it hushed, but its proof isn't it? My little baby's growing up!'

'Lily lost her sister-in-arms to Sirius? She is gonnae _kill_ him.' She flinched slightly as Arianrhod swooped on them from out of nowhere. 'You mustn't talk dears, it disturbs the clairvoyant vibrations of the room.' Mary raised her eyebrows as the woman disappeared again in a flurry of pink. 'Clairvoyant vibrations my arse. Merlin, I'll be glad when I can give this up- there are two wonderful divination, Arithmancy and transfiguration-free years ahead of me.'

'You're taking History of Magic?'

'Yeah, but let's face it, I won't actually be listening to Binns anyway…'


	6. End of the Day

Defence against the Dark Arts was the last lesson of the day and after Bulstrode had resigned the previous Friday, they would probably be supervised by Slughorn who had no class that period. Either that or it would be Professor Vector, but Mary highly doubted that even Dumbledore would be able to drag her away from her numbers so near to the exams (Professor Vector liked to relieve the stress induced in her by her O.W.L. class by working out puzzles). She was proved correct as Slughorn ushered them all inside eagerly and she barely managed to restrain herself from groaning at the sight of her second least favourite teacher.

'We'll be having a little fun today. I'm going to put you all in to pairs for duelling and we can see what you can do- but remember nothing illegal.' A warning eye fell on the marauders and some of the members of his own house. 'Right we'll have random pairs…' He was practically bouncing, although Mary thought this a little foolish. Teachers that put Slytherins and Gryffindors together for duelling tended to end up in the hospital wing along with half of their students. 'Mr Longbottom and Mr Avery you can work together, Miss Bell and Mr Pettigrew-' Mary saw the looks of relief on Peter and Alice's faces, as neither were very good at duelling. '-Miss McKinnon and Miss Zabini-' Marlene and her partner exchanged looks of deep dislike. '-Miss Green and Mr Karkaroff, Mr Lupin and Mr Mulciber-' Remus gave a stiff nod. '-Miss Carrow and Mr Rosier, Mr Black and Mr Snape-' Sirius' face blackened, Snape's merely wore a nasty smirk. '-Miss Warrington and Miss Jute, Mr Wilkes and Miss Derrick, Mr Potter and Miss Macdonald-' Lily looked relieved not to be paired with James, who had thrown Mary a cocky glance that clearly showed that he thought he was going to have an easy job with a _girl_. '-and Miss Evans you'll be with me.' He clapped his hands together and smiled. 'Well, get in to your pairs and remember _bow.'_ The class bowed to each other- some merely nodded their heads and Mary saw that Snape and Sirius barely twitched their necks forward. James on the other hand gave a low sweeping bow with an arrogant grin on his face that made Mary realise exactly why Lily hated him. 'And GO!'

James barely had time to perform a shield charm as Mary's Furnunculus hex flew towards him. Before it had even bounced off she had sent another his way and it soon became all he could do to block her spells. She knew he wasn't a bad fighter but her years of duelling with Bellatrix had made her one of the fastest duellists in the year and after a few minutes she had hit him with a knee-reversal hex, seconds later sending his wand spinning across the room with a disarming spell. As he crumpled painfully to the floor, trying desperately to summon his own wand, Mary turned to watch the rest of the class.

Alice and Peter were hopelessly taking it in turns to disarm each other and Marlene had floored the Zabini girl with a look of grim satisfaction. Isabel was looking down at her hands in horror as they turned a sickly shade of green as her opponent twirled his wand in his fingers nonchalantly and Frank had hit Avery with an impediment jinx that had blasted him to the other side of the classroom, slamming in to Lupin in the process. In some of the all-Slytherin pairs, both partners were sporting strange injuries. Slughorn had disarmed Lily after a few minutes of harmless charms being cast between the two but Sirius and Snape were still battling it out, though after a few more minutes, in which Sirius forgot his wand and launched himself at Snape, the former was flat on his back on the carpet bleeding from the nose while the Slytherin lazily summoned his opponent's wand. The other groups seemed to have finished a while ago with very little damage and Slughorn stepped forward wringing his hands nervously. 'Well, that was a good way to see your level of experience but let's get you all cleaned up and we might mix a few of you up a bit.'

Fixing Sirius' nose, reviving Zabini, Remus and Avery, putting James' knees the right way round again, telling the Slytherin pairs to perform their counter-curses on each other, and after gaining the counter-curse from Karkaroff, mending Isabel's hands, he turned to the class again and said, though in a considerably less excited voice than before. 'Just a few changes, Mr Longbottom would you swap places with Miss Warrington, and Miss McKinnon could you swap with Miss Green please. And Mr Black change with Miss Macdonald.' The six of them changed places, Isabel wishing Marlene a whispered good luck and Sirius clapping a hand on Mary's shoulder with the same sentiment. Facing Snape, Mary noticed that he gave a polite bow, which she returned, but knew that their indifference to each other would not make the duel any less fierce, Snape clearly being desperate to prove himself, and Mary not about to let Gryffindor be beaten twice.

'GO!' This time, her opponent's spellwork was far fiercer than James's but at least she wasn't driven in to defending herself as he had been. Instead, she employed the same tactics as she usually did with Bellatrix: dodging and side-stepping instead of using precious moments to block jinxes. Snape was just as fast as she was and it was at least five minutes after everybody else had finished before Slughorn stopped them. 'Well done,' He was beaming again as he looked from Snape's slightly disappointed face to Mary's own emotionless visage. 'That was one of the best displays of defensive magic I have seen in a classroom for a long time. Take twenty points apiece for that. And fifteen for Mr Karkaroff and Mr Longbottom, and ten for Miss Mckinnon, Mr Black and Mr Potter. Alright, dismissed!'

The class grabbed their bags and spilled out of the classroom, talking excitedly amongst themselves as they made their way back to their respective common rooms to get rid of their bags. Mary found herself next to Lily and Sirius, who surprisingly enough, seemed to be on speaking terms. 'I wish I hadn't had to go with Slughorn,' Lily was saying in a disappointed voice. 'Neither of us used anything more damaging than a tickling charm.'

'Count yourself lucky, my nose is still sore. And Prongs' feet were all over the place, he tripped in the first thirty seconds.'

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT!' Mary heard James shouting along the corridor from where he was walking with Remus. 'I WAS JUST GETTING MY LEGS BACK FROM WHEN THAT HUGE SNAKE CURSED ME!'

'Prongs you were duelling Mary before me not a Slytherin!'

'DON'T CONTRADICT ME! I KNOW WHAT I SAW!'

'Or you just didn't want to admit it,' Lily muttered under her breath, as Sirius gave a bark of laughter. 'Wish I could do a knee-reversal hex.'

'On who?' Sirius asked, stupidly.

'Three guesses…'

'Pringle?' Sirius put in before Mary could state the obvious. 'Lockhart?'

'It's clearly James.' Mary interrupted, seeing that Sirius was merely listing his own enemies, and stopping him before the inevitable 'Snivellus?' left his mouth. Lily nodded, looking at Sirius as though he was extremely slow. He merely gave a shrug which plainly said "you didn't expect me to say my best mate did you?" After a moment he added. 'By the way, remind me never to get in the way when you're duelling Snape- how are you so damn fast?'

'I've had a lot of practise with your cousin and she's terrifying when she's in a temper.' Mary pointed out, flatly.

Sirius shrugged. 'Suppose. She was violent even when she was a kid. I remember when she broke Regulus' toy broomstick and 'Dromeda tried to get her to apologise. My eardrums still haven't recovered.'

'Is she really that bad?' Lily asked sceptically. She had had very little to do with Bellatrix although she was still a little scared of her. Sirius and Mary exchanged knowing glances. 'Basically love, if you run in to her when you're patrolling the corridors at night you won't know what hit you,' Sirius explained. 'You'll be lucky if you don't end up in the hospital wing with half your face missing even if you don't give her a reason to start on you.'

'She's off her head,' Mary added grimly. 'I saw her at lunch and she practically fainted she was so raging I had said Voldemort's name when I was the "foul spawn of mudbloods". I honestly thought she was going to throw her wand away and claw my eyes out with her bare hands.'

'It's a family thing,' Sirius explained. 'Wands get in the way sometimes. Best just to punch them.' 'Yeah that's why you landed flat on your back when you went for Sev's face earlier.' Lily countered sarcastically, but brightened up as she passed a notice board and seemed to remember something. 'Hogsmeade on Saturday! We'll have to do something for Isabel then, as it's her last one.'

'Are you sure? We've got our Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. on Monday, like.' Mary wondered, weighing out the odds.

'Ah come off it Mary, if _Lily_ says we can have a day off, I don't think you should be too worried about exams.' Sirius was wearing his usual breezy attitude. 'We'll all come- all the Gryffindor fifth years. Hogs Head or Three Broomsticks?'

Lily gave him another odd look. 'I should think the Three Broomsticks. I hate to think what you lot use the Hogs Head for.'

'Wouldn't you like to know…' They stopped outside the portrait hole. 'Doxy.' They stepped back as the Fat Lady swung open and they climbed in to the Common room. Most of Gryffindor house had already bagged the armchairs, bar two beside the window, so instead of splitting up in to little groups of friends as they normally did, the fifth years all made a mad bid for the chairs, and when James and Frank got there first, the others clustered around, some sitting on tables, others the floor or the arms of the chairs. Alice settled herself in Frank's lap, ignoring the whistles from Sirius, and James gave Lily a hopeful glance but the red head placed herself on the floor next to Isabel and Marlene, as far away from him as she could get. Remus was rummaging in his pockets but after a few seconds had only produced a Honeydukes wrapper. He glared at Sirius, who was now trying to sit on Frank's knee as well and muttered resentfully. 'I forgot he did that.' Mary, meanwhile, perched herself on the windowsill, nearly kicking Peter as she dangled her legs over his head, and causing him to yelp and scurry out of the way.

They all settled down in to their own conversations and Mary found herself addressing James and Sirius, the latter having given up trying to appropriate Alice's spot and now being seated on the former's knee instead, much to James' bewilderment. 'Have either of you heard when the next Quidditch practise is?'

'Both Thursday and Friday night. I swear, Weasley's trying to kill us,' Sirius complained. He had long held a grudge against Thomas Weasley, ever since the first team practise in third year when he had been given seven laps of the pitch on foot as punishment for hitting a bludger at James as a joke. 'Bilius was never this fanatical.'

'We have to win!' James' voice was also bordering on obsessive. Sirius gave him a disappointed look. 'We'll beat the snakes no bother. They're having to get up early in the mornings. Besides we've got O.W.L.s.'

Mary gave a snort. 'Because you _always_ revise hardest.' She commented sarcastically. He assumed a pious expression. 'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit my child. Prongs what do- ouch! What was that for?' Sirius glared up at him from his new position on the floor. James shrugged. 'You were hurting my legs.'

'And you couldn't have endured the pain for me?' Mary rolled her eyes as the two began a mock argument over which one was more faithful. On her other side, Marlene and Lily were drilling Isabel about the Beauxbatons prospectus she had apparently received through the post that morning. 'Look at this, Charms doubles every day except Friday! I like Charms but it's a bit much isn't it?' Lily looked astounded. Isabel scowled. 'Yeah and they only do Herbology twice a week and you can't take Care of Magical Creatures until seventh year. But divination's compulsory and you either have to take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. And they do their exams a year later so I'm going to have to pick up half the stuff that I've never done by the end of next year.'

Marlene was running her finger down a list of extra-curricular activities. 'Here, how come they're only letting the boys do Quidditch? Hogwarts has _never_ had that rule,' She glanced up at Mary for affirmation. 'Has it?'

'No. But will it not be a whole school team, since they don't have a house system?'

'Yeah, something like that.' Isabel nodded before giggling. 'Have you seen this- serenaded by choirs of wood nymphs while they eat? Can you imagine that at Hogwarts?'

'Surprisingly enough I can but there might need to be a few changes made to the arrangements,' Mary pursed her lips to stop herself laughing. 'For instance it would probably be gnomes not wood nymphs, and knowing some of our current fifth years,' She jerked her head towards James and Sirius. 'The songs might be somewhat rude.'

'Look at the uniform!' Marlene squealed and Lily and Isabel bent over the brochure again. Mary smirked and sat back against the wall, swinging her legs up on to the window sill and closing her eyes contentedly.


	7. Midnight Wanderings

Mary sat bolt upright in bed. She was breathing heavily, her sheets drenched in sweat, and it took her a moment to calm her nerves. It was still dark outside and around her the other girls were slumbering peacefully but she knew that there would be no way to get back to sleep now. Though she had been perfectly happy earlier on in the day, as the afternoon wore on, the events of Kirkwall had begun to dominate her thoughts, ensuring that when she had gone to sleep her dreams were full of horrible imagined scenarios. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself. It wasn't going to happen. That would be too coincidental, too impossible. It would take an immense amount of bad luck for anything of the sort to happen three days in a row, and just so happen to be in exactly that wizarding street. Throwing on a pair of jeans, trainers, and a t-shirt, and wrapping herself in an over-sized 'Wailing Banshees' leather jacket pilfered from her father, she silently made her way out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Perhaps a walk would clear her thoughts.

Exiting through the Portrait hole, and noting the Fat Lady's snores with some satisfaction, she crept a little way along the corridor, before turning to her right through a door that had disguised itself as a wall. This passage way would take her straight up to the seventh floor, as mentioned in a footnote of "Hogwarts: A History". Emerging behind a suit of armour on the seventh floor corridor, she felt strangely soothed by the dark empty corridors, as if nothing could harm her. She had been sneaking around the school after hours for years now and had never once been caught; she highly doubted that Pringle or a teacher would come across her now. She'd only ever run in to Peeves once before and it had been very easy to escape him (the poltergeist loved to be flattered), and besides, that was when she was in first year. She was older now, and far more familiar with the castle.

As she passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, she suddenly heard slow footsteps coming from round the corner and she slipped in to an alcove, waiting for them to move on. Nobody appeared. Peering cautiously around the curtains, she waited a few seconds, the footsteps having suddenly ceased, and then began to cross towards the place where the door to the Room of Requirement should have been. 'Ouch!' A loud indignant whisper broke the silence as she collided with something solid and tripped, grabbing at air as she landed on the stone floor. Looking up, she gave a start as she came face-to-face with a thoroughly annoyed looking Sirius Black. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'What do you think _you're_ doing?' She hissed back as she pulled herself to her feet. 'Where the hell did you come from?' She looked down at the item she suddenly realised she was clutching in her hand. A silvery grey cloak was glinting in the moonlight and her eyes widened in shock as Sirius snatched it back from her. 'Is that an invisibility cloak?'

'Ask me questions, I'll tell you no lies.' He answered. She nodded. 'So it _is_ an invisibility cloak.'

'I never said that.'

'It was fairly obvious. And I take it that _that_,' She said, noticing a ragged piece of parchment in his fingers. 'Is your map.'

'How do you know about that?'

'I heard James telling Remus about it last year.'

He looked as if he was torn between being impressed with her deduction, and being furious at the information having been leaked. Eventually he gave a sigh of defeat. 'Yes it's the map. I was just trying to add the Room of Requirement to it. The invisibility cloak belongs to James.' He admitted begrudgingly. 'What are you doing?'

'I was just out for a walk. And you won't be able to add the Room of Requirement, its unplottable- it says so in Hackle's "Aedificium".' His face fell at the news and he made to tap the map with his wand, but Mary stopped him. 'Can I see it?'

He looked dubious but she added. 'I'm not going to nick it or anything.' Reluctantly, he handed it over and she scanned the parchment with interest. 'I never knew about that passage…wait is that- is absolutely everyone labelled on here?'

'Yes, now can I have it back?' He made a grab for the map but she held it away from him. 'You're missing things, you know.'

'That's not possible.'

'Oh yes it is. Look, currently our figures on the map should be standing a little way along from the passage way back to the Common room, but it's not on there.' She indicated the miniscule dots labelled "Mary Macdonald" and "Sirius Black". 'And you're missing that passage way behind the mirror on the fourth floor.'

He succeeded in wresting the map from her hands. 'You made that up.'

'I did not. You're just too proud to admit you don't know where they are.'

'I bet they don't exist.'

'The one on the fourth floor's in "Hogwarts: A History"- I thought Remus at least would have read it.'

'"Hogwarts: A History" is no proof. Even Moony has standards.'

'You want proof?'

'Yeah alright then.' He challenged haughtily. Mary retraced her steps back to the suit of armour and, after glancing quickly back at him, stepped through the fake wall. She heard footsteps from the other side and a moment later Sirius' hand appeared through the doorway, quickly followed by his entire body. He looked around him with evident surprise. 'Ok so there's a doorway here. How do you know it leads to the Common room?' He said, still suspicious. Mary pointed. 'Along there. It comes out barely five yards from the portrait hole. Saves you walking over to entire other side of the school.'

'But people would notice a walkway over all the staircases.'

'Little thing called magic.'

'Oh, yeah.'

'Look,' She made her way back along the passage and after about five minutes they arrived outside the portrait hole again. 'Believe me now?'

'Fine, I was wrong. Happy?' He looked down at the map again. 'How many more am I missing?'

'I didn't see properly but there's at least one more you haven't got.'

'Yeah you said something about the mirror on the fourth floor…'

'There's a passage behind it that leads straight in to the Three Broomsticks- behind the portrait of Wendelin the Weird behind the bar. It was used by Idris the Intoxicated when he was Herbology master in 1453 and-' She broke off. The rest of what she had been going to say was unimportant and she could tell that he had stopped listening long ago as he ran a critical eye over the map and then pulled her towards the portrait hole. The Fat Lady, who had apparently woken up, didn't even bother asking him for the password- Mary guessed that she had grown used to his night-time wanderings over the years. Once they had re-entered the Common room, Sirius turned towards the boy's dormitories. 'Wait here.'

Moments later, he returned, with a slightly disgruntled looking Remus, who was rubbing his eyes. 'Couldn't this have waited 'til morning Sirius?'

'No, this has to be done now. You'll just duck out of it if I leave it to another time.'

'I might just do so anyway. First you pinch my chocolate, then you burn my potions essay and now you disrupt my sleep. Why don't you just start- oh hello Mary.' He broke off as he spotted her. 'Would you tell me what this is about please?'

'_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._' Sirius had placed the map on one of the tables and once again the ink spread across the parchment. 'We're missing stuff Moony. Mary here knows more passages and you're better at adding them than I am.'

'So it could have waited until morning.' Remus grumbled but sat down on a stool and studied the map. 'Right, what is it?'

'Well first there's one behind a suit of armour near the Room of Requirement,' Mary and Sirius seated themselves opposite him and she drew an invisible line with her finger. 'It comes out just about here.' Remus handed her a quill. 'Draw it in as best you can. I'll enchant it in a minute.'

Mary did as she was told and after detailing the passage in the style of the rest of the map, slid the parchment back to Remus. He tapped it with his wand and it glowed purple for a second. He then slid the parchment back to her. 'Right,' She picked up the quill again. 'Does this one here lead to Honeydukes?' They nodded. 'So then the Three Broomsticks must be about here…' They continued for the next half an hour, Mary drawing the parts they had missed, Remus enchanting them and Sirius making comments where he felt they were necessary (usually, they were not). Eventually, Mary set down the quill. 'I think that's it. If I've missed anything, I'll tell you.'

'Aah no that's impossible. It's bad enough that we already missed sixteen passages and rooms, there's no way that there can be any more we don't know about.' Sirius was swinging on his chair. 'Nice jacket by the way Mary. But why haven't you shrunk it to fit?'

'It's my Dad's not mine. It was hard enough getting him to part with it so there's no way he'll let me shrink it. Besides, I like it this big.' She added the last part with an air of defiance, daring him to make any further comment. For once, Sirius did not take up the dare. Instead, he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. 'What time is it?'

'Four o'clock, why?'

'I'm just wondering whether I can still get Prongs before he wakes up.'

'I should say you've got a lot of time for that.'

'Yeah but he's like you, he likes to get up early.'

'Even so- hang on, how do you know I get up early?' Mary raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Sirius just tapped his nose and said in an infuriating manner. 'My secret.'

'Remus make him- oh.' Remus's head had fallen forward on the desk and he was snoring quietly, having dropped back in to blissful sleep. Sirius' face broke in to a wicked grin and Mary whipped out her wand, pointing it at his nose threateningly. 'Don't you _dare_, Sirius Black. He's supposed to be your best friend, _and_ there's a full- and- and- he's ill.' She finished, flustered at her slip-up but determined to keep a straight face. Sirius on the other hand, looked horrified. 'You mean you-'

At that moment the portrait swung open and they looked round as Professor McGonagall entered in a dignified manner, wearing a tartan dressing gown and a grim expression. 'Ah Miss Macdonald, you are awake.' Mary blinked in surprise as the teacher paused momentarily before continuing in a brisk tone. 'I'm afraid you will have to accompany me to the Headmaster's office. Mr Black, shouldn't you be in bed?' Professor McGonagall gave him a pointed look, although Mary was not sure what she was trying to convey, and neither, glancing at his expression, was Sirius. Why was she wanted by the Headmaster? Panicked thoughts scuttled around her head like spiders as she stood up to follow the teacher, but Professor McGonagall merely gave her a sympathetic look as she led the way to Dumbledore's office.

As she hurried after the teacher, Mary managed to keep a relatively cool exterior, but in reality she was panicking. Had Professor McGonagall found out that she had been duelling in the corridors? Or that she had been sneaking around after hours? Surely neither of those crimes, though they were breaking school rules, merited a trip to see Dumbledore. Or perhaps she had found out that it had been her who had cursed Bulstrode? Was that enough to expel her? Mary's insides suddenly turned to ice.

Eventually, they reached a large gargoyle that Mary recognised from the only previous time she had been inside Dumbledore's office, shortly after her mother had died. She had only waited there for about ten minutes until Madam Rosmerta had come to collect her, but it had been long enough for her to be thoroughly awed by the surroundings. She was startled back in to the present as Professor McGonagall said in a crisp voice which was clearly disguising some other emotion. 'Pepper Imp.'

The gargoyle leapt aside and Mary followed her through the split in the wall. The spiral staircase began to move and after a long time, just as Mary was starting to feel a little sick, it stopped in front of an oak door with a griffin shaped knocker. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and knocked on the door, entering after she a soft 'come in' issued from behind it.


	8. The Worst News

Professor Dumbledore turned around from his position at the window as they came in. His office had not changed much since she had seen it last. He had collected a few additional silver instruments, it seemed, and Fawkes was gone from his perch, but apart from this, it was almost exactly the same as when she had visited on that unhappy day nearly six years ago. The omens were not exactly good.

Dumbledore settled himself at his desk and indicated for Mary to do the same, his usually twinkling eyes uncharacteristically grave. Mary was slightly surprised when Professor McGonagall laid a bony hand on her shoulder but was too anxious about the possibility of expulsion to think much of it. 'Miss Macdonald,' Dumbledore put the tips of his long fingers together. 'I am afraid that what I am about to say will come as a great shock to you, but I think it best that we get straight to the point.' Now Mary was even more confused. 'Late yesterday afternoon, a large group of wizards apparated in to Weir Street, Edinburgh. These wizards, to use their proper names, were Death Eaters, followers of Lord Voldemort. They proceeded to attack several buildings in the street, including, unfortunately, your father's apothecary.' Mary felt as if somebody had suddenly punched her in the gut. This wasn't happening- it was impossible. She had worked all this out earlier- it would be too much of a coincidence. Her father would be unharmed, or at the very worst, in St Mungo's… 'The Death Eaters chose his home as the building over which they cast the dark mark. I am afraid Miss MacDonald, that he did not make it out alive.'

Professor McGonagall's grip tightened on her shoulder. Mary sat in stunned silence, her head swimming, unable to comprehend what had happened. Her father could not be dead, but here was Professor Dumbledore telling her now. She wished that he would tell her it was all a prank, that the Sorting Hat behind him would suddenly shout 'GOT YOU!' but knew she was fooling herself. It was the horrific truth and she didn't want to accept it. After a moment, Professor Dumbledore continued. 'Having had the situation explained to them by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Hubert Keegan, your Grandparents have decided to hold his funeral sooner than they would usually have- on Saturday- to avoid any possible follow-up attacks. If you wish to attend, Professor McGonagall will organise a portkey. You do not need to make your decision now.'

'But I do,' Mary spoke for the first time since entering the office, not raising her eyes from their fixed point on the desk. 'I have to go Professor.'

He nodded. 'If you wish to be excused from Quidditch or take your exams at a later stage-'

'No!' Mary blurted it out, and even in her distraught state, she cringed slightly at the thought of shouting at the Headmaster. She continued tentatively. 'I mean, Dad would have wanted me to go on as usual Professor.' Would he have? Mary wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to sit down and give up. That would have looked weak and attention-seeking- and if there was one thing she had learned from her Mother's unfortunate demise, it was that looking weak was something to avoid. Dumbledore gave another nod. 'When dealing with loss it is wise to keep oneself busy. But, not _always _wise. Now,' He stood up. 'I assume that you will not want to return to bed, so I shall inform Caretaker Pringle that you may be out after hours. Did I disturb your sleep?'

Mary blinked. He was worried about her sleeping pattern at a time like this? Professor McGonagall answered for her. 'She was in the Common room with Mr Black and Mr Lupin, Albus.'

'Oh was my great-great-grandson there?' A snide voice issued from somewhere else in the room- some of the portraits had awoken and one, a clever-looking wizard in Slytherin robes with a dark beard and long Sirius-like hair was addressing the room at large. 'Unusual, he never used to wake up early, I remember the noise Walburga used to make. And with the half-breed-'

'Phineas!' Dumbledore cut him off angrily, and even Professor McGonagall looked cowed. 'Now is not the time! I will thank you to hold your tongue!' It was unusual to see him so furious but Mary couldn't have cared less at the moment. She merely gave the portrait a rather nasty look as Dumbledore calmed and turned back to her. 'I apologise. As I was saying, I will inform Mr Pringle that you may be awake, though I do advise that you try to sleep.' Mary fidgeted, trying not to let her irritation show. She wasn't quite sure what reaction she wanted from the Headmaster but it certainly was not endless small talk. He gave her one last look. 'Your father was a good man Mary. Anybody he knew will tell you that, and I am sure some of them have already done so. And we are doing all we can to bring his killers to justice. We must remember, that good people like your father are the reason we are fighting this war. But we also must remember, however, that even in the darkest of times, there will always be, as the muggles put it, light at the end of the tunnel.' Marry merely nodded blankly as Professor McGonagall crossed over to open the door.

Mary spent the next few hours beside the lake, watching the finches darting through the skies and, with a horribly morbid feeling, the carrion crows circling above her. At first she couldn't quite believe it, it seemed so strange to think that he was dead, especially after she had received a letter from him only the morning before. On her way down the grand staircase, she had been only slightly surprised by the sight of Apus sitting on the banister, despite the fact that he had left for Edinburgh the night before. Perhaps birds sensed something, she reasoned in a daze, and did not even stop to look as he flew after her when Pringle opened the doors at five o'clock. In the last half an hour or so, however, she had been experiencing sudden urges to kick out at something. As the clock struck half past eight, she began to walk back to the castle, planning on using as many of the passage ways as possible in order to avoid pupils on their way to breakfast as she returned to the Common room. She was not hungry, and wanted to use the opportunity of the empty dormitory to change in to her school robes. However, as she made her way back across the grounds, she heard an all too familiar voice yelling her name. 'Hey Macdonald!'

Mary turned furiously. She was not in the mood to put up with any nonsense today. Bellatrix Black was leering at her from the castle steps, flanked by half a dozen fellow Slytherins, and waving a copy of the Daily Prophet, her eyes alive with glee. Mary could just see the headline in bold, black letters across the front page "Terror in Edinburgh" and felt a hot flush of anger. 'Macdonald! Is it true that when they found your father, he wasn't bleeding, there were just great puddles of filth around his body?'

Mary snapped. Pulling out her wand she aimed it at Bellatrix's face. 'Say that again.' She snarled, eyes flashing. The other Slytherins were reaching for their wands but Bellatrix signalled to them to stop, a gloating expression on her face. 'I SAID SAY IT AGAIN!' Mary roared. They were starting to attract a crowd now. Bellatrix reached slowly for her own wand. 'I said, is it true that when they found-' BANG! The Slytherin was cut off as Mary's stunning spell flew past her head, and without even batting an eyelid, she had sent her own hex in Mary's direction. Mary let out a scream of exasperation as she dodged it and began firing curses at lightning speed, so angry that she was actually having trouble seeing what she was doing. Bellatrix was laughing as she shouted insults back at her. 'Didn't you ever see it before Mudblood? Didn't you ever see dear daddy's filthy blood?'

'Don't-you-ever-say-that-again- you-utter- and-complete-bitch!

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary could see Professor McGonagall push her way to the front of the crowd, but the teacher did not intervene. If she got detention for this though, she no longer cared. She just wanted to hurt Bellatrix as much as possible, cause her half of the pain that she was feeling and as her impediment jinx hit the other girl in the chest, knocking her twenty yards backwards and cracking her head on the stone, she felt a twisted sense of satisfaction.

Two seconds later, she felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her head as she realised that everyone was staring at her. McGonagall hadn't moved and amongst the crowd of people, Mary could see Lily and Alice, their faces shocked. Nobody had ever seen her lose her cool before, and now they had just witnessed her blast another person away in a blinding rage. Her temper evaporated and she felt her face reddening. Trying to regain some of her dignity, she tucked her wand in to her back pocket and walked away, keeping her movements as calm and as natural as possible until she reached the grand staircase, whereupon she broke in to a run and did not stop until she had reached the dormitory, flinging herself on to her bed and yanking the curtains shut.


	9. The Funeral

For the next hour or so she lay there, mulling things over in her head. Memories of time spent with her father kept floating around her brain- going to watch her Quidditch team Pride of Portree, visiting her grandparents for Christmas and watching her father get her muggle uncle drunk on the Firewhisky he had brought and then proceed to sing drinking songs to the entire street, testing him on how much he could remember from muggle primary school history, sitting at her aunt's house with him whilst he explained muggle television programs to her, putting stink pellets in the store-room and smirking as he rooted around looking for the source of the stench…

Just before the bell for the first class went she heard several people come in to the dormitory, but they did not bother her, though she was convinced she heard Marlene's voice muttering something along the lines of '-snake went too far this time-'. But she didn't move: not until, when she realised she only had twenty minutes until Transfiguration, she swung herself reluctantly out of bed and left the dormitory.

Professor McGonagall's class room was empty, so she instead headed for the staffroom and ignoring the irritating comments made by the two gargoyles, knocked at the door. Professor Bootes, the astronomy teacher, answered and after a minute, Professor McGonagall was outside the room. 'Yes Miss Macdonald?'

Mary took a deep breath, fiddling anxiously with her jacket cuff. 'I-I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier Professor. I lost my temper and I know it caused a scene a-and I promise it will never ever happen again…' She trailed off, hoping for a minor detention at the most. What she wasn't expecting was for McGonagall to say. 'Well just make sure it _doesn't._ Not to worry Macdonald, Madam Pomfrey is fixing Miss Black's head at the moment.'

Mary looked up at her incredulously. 'But- aren't you going to give me detention?'

'Don't be ridiculous. Professor Dumbledore confided to me that he was surprised you hadn't acted that way sooner, and from what Sarah McKinnon tells me, you were sorely provoked.' Professor McGonagall ran a critical eye over her. 'Now, I think it would be a good idea for you to go and change in to your school uniform- you need to be in Transfiguration if you want to pass your O.W.L.' She swept back in to the Staff room and Mary turned away, unable to believe her good fortune. Then she remembered, for the fifty-second time, that her father was dead, and that he wouldn't be coming back.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, as did most of the rest of the week. The rest of the students were treating her as if she was a bomb that could go off at any moment, and she barely spoke throughout her lessons, answering all orders in Quidditch practise on Thursday night without complaint. The constant work kept her mind off the issue of her father's death and she felt strangely pleased with the fact that not one Slytherin had come near her after her fight with Bellatrix. It was the nights however, that were the worst. After a few night terrors she found herself unable to sleep and she didn't want to. She longed for the empty passage ways and corridors, not just when she was in bed, but even when she was in the common room or class.

Her memories of her father's funeral were slightly blurred but she knew she arrived at Professor McGonagall's office at ten o'clock sharp. The other fifth years were getting ready for Hogsmeade, and she had apologised to Isabel for not being there, but she had quickly left the girl as she was sure that her fellow fifth year was on the brink of hugging her. And Mary had never liked being hugged. Besides, this time there was a strong possibility of her bursting in to tears and that would have been unbelievably embarrassing. Professor McGonagall opened the door at her knock and indicated a bar of Honeydukes chocolate on the desk. 'Miss Evans brought this along. She said sorry that she could not give it to you in class as she was forbidden by Mr Black due to the possibility of someone named 'Moony' recognising it. Needless to say, I didn't ask.' Her mouth twitched slightly and Mary knew the older woman was trying to cheer her up. 'I used it for the portkey, as I daresay you'll be able to dispose of it without too much bother. You should remember how to bewitch it to get back.' As she spoke, the chocolate glowed blue and, thanking her, Mary made a lunge for it, just getting her finger there in time. They always did pick the worst moments.

She landed with a heavy bump on the gravel of the car park outside the little church and hastily got to her feet, dusting her black coat off and praying that she hadn't been seen by a muggle. As she did so, she saw a familiar face running towards her and gave a weak smile as she recognised her aunt Edith, who was followed closely by. 'Madam Rosmerta!'

'Hello dear.' Rosmerta gave her a weak smile as Edith fussed over her appearance. Mary knew that her aunt was doing the same as she had been and trying to make work for her hands to numb the pain. She had been a little surprised when she had seen the barmaid of the Three Broomsticks in this muggle car park- and with her Aunt Edith of all people- but as she greeted her grandparents and her uncharacteristically sober Uncle Bobby, she noticed that many of the residents of Hogsmeade were there, as well as some of the wizarding families who had been regular customers at the shop- Septimus and Cedrella Weasley had come with their eldest son Arthur and his wife Molly, who was there with her parents and the Prewett boys- and some of her father's friends from Hogwarts- she spotted Amos Diggory's parents and the Abbots and Edward "Ted" Tonks, who had worked in the shop for a year, with a woman who looked a lot like Bellatrix but with kinder eyes, that Mary guessed to be Sirius's cousin Andromeda. As they filed in to the church, most of the wizarding guests stuck to the pews on one side, but Mary stood next to her grandfather and her Uncle Bobby, her mother's parents behind her.

This time, she didn't cry in front of them. She laid her flowers on top of the coffin stiffly and sat through most of the sermon as if in a dream. But when it came to her father's favourite hymn, the popular version of "All Things Bright and Beautiful" she suddenly felt the need to sing it with the volume it deserved rather than mumbling as if she didn't know the tune in standard hymn singing procedure. It was as if something melted away and although she still felt a terrible sadness, she no longer just felt the need to curl up and fall asleep forever.

She didn't go to the wake. Instead, she waited and watched the mourners as they went on their way, but as she saw her Uncle Bobby walking away with Wilfred Dervish, she guessed that their sober demeanours would not last for long and for the first time in days, she felt the need to smile. Her grandparents were the last to go. Both her mother's and her father's father stayed behind to see her on her way and the latter took her arm. 'We'll sort everything oot efter yer exams Mary. I dinna ken whit'll happen tae the shop but we'll be talking to your Ministry aboot it later, so dinna worry yourself about it.' She received awkward hugs from her Grandmother and her mother's father, and a pat on the back from her other grandfather (who looked very close to tears, though she knew his pride would never allow him them to spill) and suddenly she was spinning again.

She landed outside the Common room with a thud and almost immediately she spotted James and Sirius serenading a group of unappreciative Ravenclaw fourth years a few staircases below. Lily was marching towards them, dragging Remus with her and though she did not smirk as she normally would have, Mary felt something lift from inside. It was good to be home.


	10. Quidditch, Quaffles and Cracking Skulls

Mary sat attentively on the bench as Tom Weasley gave the team their usual pre-match pep talk. She wasn't the only one- Jack Anderson, the third year keeper, was hanging on his every word, James was nodding so much his neck was in danger of wearing out, the sixth year chasers Charlotte Heston and Anna Peakes were no longer their usual giggly selves and even Sirius looked vaguely interested. Every single one of them knew how important this match was, and they were all determined not to lose to the Slytherin team. '-And that's why it's important that you keep an eye on Potter during this Black- the Slytherins will be looking to knobble him if they can. Macdonald, you watch out for the chasers, but I want both of you to get as many bludgers on the opposing chasers as you can. And remember Potter, don't go for the snitch until we're at least forty points up! Just stay out of trouble until then.' Mary caught the grin that flashed on James' face as Tom headed for the changing room door. 'Oh don't worry, I will.'

The team slung their brooms over their shoulders as they walked out on to the pitch, and Mary ducked as Sirius's Comet 260 nearly hit her in the face, causing a small amount of hilarity amongst the Slytherin fans. She tried to stop herself blushing as she instead focused on Hugo Bones' commentary '-And for the Slytherin line-up we have Malfoy, Yaxley, Williams, Brookes, Lestrange, Lestrange and their seeker Black!' There were raucous cheers from the Slytherin end but this was drowned out by a loud chorus of boos from the Gryffindors, who were being supported by almost all of the Hufflepuffs and most of the Ravenclaws. 'And for Gryffindor we have Weasley, Heston, Peakes, Anderson, Black, Macdonald and their seeker Potter!' The Gryffindor end erupted, waving red and gold scarves and sporting banners painted with lions and slogans such as 'It's not over until Potter gets the snitch' and 'Weasley's winning wonders for the cup'. The Slytherins made an attempt at trying to drown them out but failed miserably.

Lining up on the pitch, the players faced their opponents as Tom and Malfoy stepped forward to shake hands, although Tom looked very much as if he would like to punch Lucius in the face. Regulus and James were both white and didn't seem able to hold each other's gaze, whilst Jack, Charlotte and Anna were eyeing the Slytherin chasers warily and Sirius and Rodolphus seemed to be locked in a battle of stares. Rabastan glared at her and she felt another flush of anger. Some of the members of the Slytherin team were among those who supported everything the Death Eaters stood for and there was no way she was going to let them get away with it. Quidditch could be turned into a war too. Contenting herself with letting the fourth year see the inconspicuous obscene gesture she was making with her wand hand, she turned away to mount her broom and kicked off in to the air. The two teams soared once around the pitch to the cheers of the crowd before hovering above Mr Wood as he let out the bludgers, which settled themselves at the two tallest goals, then the snitch which disappeared almost immediately, and finally, blowing on his whistle, the Quaffle.

The players immediately began weaving in and out and Mary sped towards the bludger beside the Gryffindor goal, sending it pelting hard at Malfoy. He ducked dropping the Quaffle, which was caught by Charlotte, who passed it to Tom. Both James and Sirius, meanwhile, had disappeared. She suddenly found she had to roll over in mid-air as both Lestranges aimed their bludgers at her. Tom had been wrong- they weren't aiming for James, or the chasers, they were aiming solely for their rival beaters. Trying desperately to fend off the double attack, her brain subconsciously processed the commentary. '-And it's Gryffindor in possession, Weasley heading up the pitch and Warrington's- no, nice bludger there from Macdonald- and Weasley only has the keeper to beat, Gryffindor Score! Ten-nil to Gryffindor in the first two minutes! And Yaxley in possession- why's he left his goalposts? And he passes to Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy heading for the Gryffindor goals, passes to Brookes who tries to pass to Warrington-ah! Both are hit by bludgers- that's some fantastic beating from Macdonald, but where is Sirius Black? But it's Gryffindor with the Quaffle, and Peakes is in the scoring area, she shoots-she scores! Twenty-nil to Gryffindor, Yaxley almost gets to the Quaffle but he's hit in the shoulder by a bludger. Brookes with the Quaffle-what _is_ going on up there? Where's Black?'

'_Yes, where is Black?' _Mary wondered irritably as the Lestranges hit their fifth double bludger at her. Hitting one immediately in to Rodolphus' face, she quickly chased after the second, and was rewarded by a satisfying _thunk_ as it collided with the back of Regulus's head. Perhaps attempting to crack Slytherins' skulls was a line of business she could get involved in. 'Yes we are witnessing some of the strangest beating tactics ever played today, and yet no sign of Macdonald's fellow Gryffindor beater, Black. But anyway, Weasley in possession once again, Weasley going for goal and yes! He's done it again! Thirty-nil to Gryffindor! Slytherin really need to start blocking the Gryffindor chasers, but no! Another double bludger by the Lestrange brothers, Macdonald really has her- THAT'S ILLEGAL!' Rabastan Lestrange had flown straight at her and swiped at her head with the bat. Mary had only just got her seat back from dodging the bludgers and although she tried to duck, the bat caught her in the nose, sending blood everywhere as it broke. Mr Wood blew his whistle furiously and awarded Gryffindor a penalty, as Anna, who was nearest steadied her on her broom, quickly fixing her nose with her wand as Charlotte took her shot. Mary felt the bone click painfully back in to place- if she kept taking bludgers to the nose, she wouldn't have one left by the time she finished Hogwarts; this was the sixth time it had happened- as Hugo resumed his commentary. 'Yes, and I don't believe it, it's forty-nil to Gryffindor. Penalty taken by Heston and still no sign of either Black or Potter- hang on, what's _that_?'

All of the players with the exception of Yaxley, Anna and Charlotte, turned to look in the direction that Hugo was pointing in. In the distance, two black dots were speeding towards the pitch again, bent low over their brooms, scarlet robes flapping behind them. In the air behind them, the image of a giant Golden snitch glittered in the sky, it's wings made of bright blue sparkling orbs that rearranged themselves as it whizzed around the stadium, followed by a gigantic red Gryffindor Lion which swallowed it whole, burping out a slightly smaller emerald snake. During all this, Hugo failed to commentate that Anna had now scored again and there were a few cheers from some of the Gryffindors who had still been watching the scoreboard. Malfoy was the first to break eye contact with the phenomenon and as he flew towards the Gryffindor goals, the three emblems changed shape and hurtled towards the hoops, wrapping themselves round goals and blinding Malfoy with the glare until he dropped the Quaffle. On the ground, Mr Wood was flipping desperately through his rule book, blowing his whistle, but he didn't seem to be having much luck. During the pause, James and Sirius performed a lap of honour as the crowd exploded, and then zoomed up on either side of Mary. 'That is brilliant!' She shouted over the crowd's bellowing, smirking for the first time in days.

'We know!' James yelled back. 'And the best part is, it's not against the rules!' As he said this, Mr Wood threw away his rulebook in frustration and blew on his whistle for the match to resume. James shot upwards as Mary and Sirius dived forwards towards the two bludgers that conveniently happened to be sitting behind the Lestranges. 'Go for them!' Mary instructed. 'They've been aiming for me the entire match!' Sirius nodded and they whacked the bludgers towards the Slytherin beaters, Mary's coming in to contact with the back of Rodolphus' skull and Sirius's fluke of a shot hitting Rabastan's tail, spinning him round in a tight circle. The Lestranges promptly abandoned their previous tactics and started attacking the chasers. Within ten minutes, Hugo's commentary had taken a drastic turn, one of the teachers having blasted the giant emblems on the goals apart. 'And it's forty-thirty to Gryffindor, they've really lost their lead now! And Malfoy heading up the pitch again and- ouch! Hit in the back of the head by Macdonald. Weasley takes the Quaffle and oooooh unlucky Weasley.' Tom had swerved to avoid another bludger but this had ruined his aim and Yaxley deflected the shot easily. 'And Warrington up the left wing, passes to Brookes, who passes to Malfoy, who passes back to Warrington, he shoots- he- wonderful save by Anderson there, made it look very easy. And Peakes with the Quaffle, passes to Heston, pass-back to Peakes, who passes again to Heston, who passes to Weasley, and I REPEAT, THAT IS ILLEGAL!' Once again, Rabastan had attempted to hit Tom with his bat and Tom dropped the Quaffle as Mr Wood awarded Gryffindor another penalty.

Sirius appeared next to Mary again as Anna scored, bringing them twenty points up again. 'Come on! If we get Regulus out of the way, James can wait longer for the snitch!' Mary rolled her eyes at Sirius's sudden urge to put his brother out of action, but followed him as he climbed level with the Slytherin seeker. Hitting bludgers at him so fast he was forced to flee, they chased him around the pitch, much to the amusement of the scarlet bedecked supporters. The Lestranges seemed to realise what was going on as well and flew up to defend him and the Gryffindor chasers quickly regained possession of the Quaffle, scoring twice in the five minutes that Regulus and the rival beaters were taking part in their own match above them . Suddenly the Lestranges veered away from them, much to Regulus's apparent indignation. Then it became clear that they were heading for James, who was minding his own business over by the Slytherin hoops, watching Tom's progress as he once again put the Quaffle past Yaxley. 'Eighty-thirty to Gryffindor! Weasley scores- Potter dives, he's seen the snitch!' There was a loud gasp from the crowd as the Lestranges each shot a bludger at him; James ducked, not knowing Sirius and Mary were behind him and they were not fast enough to get out of the way as the bludgers rocketed towards them, cracking against Sirius' jaw and hitting Mary in the stomach. But it was enough. James was miles ahead of Regulus and as he pulled out of the dive he held up a golden sphere for all to see. A roar of triumph went up from the stands and as the rest of the team bore down on him, Sirius and Mary sank back to the ground nursing their injuries. The Gryffindor supporters were flooding on to the pitch but as soon as Tom took the cup that Dumbledore handed to him and held it in the air, the two beaters staggered over to Mr Wood, who sighed and pointed towards the castle, shooting Sirius a glare that showed he still hadn't forgiven him for the sparkling orbs incident. Neither cared. All they wanted to see now was Madam Pomfrey, and then they might join the party that would inevitably start in the common room.


	11. Firewhisky

Mary gazed out of the window at the twilight grounds, cradling an empty bottle of butterbeer. It was five hours after the match had ended but in the Common room, the party was still in full swing behind her. As she scanned the present company, she caught sight of Tom Weasley giving his twenty-seventh description of each minute of the match to a group of enthralled first years, his cheeks ruddy and a bottle of Firewhisky dangling from his fingers. Frank was climbing back through the portrait hole accompanied by a giggly and hiccoughing Alice, Emmeline Vance was doing some kind of jig in the middle of the floor with her fellow seventh year, Benjy Fenwick, and Peeves was zooming around with James writing rude slogans about the Slytherins on the walls whilst being monitored by Nearly Headless Nick, who had brought the poltergeist along and now looked to be thoroughly regretting it. Over in the corner, a group of fourth years had succeeded in getting Marlene extremely drunk and she now stood up and caught Remus by the arm before hauling him out in to the corridor, ignoring his confused protests. Some third years, including Sarah McKinnon and her friend Jim Grey, had kidnapped a Slytherin first year and were carrying him, blindfolded, past the Fat Lady with triumphant whoops and war cries. Mary saw Lily jump to her feet and shoo them away, doling out detentions as they ran from her wrath, dragging the Slytherin with them.

She turned back to the window. Normally, such behaviour would have had her smirking, but now that Madam Pomfrey had forbidden both the fifth years and the seventh years from studying the night before their first exam, and she was no longer focused on Quidditch, the pain of her father's death had swept back in to her thoughts. After patting her on the back for a few minutes when she had returned from the hospital wing and handing her a few butterbeers, all of which she had consumed at lightning speed, none of the other members of her house had spoken to her and she had been brooding on the matter under pretence of reading for the last four hours. She had received an owl from her grandparents a few hours after she had arrived back from the funeral and it appeared that there would be no way to keep the apothecary going until she left school. She was also to spend the summer at her Aunt Edith's house, where the possessions that could be salvaged from the ruins of the shop and house were currently being kept. But they were the bare facts and held barely any meaning for her. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Heeey Mary,' Sirius had appeared next to her, slurring his words and trying to hold himself up against the wall. 'How's the party?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Sirius, how much have you had to drink?'

'Just a little…' Sirius was grinning goofily as he held up his finger and thumb an inch apart and slipped as he tried to do the same with the other hand. She moved aside to let him sink on to the window sill and shook her head. 'You do realise that your head will be killing you the entire way through tomorrow's O.W.L. don't you?'

'Why would I kill an owl?' He looked upset. 'I _like_ animals.' Mary looked at him in a mixture of wonder and worry. 'It's weird- the great Sirius Black, master of pranks, idol of half the second and third years, bane of Slytherin and crush of about fifty girls, can't hold his drink.'

'Aaw thanks I didn't know you thought so highly of me,' The grin had returned but his eyes were unfocused and he swayed dizzily. 'You're not so bad yourself.' He let out a squeaky baby-like hiccough. 'I mean the Slytherins anyway, 'cos fifty girls crushing on you would be strange. But then I'd get rid of them-hic-and Marlene says you get away with stuff easily so you could prank if you wanted to but you only annoy-hic-people who hurt folk and you wouldn't be daring enough…' He was rambling now but suddenly a flash of realisation had appeared in his eyes and he frowned slightly, trying to steady his speech whilst hiccoughing. 'You- you knew Bulstrode was-hic- resigning and nobody else did-hic- and you always have someone's back-hic- are you the person who cursed-' He broke off for a moment as he fell forward towards a bottle of Firewhisky that a second year was trying to smuggle past one of the sixth year prefects. 'No underage drinkers-hic-' He wrestled it from the younger pupil's grip attempting a reproving tone. The second year merely gave him a murderous look and muttered 'Hypocrite' before slinking away again.

Sirius seemed to have forgotten what he had been trying to say and, snapping off the firewhisky top with his teeth, raised the bottle neck to his lips. Mary, however, tugged it away from him. 'No. You're not allowed any more- you'll be sick and you'll fail your exams.'

'Alright _mum_…' He whined but she handed the bottle to Remus who had just returned, his collar and face covered in something that looked suspiciously like lipstick, his tie and hair a mess and his cheeks scarlet, trying his best to look nonchalant. 'Hold this lover boy.' She then grasped the sleeve of Sirius's jumper and guided him towards the boy's dormitories. As she glanced back, she saw Remus take one long look at the bottle of Firewhisky, shrug, and then down it in one go.

Getting the intoxicated Sirius upstairs was no mean feat, not least because he tried to corner a fourth year girl at the bottom of the staircase (much to the girl's obvious delight) and twice attempted to go in to the wrong dormitory. Eventually they reached the fifth year dormitory, and she shoved him through the doorway. He toppled forwards and landed across the nearest bed, which appeared to be Frank's. His was the next one along, beside the window but as she tried to move him again he let out a muffled groan and she dropped his arm again and drew her wand. 'Mobilicorpus.' Sirius gave another groan as his body lifted off Frank's bed but sighed in childish satisfaction as he was lowered on to his own mattress, Mary throwing the covers unceremoniously on top of him. He pulled them around himself until he was wrapped in a large duvet cocoon and gave a theatrical yawn. 'Th-thanks Mary. By the way-hic-I'm sorry about your da-hic-your da…. He trailed off as his eyes began to close and was soon snoring loudly.

Mary folded her arms and clicked her tongue in disbelief. Surely nobody could fall asleep that quickly. But then again, she would never have thought it possible to get that drunk without any of the prefects noticing and she had spent nearly five years in Gryffindor- the house that threw parties at the drop of a hat. But Sirius's friendly conversation, hammered or not, had made her feel a bit better, especially his attempt at sympathy over her father's death without acting as if she were about to explode. And his mind did work quickly even when drunk- if it hadn't been for that passing bottle of Firewhisky he would have worked out that she had cursed Professor Bulstrode. Not that she cared much- he wouldn't have grassed- but she liked to keep it to herself. And speaking of Firewhisky…

Spinning on her heel, Mary strode purposefully towards the door. If she went down now, she could extract James from the Common room in ten minutes, and then Remus after that. They would be hung over enough the next day without staying up past midnight and _nobody_ was going to fail Care of Magical Creatures if she could help it. She was just grateful that Marlene hadn't taken the subject.


	12. End of a Friendship

Mary let her shoulders relax in relief as she left the Great Hall. It was the second last day of exams, with only the Transfiguration written assessment to go, and she had just finished her Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., fairly certain that her paper could not have gained less than an 'E'. In fact most of the exams she had already done hadn't been that much of a challend- her History of Magic O.W.L. had been a breeze and her Potions written paper hadn't been _too_ hard. Even Transfiguration practical hadn't been too bad, though when she had somehow managed to vanish all the ferrets in the hall instead of turning them in to frogs, she could have sworn that Professor McGonagall, who was standing at the side of the hall, shook her head slightly in disappointment. Care of Magical Creatures on Monday had also been a gift; clear weather, and, unlike some of her classmates, a clear head. Staid, sensible Frank had turned up to breakfast in dark glasses, quiet Alice and down-to-earth Isabel with their cloak hoods pulled over their heads, and the normally exuberant Marlene spent most of the day in bed. James and Sirius had arrived at the exam only half-able to see where they were going, Peter didn't turn up at all and Remus was pale and sweating even though he was shivering at the same time. Obviously Firewhisky didn't agree with a werewolf's constitution. In fact, apart from Lily, who wouldn't touch any alcohol whilst underage, Mary was the only Gryffindor fifth year who did not resemble a dementor. The seventh years hadn't looked much better as they staggered zombie-like towards Charms. She had often caught the Slytherins smirking when they saw them; they may have lost the Quidditch cup but at least they weren't so hung over that they couldn't speak.

By Thursday though, everybody seemed to have recovered their legs and most were chatting animatedly as they headed outdoors in groups, all eager to make the most of the sunshine. It was a relief to have the exams nearly over with and most of the year seemed to agree as they flopped down on the grass. Lily, Marlene and Isabel had made their way to the lake with a few Hufflepuff girls and Alice and Frank were walking around the edge, holding hands. A large group of Ravenclaw girls separated her from the Marauders, who were grinning as they made their way over to the shade of a large beech tree that she had been planning on sitting under herself, but now changed her mind and settled under the leaves of a large oak instead. Though she had really just wanted to snooze in the sun, the boys' voices carried loudly across to her and as she glanced over again, she saw James was playing with the golden snitch he had taken from the finals a fortnight before. Peter was watching him delightedly and was clapping and cheering with a rather stupid expression on his face, but Remus was determinedly ignoring him, nose buried in a copy of Intermediate Transfiguration. Reminded of the fact that she still had that subject to go, she sighed in defeat and took the book from her bag, trying her best to ignore the urge to just lie back and sleep.

She was halfway through the description of the wand movement for a cross-species switching spell when a voice once more interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see that Snape was sitting on the grass a little way away, his eyes flicking to Lily every now and then. James was standing now and as Snape heard him, he leapt to his feet reaching for his wand, but James was quicker and Snape's wand went flying in to the air, landing at her feet. No sooner had this happened than Sirius had cast an Impediment Jinx and Snape landed on his back. Mary glanced over at the Lake but Lily was still talking to Marlene, completely unaware of the fact that a large number of students were beginning to gather around the spot. She looked back to where Sirius was taunting Snape. '-won't be able to read a word.' The spectators laughed, led by Peter, but Mary felt disgusted. The way Sirius was behaving reminded her of how Bellatrix had insulted her over the years, and seeing that Lily was only just starting to realise that there was something going on behind her, she was aware that if the prefect did not move soon, she would have to break her policy of non-intervention.

Bubbles were now pouring from Snape's mouth and his expression became panicked as they started to choke him. Mary reached for her wand: she didn't want to do it but-

'Leave him ALONE!' Lily had arrived, face red, seething, and Mary breathed a sigh of relief. Lily always managed to sort these situations out. James's manner suddenly became cockier and he ran his hand through his hair as he greeted her. 'All right Evans?'

'Leave him alone, what's he done to you?'

James appeared to consider the matter deeply. 'Well, it's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean…' His tone dripped with arrogance as some of the crowd laughed. Lily, on the other hand, was glaring at him. 'You think you're funny,' She hissed angrily. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag Potter. Leave him _alone_.' Mary couldn't help but agree with Lily's words. At the moment she was experiencing hatred towards James, Sirius and Peter that was almost as deep as the loathing she felt for Bellatrix. Almost.

James was speaking smoothly now, but it wasn't enough to disguise his glee. 'I will if you go out with me Evans. Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a finger on old Snivelly again.'

Snape had struggled on to all fours by now, and was edging towards his wand. Mary gave it a prod with her foot and his fingers closed around it. Lily shook her head coolly. 'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid.'

Sirius gave a disinterested shrug as he made to turn towards Snape again. 'Bad luck Prongs- OI!' Snape's curse caught James in the face before Sirius could stop him, leaving a slash mark which sprayed blood over his robes. James gave a roar like an angry bull and Snape was immediately cast in to the air, his robes falling over his head. The crowd gave a great shout of laughter, mingled with some whoops and cheers as Lily cried. 'Let him down!'

'Certainly.' James obliged and Snape crashed back to earth. As he leapt to his feet however, Sirius had uttered the Full Body-bind curse and he froze, before keeling over backwards. Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it threateningly at James and Sirius. 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

'Ah Evans don't make me hex you.' James was behaving as if she wasn't much of a threat, but Mary knew that he would never hex Lily, and if he did, the entire Fifth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory would curse him in to next week. Lily looked as if she was about to implode with pent-up rage. 'Take the curse off him then!'

James sighed as if it was an exhausting task but pointed his wand at Snape. 'Finite Incantatem. There you go. You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus-'

'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like _her_!' Snape howled in rage and humiliation. A hush fell over the crowd. Not many people were unaware that Snape and Lily were friends and Mary suddenly felt her anger turned on him in that moment; that word was a particularly sensitive topic at the moment. But she did begin to feel a little sorry for him as she saw his eyes widen, as if he had just realised what had come from his mouth. Even so, she loosened her grip on her wand as Lily merely blinked. 'Fine,' She spoke coldly, but Mary could tell straight away that she was disguising how hurt the statement had made her feel. 'I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you _Snivellus_.'

'Apologise to Evans!' James bellowed furiously. Sirius had gripped his wand arm- a signal that James was in a proper temper. Sirius only seemed to be calm when his best friend wasn't. Lily turned on him again, yelling. 'I don't want _you_ to make him apologise-you're just as bad as he is.'

James let out a yelp like some kind of wounded dog. 'What? I'd NEVER call you a- you-know-what!'

Lily's eyes lit up maliciously. It was clear she was about to say something she had been wanting to for a long time. 'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.' She wheeled around and marched away, tears glistening in her green eyes as Marlene and Isabel ran towards her, but she turned and ran towards the castle, not stopping to collect her bag. James was shouting after her but she was already gone. He quickly assumed a don't-care-ish attitude. 'What is it with her?'

Sirius shrugged, his wand still trained on Snape. 'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate.' James' face contorted with fury. 'Right,' He pointed his wand at Snape. 'Right-' There was a flash of light and Snape was dangling above him again. 'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'

Mary grabbed her wand again. 'Bombarda!' James, Sirius, Peter and Snape went flying backwards from the force of the explosion and a few of those nearest to them fell to the ground. Mary stepped forwards as they got to their feet. 'Right, that's enough.' She glanced towards Remus, the only prefect left in the vicinity but he was still reading, though he had definitely flinched at the explosion. She sighed and turned back to the crowd. 'Break it up- _all_ of you.' She added as James showed signs of wanting to hex something. Snape scrambled away, being jostled roughly by the crowd as they dispersed. Peter shrunk away from her cold gaze, but Sirius gave her a mutinous look and James deliberately knocked in to her shoulder as he made his way back over to Remus, fuming. Mary didn't wait for their tempers to break- it was Lily who was in real trouble. Snape's words still rang in her ears _Mudblood_. She hated him all the more for that, but as she headed back up to the castle, she couldn't help but feel that she had done the right thing.


	13. Mandrakes and Daffodils

Mary wrestled a Mandrake in to a pot and scraped earth over its writhing body, before turning to the group of second years who stood around her and giving them a thumbs-up. They all removed their earmuffs as she said. 'Right, now you all know that was just to recap before your test so I expect you all to be able to handle your Mandrakes without too much difficulty. And remember, under no circumstances do you take your earmuffs off. There's a silencing charm around this table, but it does not affect you. They were probably only young when you first handled them, but their screams can kill now, so if you feel that you may lose your earmuffs, come here and I'll charm them on. And if _anybody_ mucks about during this exercise,' A vision of a twelve year old James Potter and Marlene McKinnon came to mind. 'I will make personally sure that Professor Sprout puts you in detention until you rot.'

She drew her wand as most of the group lined up to have their earmuffs charmed in place. Since their exams, most of the fifth years had spent their free time helping the teachers with the younger years' weekend revision sessions. Today she, Marlene, Alice, Frank, a Hufflepuff girl named Octavia Smith, James and Sirius were each talking groups of second years through the different plants in Herbology. Alice and Frank were tackling Devil's Snare and Venomous Tentacula respectively (the profanities issuing from Frank's corner were highly creative for first years) and Octavia was handling the bouncing bulbs, but James and Sirius had been given nothing more advanced than the honking daffodils on the bench nearest to her. Mary didn't have to put much work in to guessing why. Marlene was watching them with her eyes narrowed, probably looking for something to criticise. Though she had primarily blamed Snape over Lily's recent bad mood, she was, like Mary, fully aware of who instigated the matter.

Mary hadn't spoken to either of the boys since Friday, and they seemed to have been ignoring her as well, as they were most of the girls, either out of shame or annoyance. When she had arrived back at Gryffindor tower, she had found Snape waiting outside the Portrait hole. He had begged her to fetch Lily, and threatened to sleep in the corridor, but within ten minutes, Lily had returned to the girls' dormitory with a disgusted look on her face, whereupon she had burst in to tears. Most of the night had been spent comforting her, and, when at around seven o'clock the next morning, Marlene had marched determinedly from the room, Alice had paid a visit to the boys dormitories, returning with a large pile of chocolate and a message from Frank, who warned them not to let Remus see it. Mary could not have cared less- she was still furious at the prefect for completely ignoring his friends' outrageous behaviour.

By now, Lily had regained control of herself, solidly ignoring Snape, though he hadn't been around much since the event. Over the weekend, she had gone to help in the revision sessions with everybody else, but had mostly stuck with Alice. At the moment however, she was sitting on her own next door in Greenhouse Two, watering the muggle petunias. James was staring at her as Sirius handed a third year the last tray of daffodils but the other girl did not look up. As Mary charmed the last student's earmuffs to his head, she heard Sirius sigh. 'Give it a rest mate, she's not going to talk to you for ages yet.'

'I don't see why not,' James frowned in puzzlement. 'You would think after what Snape said…'

'Yeah, but I don't see how that affects her opinion of you. Actually I think you should be planning your revenge on him instead of- _what the ruddy hell have you done_?' This last was addressed to a third year boy, who had attempted to silence his daffodil, and was now desperately trying to pot it again as it wriggled and honked madly, apparently having the vegetable equivalent of a fit. 'Shiiit.' Sirius pointed his wand at it anxiously, clearly unsure as to how one handled the situation when a plant was having a seizure, but before he could do anything, Mary had cast a last look over her own group and, exchanging looks with Marlene, who said "I'll hold it still", pushed her way past James towards the flower. As Marlene took it from the third year's hands, it turned its head towards her, its trumpet wrinkling indignantly but Mary reached towards a spray on the table and squirted it twice on its petals. Its leaves trembled for a moment before it gave a faint honk and returned to its normal self, swaying gently and honking cheerily as she handed it back to the third year. 'One thing, you_ never_ try to silence a honking daffodil.'

The third year gave her a grateful look as Sirius asked. 'What happened there?'

'Oh they can't stand anyone trying to shut them up. Lily tried it last year and the thing almost tore itself apart before we worked out that water calms it down.' She indicated the spray. 'And speaking of Lily," Marlene added, obviously pleased they had landed on the topic that was causing so much bother. "Why haven't you apologised?"

James blinked stupidly. "Apologised for what?"

"What do you think?"

"If you mean for-"

"Yes I do."

"-it was Padfoot's idea to make it green- not me!" He raised his hands in surrender as Sirius frowned. "Some friend you are."

Mary was now exceedingly confused, and by the look on her face, so was Marlene. "Wha- I'm talking about Friday!"

"What d'you mean?"

"Apologise to Lily for Friday- you were talking about it two minutes ago!"

"Apologise to- why were you eavesdropping?"

"You just never mind why I was eavesdropping! Answer the bloody question!"

"Ok, ok, don't get your wand in a knot- wait, what was the question again?"

Marlene let out an exasperated noise in her throat as James and Sirius exchanged smirks, which quickly disappeared as the blonde girl trained her wand on the tip of the latter's nose. "This is no laughing matter. I was awake all night because of your actions!"

"Ah lack of sleep- a key cause of loss of temper." James nodded sagely as Sirius shrank away from Marlene's wand. "Really not the best time Prongs."

"I think it might be a good idea to listen to your friend Potter," Mary broke in, noting that Marlene looked very close to hexing them both. What was it with tempers in Gryffindor? "Now, as Marlene said- you should have apologised."

"Why? It wasn't our fault."

"Oh _really_? Did you listen to _anything _Lily said on Friday?"

"Yeah, well she was in a temper-"

Marlene whirled round incredulously as Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "James Potter are you honestly that much of an-"

"What's going on over there?" Professor Sprout's voice echoed down the rows and Mary noticed that some of the second and third years were stealing glances at them as they busied themselves over their notes. Raising her voice slightly, she called back. "Nothing Professor, just discussing the daffodils."

"Well if you aren't going to help, then would you mind continuing your discussion elsewhere?" Up to her elbows in dragon dung fertiliser, Professor Sprout's manner was far from that of her usual cheery self. Clearly, keeping an eye on twenty-odd youngsters all making different mistakes was grating on her nerves. Mary nodded and turned back to the others. "Don't think this conversation is finished." She told the boys as she followed Marlene back over to the second years. They had barely got back within the boundaries of the silencing charm when the blonde began ranting. "How can he be so stupid? You saw Lily the other day- how is it that those idiots don't know what they've done wrong?"

Mary shrugged. "Maybe they just don't want to admit it. Let's face it-if you were James, would you want to go near Lily right now?"

"Good point, she'd probably garrotte him."

"Exactly."

"Not saying he wouldn't deserve it though…"

Mary made a non-committal noise in her throat as she bent over to check a diagram that one of the Slytherin second years was labelling. Marlene glanced across at her. "Well it is their fault."

"No that's not a nodule- that's acne, this mandrake is a late bloomer. Sorry, what was that Marlene?"

"You do agree that it is their fault?"

Mary shrugged. "Sort of. I mean, I don't agree with what they did, and of course I feel sorry for Lily- but none of us really liked Snape did we? And you did turn his nose into an aubergine yesterday."

Marlene flushed slightly. She had been the most vocal in her dislike of the boy and to Mary it seemed a little bit hypocritical of her to be defending him now. "Well, no. But that's not the point."

"Of course it isn't."

"They should still apologise though."

"Yes they should." Mary agreed absent-mindedly, but she had suddenly remembered something and wondered aloud. "What do you think they were talking about earlier- when they were talking about green?"

"Merlin knows- but as it's them, it won't be anything good."


	14. Mark of a Trouble Maker

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time they left the greenhouses but it was still warm outside and the sky a deep blue. James and Sirius disappeared almost as soon as the doors opened and Frank and Alice seemed absorbed in each other, but Marlene spotted Lily up ahead and ran to catch up with her, leaving Mary to follow at a slower pace. She drew level with them just as Lily was saying "Yes, but mandrakes throw parties and try to get into pots together- I really don't view them as normal plants."

"At least they don't try to eat people- that makes them normal enough."

"Honestly, Marlene. Just because a plant isn't a carnivore, that doesn't make it normal."

"And to be honest I'm no sae sure about the mandrakes." Mary countered. "Mind that one that bit Evan Rosier on the ear?"

"Yeah, but I think even plants would like to cause Rosier as much pain as possible." Marlene argued. "They are still perfectly mundane."

"If you say so. I think Lily's right- they're freaks."

"I never said 'freaks'." The redhead pointed out in clipped tones. Mary scanned her face and saw that her mouth was set determinedly- a look she got only when she was in prefect mode. Woe betide any trouble-makers who crossed her path today. As they ascended the steps into the Entrance Hall, Isabel, who had been at a meeting with Professor McGonagall about her transfer, appeared to their left with a scowl on her face. "Bloody third years."

"What have they done?" Marlene asked as Lily and Mary stared at the red mark blossoming on the girl's forehead. "Your sister and her pals are playing Quidditch in the Arithmancy corridor. Jimmy hit me with a Quaffle."

"Again?" Lily screeched loudly, causing the others to flinch slightly. With the exception of the Marauders and Roderick Mulciber, third year Sarah McKinnon and Jim Grey's constant misdemeanours were the bane of her existence. Not that she disliked them- on the contrary, Lily found them far funnier than the pranksters in her own year, but Mary knew that this was at least the third time that the two had tried to play indoor Quidditch, their previous attempts having already earned them a month's worth of detentions. "This is all Potter's fault. If he hadn't given them those fanged Frisbees when they were first years-"

"Believe me Lily, my sister was a nuisance long before she ever came to this school. Just confiscate their brooms- that should do the trick."

"I did that already- they're under your bed."

"They're wh- how did I miss that?"

"Because the underside of your bed's a tip Mar- everyone knows that," Isabel sighed, rubbing the fast-forming bruise. "Just leave them to it- McGonagall will get them soon enough."

"I still want to know where they got the brooms." Lily insisted stubbornly. Mary shrugged. "Probably the school- Madam Hooch is always leaving her keys lying around. I shouldn't be too worried- they get nicked all the time."

"Really? By who?"

"Whom- Marlene- by whom."

"Alright Lils- by whom?"

"Hazard a guess." Lily's shoulders sagged and she said flatly. "Black and Potter."

"Got it in one." Mary said as Marlene and Isabel exchanged glances at Lily's expression. They had reached the seventh floor by now and were walking towards the Fat Lady, who was chatting animatedly to her friend Violet, but eventually, after much comment on Marlene's dress sense ("Are you quite sure the skirt's supposed to be that short dear?"), Isabel's bruise ("Vi's just been telling me they nearly ruined poor Wendy's canvas") and Mary's weight ("You're still so short and skinny- you need to eat more dear"), she swung forward to admit them, having decided not to comment on Lily's facial expression, though Mary heard Violet whispering ("teenagers nowadays- they're so _moody_")as the portrait closed behind them. The Common room was fairly busy, so after a quick moment of deliberation, Mary decided to follow Isabel and Marlene up to the dormitory to read, Lily having sat down to scold a couple of first years while she waited for Alice to arrive back.

"She's still sore over what happened on Friday isn't she?" Isabel asked as soon as they closed the door behind them. Mary nodded before flopping down on her mattress and summoning her copy of "Hogwarts: A History" as Marlene dived underneath her bed. Isabel sighed. "This really wasn't how I imagined my last few weeks of Hogwarts to be."

"Personally I think we're well shot of Snape- Aha!" Marlene exclaimed, her muffled voice issuing from below her four-poster before she unearthed two broomsticks with a smug look. "See? Not that messy."

"Marlene you spent half an hour ranting to me in Herbology about how it was all the Marauders' fault." Mary told her idly as she glanced over her book. Marlene shrugged. "I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?"

"If you ever meet any of the Beauxbatons girls, I shall introduce you as Mademoiselle Marlene, le 'ogwarts- what's the French word for hypocrite?" Isabel joked, her Northern Irish accent sounding strange with the French words. Marlene threw a cushion at her. "There is nothing wrong with being a hypocrite. At least I can admit it."

"Now you can. How about we check back in half an hour?"

"Aaah piss off-"

Their voices faded away into the background as Mary slipped into quiet contemplation, unable to take in what she was reading. Isabel was right- this wasn't how she had imagined the last few weeks of term being either. The fact that most of the girls were keeping out of the way of the Marauders and there was a kind of strained feeling between the two groups, as much as James Potter may joke about it, was bad enough. But what was worse was that every day that passed the summer holidays drew nearer and Mary was constantly having to remind herself that she would not be seeing her father this time round. Her Aunt was a lovely person and her Uncle one of the funniest she knew when he was sober (and that was saying a lot since she had met the Marauders, Sarah McKinnon, Jim Grey, and the Prewett twins), but it would never be the same. All that she had left of her father now was the old Wailing Banshees jacket from 1957, Apus, and the things she had received as presents for her most recent birthdays- a few books and her broom. She did not know what had been salvaged from the shop but she had a feeling it wouldn't be much. It was all a little disorientating.

She jerked out of her thoughts as the door to the dormitory was flung open and Marlene paused in her impression of East German Quidditch star Jürgen Brandt as Lily marched in, a worried-looking Alice hurrying after her. "What's happened?" Isabel sighed, a faint hint of weariness in her voice. Mary was about to take a fairly accurate guess when Lily answered for her. "_Potter." _

"What's he done now?" Marlene asked, swinging herself off her sister's broom and removing the blue scarf that was supposed to represent Brandt's famous sweatband from around her head. Lily kicked out at the corner of her four poster before letting out a cry of pain and sitting down to nurse her sore toe. "How _dare_ he think he can just _apologise_."

"He apologised?" Mary blurted out at the same time as Marlene. That _had _come as a surprise. Lily nodded as she let go of her foot, glaring. "In possibly the most humiliating way _possible_." Her voice was beginning to shake as Alice continued. "He made up a song and got Lyriel Cameron to accompany him on her guitar while he sang it in front of the whole Common room."

Now _that_ was more like James Potter. "That's bad," Isabel agreed trying to stifle her snorts of laughter. "James can't even sing properly let alone compose."

"It's not funny," Lily snapped, her eyes shooting daggers at the unfortunate girl. The others waited on tenterhooks, wondering if she was going to start crying again- Lily had been very teary lately. This must have been apparent as the prefect instead put her hands on her hips and gave them all a look that would not have disgraced a Sergeant-major. "I think it's time I got my own back. You've still got those dungbombs you pinched from your sister I take it Marlene?"

"What dungbombs?"

"Don't fib, I saw you hiding them under your robes the other night."

"Oh _those_. Er, maybe- why?"

"I'll need to borrow them," She knelt down and rummaged in the chest at the foot of her bed as her dorm-mates stared at her incredulously. Having lifted a large cardboard box out and placed it on her bed, she glanced around at them all. "Well, Marlene- can I borrow them?"

Marlene nodded speechlessly and reached for a dirty pair of robes that had somehow ended up on top of her four poster. Meanwhile, Isabel squinted at Lily suspiciously. "What have you done with Lily Evans you fiend?"

"Lily Evans has had enough." Came the answer, short and clipped as the girl rummaged around in the cardboard box, flinging out the occasional oddment. Alice picked up one- a bottle of strange round object. "I know these- aren't they-"

"Venomous Tentacula seeds." Mary finished with a hint of surprise, putting down her book and walking over to study them. "They're a class C non-tradeable substance Lily- how in the name of Nanny's shortest Cutty Sark did you manage to get a hold of them?"

"Confiscated them off Black in February. He was putting them in the Honking Daffodil trays."

"So all that is the stuff you've confiscated over the last year?"

"Yes."

Isabel gave a low whistle. "You really do have a love for rules don't you? Wonder where Sirius got them from."

"He's been smuggling other stuff in too- I caught him with knarl quills last week. But anyway," She turned to face them, voice terse. "Will I be able to expect any back-up from you lot or will I have to do this on my own?"

"I'll help." Alice volunteered quietly. Isabel grinned as she stood up and turned towards the bathroom. "Finally some End-of-Term entertainment at last. But do you think I could possibly go to the toilet _before_ you start planning your revenge? Only I wouldn't want to miss anything."

As the lock on the bathroom door clicked, Marlene's golden head popped up from underneath her bed, where, after having discarded the robes again, she had decided to search for the dungbombs. "They're gone- I can't think where I put them. D'you reckon Sarah nicked them back again?"

Alice shrugged and, while Lily wasn't looking, pocketed the Tentacula seeds- an action Mary pretended not to see. She knew that Alice wouldn't use them for anything stupid or illegal; the girl was a Herbology whizz. "So," She asked, sitting back down on the end of her bed. "What's your plan? I've got these hex models if you want them; Engelbert Zonko sent them to me to test."

"Hex models?" Marlene asked, removing a sock from her head.

"They're like packaged jinxes. Kind of."

"Good, they'll come in handy," Lily said as she examined an old fanged Frisbee. "It doesn't matter about the dungbombs Marlene- I think I've got some in here somewh-"

"AW FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The entire dormitory jumped as Isabel's furious voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door and the bolt was drawn back roughly. "Well that wasn't very ladylike, Izzy," Marlene commented lazily. "You'll have to do something about that before you go to Beauxbatons won't-"

"Look-at-this." Isabel hissed, her cheeks blotchy in anger, holding out her arms. The rest of the girls gathered around as she continued. "I only had to wash my hands. And _this_ happens."

From the tips of her fingers to her elbows, where she had obviously run her hands under the tap, Isabel's skin was green.

Mary clicked her tongue and folded her arms as she leant over them. Did the pranks ever stop? "Surely it'll come out in water." Alice said, in an attempt at consolation. "What water?" Lily pointed out sceptically as she strode past Isabel in to the bathroom, before stating assertively. "Bet this is Black and Potter's work."

"How?" Alice countered. "They couldn't have got up the stairs. It'll have been a girl- Sarah perhaps…"

"Far be it from me to disprove your theories about my sister's misdemeanours Ally," Marlene spoke up, not attempting to hide her giggles as she followed Lily into the bathroom. "But I'm pretty sure that those two were at least partly involved. You remember what they said earlier Mary?"

"Yeah- 'it was Padfoot's idea to make it green'. I remember."

"See? Though you must admit, it's a nice coincidence that your last name's Green, Izzy."

"Oh well that makes me feel _so_ much better…" Mary couldn't help but smirk at the usually good-natured brunette's high-pitched tone as she knelt down next to Lily, who was studying the piping underneath the sink. A small bronze box had been attached to the pipe, with four initials carved into it. Lily pointed to them as the others gathered around. "There's your proof- 'M' must be for Moony, W- Peter's nickname's Wormtail isn't it? And the two 'P's- Padfoot and Prongs for sure."

"They'll pay for this one, I can promise you that." Isabel growled. Marlene however, merely laughed. "Count me out then. If we don't take revenge they'll be more likely to give us the remedy for it won't they?"

"Backing out Mar?" Lily asked sharply as she used her wand to begin severing the box from its place, as slowly and carefully as she could. Marlene shrugged. "No point fighting a losing battle is there? Anything we do, they'll just come back stronger and I don't fancy having to constantly be looking over my shoulder for the entire end of te- agh!" She was cut off as the box slipped from Lily's hand and a jet of foul-smelling green liquid caught her full in the face. Isabel snorted. "Whose laughing now?"

Marlene grabbed a towel and began to scrub furiously at her cheeks and nose but nothing could remove the verdant blotches appearing all over her usually immaculate features. After a moment, she gave up and raised a finger threateningly. "Right, those buggers are going down."


	15. Lily's Revenge

James Potter leaned back in his chair and balanced it on two legs as he gazed out of the window. The day had gone very well- he had successfully deposited a tin of 9Lives in Professor McGonagall's study, hexed Slytherins, "persuaded" Benjy Fenwick to grow a handlebar moustache, hexed Slytherins, stolen Lily Evans's favourite quill (it was now hidden under his pillow, much to Remus's disgust), hexed Slytherins, won eight consecutive games of Exploding Snap and hexed Snape. All in all, a good day.

'Prongs, are you listening?' Remus' voice broke through his thoughts and he let the chair fall back on to all four legs. 'Sorry, no. What?'

Remus rolled his eyes and caught a paper boat that one of the third years had been bewitching to fly around his head. 'I said, we'll need to be careful. The girls have been avoiding us for the last forty-eight hours- if they pull anything, they'll pull it soon.' Since the event of James and Sirius's bathroom prank two days before (which, he was pleased to note, had had remarkable success) the only contact with their female peers the Marauders had had was the occasional view of Alice saying goodbye to their dorm-mate, Frank Longbottom, and a small note in an elegant hand that warned them that they had better watch their backs. Below this, a list of very graphic threats had been written in different hands, each addressed to a different Marauder, in the style of "Your guts will be pulled out through yours ears and fed to your friends, Sirius Black." in the distinctively messy hand of Isabel Green; "I'll crucify you with sharpened pitchforks and leave you out in the owlery tower as a feast, Peter." which was identified as being from Marlene McKinnon by the smiley face she had doodled at the end in pink ink; "Watch out for the Devil's Snare, Remus. It's going to get you." which had, according to, Frank, been written by Alice; and lastly, in small, spiky lettering, "Sorry, but I only have two words for you James Potter: Yardley Platt.", which some quick research revealed to be referring to the drowning of a mediaeval dark wizard in undiluted bubotuber pus and which everyone agreed was probably written by Mary MacDonald. Despite the threats issued, these deductions had also revealed that the rest of the letter had been written by Lily Evans, and as such, James had carefully hidden the letter in the same place as her quill.

'Moony, I've told you before- they won't get us. Stop fussing, you sound like Madam Pomfrey.'

'Don't underestimate them.'

'It's Lily and Alice. They wouldn't have the nerve.'

'Isabel would,' Peter piped up from where he was losing at chess to the board itself. 'And you know they've enlisted Marlene's sister.'

'Wormtail's right,' Remus said seriously. 'And you're not honestly saying that the person sent Bellatrix Black to the Hospital Wing with a cracked skull wouldn't have the nerve to pull a prank on us. It's five against four and Merlin knows where Sirius has got to.' He swatted at another paper boat as it floated serenely past his nose. 'What is it with these things?'

James shrugged, not really bothered until a moment later, a pink paper plane prodded him in the nose. Peter ducked as a flock of paper cranes swooped down on his head. 'What the-'

An assortment of paper planes, boats and birds were now dive-bombing the three of them. Peter had lifted a book and was about to swat them away as Remus and James leapt to their feet and pulled out their wands. Unfortunately, as soon as their spells (or in Peter's case, copy of "Unfogging the Future") hit the paper, the origami missiles decided to fight back.

They blew-up. Or to be more precise, Peter's cranes exploded with a shower of multi-coloured sparks, James's planes disappeared in a burst of blue flame and Remus's boats tore around the room like fireworks before they all hovered together, poised in the air in front of him and headed straight for his stomach. There was a flash of green light and he landed flat on his back on the carpet, emitting a small groan.

There was a short pause before the Common room erupted with laughter. Over the top of the cacophony, a clipped voice asked. "Like it Potter?" James looked around to see Lily standing behind him, a satisfied smirk playing about her lips. Marlene and Isabel were standing next to her, grinning evilly whilst Alice and Mary lurked in the background, their faces a picture of innocence.

'D'you mind telling us what's supposed to-'

There was a loud retch from the floor. Remus had rolled over and vomited around a dozen bright pink spiders on to the carpet. 'Pink,' He whined, looking up at them reproachfully. 'As if it wasn't bad enough, you made them pink.'

'No, if the instructions were correct, both the insect and colour should be different for every boat. And since you just attacked about fifty of them I'd say you're in for a treat.' Marlene looked extremely pleased with herself. James tore his gaze away as Remus puked several orange caterpillars on to the arm of the chair he was using to pull himself up, and turned to look at Peter. 'Bloody Hell!'

'It won't come off!' Peter wailed. He was standing in a baby blue dress, which he tugged at fruitlessly. Mary sighed exasperatedly. 'It's not meant to. There's a Temporary Sticking Charm in there somewhere.'

With a nasty feeling of anticipation, James slowly looked down at his own body. Everything seemed normal, but Lily conjured a mirror and handed it to him. 'I'd take a look.'

James jumped back from his reflection in shock and clutched his now bald head in horror. 'What have you done?'

'Hex models,' Mary explained throwing herself down in the armchair Peter had recently vacated and brushing a few caterpillars off the cushions. 'Engelbert Zonko sent them to me to test for the shop. They're set off if anybody attacks them. And don't worry about your hair.' She added to James as he tried to cover his head with a book. 'Unfortunately, it'll be back within the hour. We gave you the facial curses- it'll probably be your nose next.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll find out. And I wouldn't go to a teacher either, these will only stop when the effects of all the models have worn off.'

'And how long will that be?'

'About an hour per model. So you'll be waiting quite a while. I'd be grateful if I were you, at least I didn't give you the Entrail-Expellers.'

'Fine,' James conceded in a disgruntled tone as he rummaged through Emmeline Vance's bag for a larger book. 'That was pretty good. But I still think ours was better.'

'That was only Lily's revenge,' Marlene said brightly. 'You've still got mine to go.'

'And mine.' Isabel added and James noticed that both her arms and Marlene's face were still slightly green. There was a small moan from Remus' chair as a few bright purple butterflies fluttered from his lips. Marlene gave him a proud pat on the shoulder. 'Projectile vomiting at your age Remus? Never knew you had it in you.'

James turned to face the smug looking redhead standing beside him. "Don't think we're beaten Evans. You're just amateurs."

"Oh really? And who says we're finished either?"

"We could beat you if we wanted!" Was Peter's rather childish response as he tried to hide his unusual attire behind the chair. Marlene leaned over to put an arm round his shoulders and stage-whispered in his ear. "Just think of the owls, Peter. Feasting on your body."

"You didn't really mean that." He scoffed, clearly trying not to look scared. The blonde could be weirdly sadistic sometimes, and Peter had a strange fear of owls- something to do with being a rat, James supposed. Marlene simply examined her manicure and replied. "Oh no?"

"It's nearly time guys." Mary interrupted as she swung her legs over the arm of the chair and checked her watch. James whipped round to face her suspiciously. "Time for what?"

"Wait and see," She replied, before counting down. "Five, four, three, two-" And for the second time in as many days, the phrase "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE" echoed around Gryffindor tower as Lily answered his question. "The Anti-Black Dungbomb Conspiracy."

Without time to plan and prepare, James only had one weapon left in his usually well-stocked arsenal, and was, at that moment, immensely glad of Remus's love for the muggle "Sinee-ma". Edging closer to the girl, he put on a voice that he was convinced sounded sexy (Sirius said it sounded like a cat with a head cold, but what did he know?) and asked. "Are you part welsh Evans?"

She regarded him suspiciously for a moment before answering. "My grandfather was from Gwynedd. Why?"

"Because the green of the valleys could never match the green of your eyes. Give's a kiss?" The resounding slap that followed reminded him how often that weapon backfired.

**A.N. Not much of Mary in these last two chapters, but hopefully the next one will be more centered around her. It was after all, some of the other girls who suffered pranks.**


	16. Another Year at an End

Remus gazed thoughtfully out of the window as the train pulled away from Hogsmeade. He had always hated leaving Hogwarts, but this time he was glad that Marlene had not been given the opportunity to get her revenge. Isabel had indulged in an elaborate scheme three days before with the assistance of Sarah McKinnon- which had involved Arianrhod, the Hufflepuff seeker Octavia Smith, the Giant Squid, a blast-ended skrewt, Mr Wood and of course, the other Gryffindor fifth year girls. As a result, the Marauders had been constantly on their guard over the last days of term.

James looked up from his copy of the "Daily Prophet" and, as if reading his thoughts, remarked. "Well, Gentlemen, it looks like we've won after all."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked in a low voice. In total, he had had to go through twenty-three different styles of dress before the effects of the charm wore off and he was still somewhat traumatised. James turned the copy of the "Prophet" over to read the sports pages and said. "They haven't managed to get their revenge."

Remus stared at him incredulously. "Never got their revenge? I never got rid of those bugs 'til Saturday-"

"-I got chased around the School by Smith and a blast-ended skrewt-" Sirius put in from behind his newspaper- a muggle publication named the "The Sun" that Remus was not familiar with.

"-and you had to find an antidote to Amortentia that would work on a squid, how on earth can you say that they didn't get their revenge?"

"Well they never finished did they?" James explained as though it were painfully obvious. "And a prank unfinished is a prank uncounted."

"For all you know, Marlene's could have been hiding inside that last one."

"Nah, not after what we did on Wednesday; she was hanging from that chandelier for two hours before Flitwick found her," Sirius asserted. "And I think some of the others may have suffered a small mishap as well."

Remus snorted. "Alright, what have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Sirius…"

"Honestly I haven't done anything. Padfoot on the other hand.._._" He trailed off for effect. After a moment, James spoke up expectantly. "Well?"

"Yes, well, it occurred to me- get your own paper Peter," Peter immediately sat back in his seat, though his eyes continued to flick to page three of the newspaper- the only one, Remus noticed, that Sirius seemed interested in. "It occurred to me that while Lily, Isabel and Marlene are the only ones _officially_ taking their revenge, they are receiving a large amount of help from other people."

James leaned forward, suddenly worried. "You better not have annoyed McKinnon and Grey."

"Nah it's not them, don't worry yourself Prongs."

"Good," The bespectacled boy sat back in his seat in relief. "I owe them twenty galleons on the last Cannons match and they can turn really nasty regarding their money."

"And that m'boy is why you should never gamble." Sirius said, wagging his finger at him in a passable imitation of Professor Slughorn. Remus gave a pointed cough. "Could we return to the matter at hand?"

"Yeah, well- Miss Alice Bell and Miss Mary MacDonald may have discovered a treat in their dormitories this morning." Sirius told them triumphantly.

"You didn't- you know-"

"Even I have limits. I just- switched a few things."

"Ah. And when can we expect Alice and Mary to descend on us wielding pitchforks?"

"Pitchforks are Marlene, Moony. Alice was the Devil's Snare and Mary was the undiluted bubotuber pus. Get your murder methods right. Besides, none of them threatened Sirius- that was Isabel."

"Yes thank you for that input Prongs. I'm sure we're all happy to know who's going to kill us with what."

"It's why you love me, darling."

"In answer to your question Mr Moony," Sirius interrupted, folding his newspaper and standing up to stretch. "I don't know. What I do know, is that I need a piss."

"Well thanks for that, I really wanted to know."

"Very sarcastic today, aren't you?" James said in mock disapproval before turning to his leaving friend. "Sure you don't need me to come along and hold your paw, Padfoot? We all know what happened the last time you disappeared off on your own."

"Thanks Prongs, but I think that I can go to the bog without getting dungbombed. As ironic as that would be."

"I dunno, we did something in their bathroom, they might decide to get us in one." Peter said anxiously. Sirius rolled his eyes as he slid open the compartment door. "Only you, Wormtail, could make something you meant innocently sound dirty without realising."

He stepped out into the corridor and made to turn left before freezing in his tracks. "What is it Padfoot?" James asked as he discarded the "Prophet" and reached for Sirius's newspaper. The only answer he received was a strange cross between a mumble and a whimper of something along the lines of "spoke too soon", and the unmistakeable clipped tones of Lily Evans as the Marauder bolted. "You two get him, we'll take care of the others." As two figures who vaguely resembled Alice and Mary flashed past the window, the other Gryffindor girls entered the compartment, led by an evilly grinning Marlene McKinnon, and Remus Lupin's short life began to flash before his eyes.

Meanwhile, a few carriages down, two girls- one wearing a battered Wailing Banshees jacket and the other a bright pink and purple bobble hat- were sprinting down the corridor after a long-haired boy covering his head with his arms. The face of the usually kind and even-tempered Alice Bell was as red as the spiky hair that she had tried so hard to hide under her hat and her clothes gave off a faint whiff of rotten eggs that had been only partly masked by her best friend's perfume. The face of her companion Mary MacDonald, on the other hand, was as impassive as ever, but the brutality of the curses she was firing after her fleeing classmate belied how angry she was at the yolk stains on her once clean jacket, the long dark curls that had originally been ginger and the heavily shadowed eyelids on her previously make-up free face. Despite the fact that they were both travelling at very high speeds, Sirius's long legs were managing to steadily increase the length between the pursuers and their goal until, just after vaulting over the heads of a few fourth years sitting in the corridor playing cards, something caused him to stumble and topple, sprawled, on to the floor. Mary and Alice slowed to a halt over him, the latter nursing a stitch in her side. The former glanced around and, catching sight of Sarah McKinnon sitting in the compartment next door, wand drawn, reached into her pocket for her money. "How much do I owe you for that?"

"Couple of galleons should do it." Jim Grey's voice answered from her other side where he was sitting in the opposite compartment, his wand out as well. Mary struggled to keep her indignation out of her voice as Alice trained her wand on Sirius, who was getting to his feet, hands up in surrender. "Two galleons for a trip jinx?" She had always hated parting with her money. "I already got you your Fanged Frisbees off of Lily."

"We could always make it higher." Sarah suggested cheerily. Mary dug in her pocket immediately, muttering resentfully. "There must be a law against this." Sarah shrugged. "Sorry. But thanks Mary."

"-lovely doing business with you-"

"-see you next term-"

"-just remember, if you ever need us give us a shout-"

"-we'll be happy to help-"

"-you know our price."

Mary rolled her eyes as the Jim moved out of his compartment to sit next to Sarah, leaving the compartment that the fifth year girls had only recently vacated empty again. Alice jerked her wand towards it and Sirius, very obediently for one usually so determined to stir up trouble, stepped inside, speaking almost as soon as Mary closed the door. "I'm sure this started out as a prank war, not a "let's annihilate the Marauders" initiative."

"Who said there were any rules?" Alice retorted as Mary raised her wand too and positioned it between his eyes. "You're going to give us some answers Black- we know you did it."

"How much will it take for me to get out of here without scars?"

"Truthful answers. And even then maybe not, if we don't like them."

"First off," Alice began. "How have you been getting into the girls' dormitory?"

"Ah- now that is something I won't be telling you- woah woah woah wait a second!" Sirius's panic was audible as Alice began to aim a spell between his legs. "Will free hugs make you let me go?"

Mary exchanged glances with Alice, who rolled her eyes, before shifting her attention back to Sirius. "Will you scream if we shave your hair off?"

"But Mary," He answered, raising an eyebrow and saying in a voice that sounded like a cat with a head cold. "It's my handsomest feature."

Alice snorted. "Narcissus."

"Nope that's my little cousin and it's Narcissa not- alright, alright hold your fire Bell. Sheesh, you're more violent than you look. How about bribery?"

Mary narrowed her eyes. "How much?"

"No money I'm afraid. But…I'll do all your homework fooor…a month. How's that?"

"You mean you'll write two paragraphs every essay and say it's finished. Do you really expect us to fall for that?"

"You wound me MacDonald. When have I ever done anything to you?" Mary blinked and, at the same time as Alice, indicated her hair and clothing. "Yeah, well apart from that."

"Em, maybe when you blew up my desk in Charms, hid all my stuff in the dungeons and got me thrown out of the library for the whole of third year?" Alice volunteered. "And you've broken my nose three times in Quidditch practice." Mary added vaguely as she focused on pressing her wand to his jugular vein.

"Can I help it if bludgers are attracted to your nose?"

"Last time, you did it with your bat. On the ground."

"How was I supposed to know you were behind me? If it helps, you've hit me plenty times. And Alice the first two were all James and the last one only happened because Madam Pince is a tetchy old cow."

"You were swinging on the lamps doing a monkey impression!"

"Well you were the one who laughed and attracted her attention."

"Anyway," Mary broke in as Alice opened her mouth indignantly. "We're getting off topic. How did you get into the dormitories?"

"I'm not telling, end of story."

Mary looked around for something to threaten him with and finally settled on Mercury, whose cage she picked up gently as the owl turned its malevolent amber gaze on Sirius. "Remember my owl?"

"The man-hating kamikaze weirdo, or the stupid one?"

"Former."

"Then yes, I remember him well." Behind her Alice giggled and Mary knew that she too was thinking of the eventful breakfast in first year when Mercury had decided to dive-bomb half the boys in the hall. And _only_ the boys, James Potter had noted afterwards as he studied the rips in his jumper and Mary tried to pretend she did not know who Mercury belonged to. Sirius in particular had been a favourite victim of the deranged bird and he was currently eyeing the barn owl warily as Mary continued. "We could always let him out. Blood and feathers can be cleaned up easily, unlike your adhesive egg yolk."

"It'll come off after a few days you know."

"Stop changing the subject. Are you going to answer or not?"

Sirius hesitated before raising a finger. "No- BUT if you let that bird out I'll tell McGonagall that you cursed Bulstrode."

"Your word against mine. I'll just tell her you've been smuggling in contraband substances."

"And there's proof of that." Alice added knowingly, removing the jar of venomous Tentacula seeds from her pocket and rattling them.

"How did you get them? I'll tell Lily."

"And we'll say we were using them temporarily to blackmail you. Which is the truth." Alice replied, the last part sounding slightly less convincing than the first. Mary shrugged. "You split on us, we split on you. She'll believe Alice over you any day."

"McGonagall and Lily will. Not everybody."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll…" Sirius looked to be casting around wildly for something to say. "Tell everyone that….er…you both…er, fancy Remus!"

"You'll tell everyone that we both fancy Remus." Mary repeated slowly. Alice rolled her eyes. "I do have a boyfriend you know. And I'm pretty sure Frank would, again, believe me over you any day."

"And I…just don't." Mary stated flatly. "Why would I fancy Moony?"

"You used his nickname! You _do."_

"James uses your nickname. Does that mean you have a thing going on? Stop making things up." Sirius was thicker than she had thought. The last time she had fancied somebody was at the age of ten- when she still thought that Phoenixes created human babies from their ashes. Despite the obvious idiocy of his claims, however, he continued. "Ah, but where's the proof I'm making it up?"

"Where's the proof that you aren't?"

"Er…you have…a notebook that you write poems about your love in. And…I saw it…when you left it in your desk in Charms and we moved seats."

"We've never once moved seats in Charms."

"A technicality. I'll make up something better."

"You'll be owl food before you can say another word."

"Let that monster out and it won't just be rotten eggs in your clothes chest next time." Sirius threatened, suddenly serious. "But there's not going be a next time." Alice told him sweetly. "Is there?"

"No- but- ok, ok, we…used brooms."

"Brooms."

"Yeah…brooms…you know, you really shouldn't repeat everything I say Mary, it's a bad habit to get in to."

"And how did you manage to fly up the stairs when no-one saw you?"

"Er- we did it during the Defence revision sessions. When everybody was out helping."

"You were helping out too. I was right behind you."

"Ok, so I lied. We bribed a house-elf."

"I want names."

"Erm…Donkey. His name was Donkey."

"_Donkey?"_ Alice snorted.

"Now _you're_ repeating me- it's considered a mark of stupidity you know."

"As I highly doubt there are any house elves called _Donkey_," Mary spoke over the top of him. "I'm going to have to say I still don't believe you. Let's see if you can answer this next one correctly. When will our hair change back and how do I get this make-up off?"

"Have you tried washing it? Ouch!"

"That's for being smart." Mary said sharply as Sirius nursed the spot between his ribs where she had jabbed her wand. "No, I'm serious."

"We know that."

"No I mean it. It comes off normally. I knew you'd think I'd make it stick. And it'll go back to its normal length with a simple growth charm."

"You're not serious?" Alice moaned as she tugged at one of the spikes. Sirius frowned. "I thought you just said I _was_ Sirius."

"Oh very funny," Mary said. "And how am I supposed to use a growth charm over the holidays- my relatives are muggles!" Way to remind her that she wasn't going home Sirius, she was so grateful. He shrugged. "Those muggle things- scissors? Yours is longer than Alice's."

_Idiot, why didn't you think of that before? _"Right. Alice you keep an eye on him, I'll go and test this." She said, removing Sirius's wand from his hand and handing it to the other girl. "If he moves, gut him."

"With pleasure."

"Be back in a sec." Mary stepped out into the corridor and headed back in the direction they had come, searching for the toilet. Why it moved every year, she had no idea. Around half-way down the carriage she passed the Gryffindor keeper, Jack Anderson, who squinted at her in confusion, but she ignored him- people had been acting as if they weren't quite sure who she was all day. She supposed that mildly resembling Bellatrix Black in muggle clothes did not help. Luckily, she was much shorter and her eyes were grey instead of the Slytherin's green, but she still ducked her head as she passed a compartment of Slytherins, hoping the girl would not be inside. A bit further on, she passed the open compartment of the Marauders, from which she vaguely heard a voice saying. "No I'm sure it'll be ok if we turn them into chocolate frogs. Even Sirius isn't stupid enough to eat them…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Marlene," Mary said, as she stuck her head in and was greeted with the sight of three very sheepish looking boys no bigger than a wand being held up by their collars between Lily's fingers. "Interrogating him was practically a waste of time- he's talking nonsense. What are you going to do with them?" She added, nodding at the tiny Marauders.

"I think we should turn them into chocolate frogs." Marlene repeated loudly. Lily shot her an irritated look. "Whatever we do, we will not be turning them into anything edible. I may dislike Potter but I don't want to be responsible if Black cannibalises them."

A small squeak came from miniature James and the four girls bent forward to listen as he yelled. "I said, we can hear everything you say!"

"I know you can Potter. It's just nice to pretend you don't exist."

"We could always feed you to Dilys." Isabel added, and Peter noticeably cringed at the mention of Marlene's tortoiseshell kitten. Mary smirked as she stepped out of the compartment again. "I'll leave you to it," She told them as she slid the compartment door shut. "Have fun ladies."

By the time they pulled into Kings Cross, James, Remus and Peter were no closer to their original size and instead had acquired a strange purplish-blue nail and tooth colour, as well as several extra limbs- something Mary wondered if their parents would mind (James was already pretending to be a spider when Sirius carried him off the train). The fourth marauder, meanwhile, had had to undergo a rather painful attack at the claws of Mercury after attempting to escape when Alice momentarily took her attention off him to speak to Frank, an event which had left a considerable mess on the compartment floor and large beak marks in his jersey. When Mary returned after washing off the make-up and testing the water on the tip of one of the curls, he was cowering in a corner of the compartment as Alice attempted to force the owl back into his cage without receiving injury, and with shaking hands fled as soon as the girls let him go, gibbering something about never pranking again. "That'll be the day." Alice had remarked as Mary turned to help her wrestle with Mercury, finally succeeding with only minimal scratches on her hands, and picking up their luggage.

She followed the other girl off the train and then, after a few moments of careful study- having never been to Kings Cross before- imitated the way the crowd was passing through the wall back to the muggle world, where she had to wait until evening to catch the Knight bus all the way back up north to Edinburgh again. They really might have thought of adding more stops on the Hogwarts express, it would have made things so much simpler.

Wondering if she had enough money left for the bus fare, Mary checked her pocket- thirteen sickles, not even enough for a drink on the journey. _Damnable third years. _If next year was going to hit her pocket lining so hard, she might not bother coming back. As soon as the thought appeared, she dismissed it. Of course she had to come back. Hogwarts was her home now.


	17. Owls, for Want of a Better Title

The morning sun warmed her back as Mary sat dangling her legs from the wall. She was due to go to Diagon Alley that afternoon, her book list having arrived a few weeks before, but had wanted to finish a letter she was writing to Alice first and had chosen her habitual spot at the end of the back garden to do so, as a line of pinnied and curlered suburban housewives collected water in buckets at the standpipe along the street. The muggle pen scratched across the paper as she wrote- it would be strange having to adjust to using a quill again when she returned to school.

…_I've been at my Aunt Edith's for most of the summer, but my mum's parents wanted to spend some time with me at their home down south during the last week- it's even warmer down here. It'll be weird- I've only ever returned from Hogwarts by the train, I never used it to get there when I lived in Hogsmeade but I'll see you there this year._

_There's not much news to be honest. Molly and Arthur Weasley have had another child- Percy- but I haven't been able to see him yet. From Molly's letters though, it sounds like he'll be a lot better behaved than Bill and Charlie; apparently he only cried once, and that was when his uncle Fabian broke Molly's favourite vase playing Quidditch inside the house when he and Gideon were minding Bill and Charlie (I'm guessing he didn't know that Molly and Arthur would be returning from the hospital so soon).In fact, when he was born, the Healers thought he was dead for about five minutes._

_Apart from that nothing's really happened. Well done in your O. by the way, we all knew you'd get an 'O' on Herbology. I did alright in mine- 'E's in Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms and 'O's in History of Magic and Defence. Got an 'A' in Transfiguration, but thank goodness I won't be continuing this year. All in all, the holiday's been pretty unmemorable but it's nice to be able to relax. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Mary._

_P.S. Did you manage to get that egg yolk out of your clothes? _

She finished the letter and checked it over for mistakes. Alice was normally her only school correspondent during the holidays, and even she usually only sent one letter, so in truth, a lot more had happened than she was willing to tell her classmate about. She had mentioned Molly's new baby, but she hadn't told Alice that ever since she had come home after the term had ended, she had been corresponding with the older woman, whose husband Arthur had been a good friend of her dad's. Privately, she thought that it was only Molly's motherly nature that had prompted her to write, but she was grateful all the same.

Mary had also neglected to tell Alice that only the night before, the unexpected had turned up on the doorstep. She had been sitting in the same place on the wall outside her grandparent's house in Finchley, reading a copy of the "Telegraph" she had lifted from the dining room table, when she had inexplicably looked to her left and caught sight of Sirius Black walking towards her, trunk trundling along behind.

"_W__h__at the hell are you doing here?"_

Looking back, that probably was not the tone she should have used.

"_I've got a bit of a problem."_

_Mary's eyes flicked to the trunk and back to his face. She had always praised her ability to quickly put two and two together as far as Siriu__s was concerned. "You ran away?"_

"_Got it in one."__ Sirius gave a weak smile, but she could see t__hat there was something wrong. "__I don't suppose you know of anywhere I could s__tay- the Leaky Cauldron's full."_

"_I would put you up here but-"_

"_No!" His eyes were wide. "__No, I didn't mean I was looking for you to- I mean do you know anywhere e__lse- like a hotel or something…"_

"_What about your cousin- Andr__omeda?"_

"_On holiday in Wales."_

"_James?"_

"_I don't want to intrude…"__ He fidgeted nervously and she rolled her eyes. __He could be such an idiot when he was on a manners drive- something he occasionally did when he did not have James around to correct him. The key word in that sentence being 'occasionally'. "Sirius, I'm pretty sure he'd__ be thrilled to have you staying with him and__ you know his parents love you."_

"_But how am I supposed to g__et there?"_

_She gave him a look that plainly said she was about to state the obvi__ous. "The Knight Bus maybe?"_

"_That mad purple bus thing tha__t James was complaining about?"_

"_Clearly. __How else did you get here like?"_

"_I used the muggle money I had on the underground. You're the only person I know__ who's in London at the moment."__ He paus__ed for a moment before adding. "__My mother never travelled any other way than a__pparition if she could help it."_

_She gave him a curious look. "__How did you know I was in London__?"_

"_Gideon Pr__ewett told Frank's dad,__ Fran__k overheard, he told Remus, who told me."_

"_So you've all been chatting abo__ut me behind my back, have you?"__ Sirius winced at her suddenly angry response and she quickly tried to calm herself down. She had just hated the idea of __being a topic of conversation. "__Sorry- why were they tal__king about where I was staying?"_

"_Apparently y__our owl- the dumb one- turned up at the Prewetts __and the twins had to send it on- it sounds like they had a good bit of fun catching it__,"__ Sirius looked relieved that she was no long__er about to bite his head off. "__Gideon and Mr Longbottom are in so__me kind of organisation-"_

"_The Order of the Phoenix."__ She said quietly. Sirius splu__ttered. "The Order of the What?"_

"_Clean out your ea__rs and don't be so sick-minded,"__She told him, her voice sharp. "__Phoenix. Like the bird. It's an organisation headed by Dumbledore that was started six years ago__ to fight Voldemort. I think the twins__ and Frank's dad are members.__ Dad used to be before he died."__ She blocked the memory from her mind as Siriu__s shrugged. "Never heard of it."_

"_You wouldn't. It's not like they're going around sticking up posters. Never mind, it's not important- either way you must have looked a right s__ight on the muggle underground."__ She hopped down from the wall an__d strode over to the kerbside. "__Now I'm going __to warn you. You may want to grab a bucket."_

_Sticking her wand arm over the road, she flinched as a loud bang erupted in the middle of the street and a giant triple-decker bus materialised in front of her. A morose-looking man with a large belly stepped down from the bus and said in a monotone voice that sounded as if he had had to say the__ same thing many times before. "__Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Terry Slater and I will be your conductor for this evening. We ho__pe you have a pleasant journey."__ Mary thought that the man sounded in dire need of a pleasant journey himself but turned to Sirius, who was struggling to his feet having been knocked to the ground by the force of the vehicle, and je__rked her head towards the bus. "Right, where is it James lives?"_

"_Godric's Ho__llow but I'm not sure if- OUCH!"__ Sirius' voice was cut off as she gave him a shove up the steps and hand__ed his trunk to the conductor. "__You heard the boy- Go__dric's Hollow."_

_The conductor nodded miserably and turned to step back on to the bus. Mary only had time to smirk at Sirius' stricken face before there was a second loud bang and the bus shot down the street and out of sight. _

She assumed that he had reached James's house safely. Anything could have gone wrong but she still resolved not to tell Alice about the entire episode. They weren't that close, and if Sirius was having trouble at home, that was his business and she wouldn't pry. With the exception of this and the sweltering weather that had caused the muggle government to appoint an official "Minister for Drought", her holiday had, as she had told Alice, been rather boring so it wasn't a complete lie.

Looking down at the letter again, she climbed down from the wall and ran up to her room, where Mercury was sitting, perched on the end of her bed. Apus was off searching for the Weasley residence; she had sent him away four days before but by the sound of what Sirius had said about him turning up at the Prewetts, she highly doubted that he would be back soon. As she finished tying the parchment to the owl's leg, she gave him a stroke. "You'll have to be back by tomorrow you know, I can't leave for Hogwarts without you." Mercury merely snapped at her finger "affectionately" and opened his wings, before swooping in to the air. "Mercury, stop!"

It was too late. The owl had flown straight in to the window pane. Rushing towards him, she noted that he seemed alright, except for a disgruntled expression in his amber eyes that looked suspiciously like he had been trying to do that all along, and had somehow failed in his objective. She clicked her tongue as she opened the catch on the window and he hopped out. "Kamikaze freak." Some things never changed.


	18. Diagon Alley

Mary stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron and took hold of her grandmother's arm before guiding her towards the hidden door. It was lunchtime and the pub would be quite busy, but that was all the more reason to get inside before the muggles outside noticed that there were a rather large amount of people disappearing in to thin air next to them. She was dressed in muggle clothing, with the exception of her over-large 'Wailing Banshees' jacket which was passable enough, but some of the others who walked past were obviously wizards- she spotted one man wandering down the street in doublet and hose. One of the customers in the bookshop next door seemed to be under the impression he was selling insurance.

Pushing the door of the pub open, Mary stepped inside and let go of her grandmother's sleeve. It was its usual dingy self but for once not jam-packed with witches and wizards eating lunch, buying drinks or merely standing around to show off whatever they had bought. It was therefore not difficult to spot a large group of redheads crowded around a table in the corner and very quickly one of them, a short woman with an air of warmth about her, turned and noticed her, before bustling over to sweep her in to a hug. "Mary dear, it's lovely to see you-have you had a good summer?"

"Yes thanks, Molly. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, we've just come in for a family dinner- it was the only time Fabian and Gideon could get off for a good while. I don't know if I told you but they finished their Auror training in July!"

'Really? That's wonderful!' Molly had actually mentioned this in her letters, but Mary wasn't about to put a damper on the woman's obvious high spirits. "Oh, this is my Grandmother, Gran meet Molly Weasley."

"Meredith Wilson, pleased to meet you." Her Grandmother shook Molly's hand politely, immediately at ease with the red-head's open manner. Molly looked from her to Mary again. "You must sit down and have a drink with us- no I insist!"

She turned back to the large group of red-headed men who were gathered around the table and indicated the first, a tall man with glasses and prematurely thinning hair who smiled whilst cradling a small baby in his arms. "You've met Arthur of course, and this is Percy." Arthur Weasley gave a smile and a nod while the baby gurgled, as if it knew it was being talked about. "And you know Tom and Bilius…" The two ex-captains of the Gryffindor Quidditch team grinned up at her as they tried to stop two small boys breaking the butterbeer glasses. "…And Bill and Charlie…" She turned to the last two men. "And I don't know if you remember Fa- Gideon don't _do_ that!"

Fabian Prewett flashed her an innocent smile as his brother, Gideon, hastily extinguished the small fireballs they had been bewitching to race each other along the table top. Molly gave an exasperated sigh. "Really, at your age! As I was saying, I don't know if you remember my brothers, Fabian and Gideon?"

Mary smirked. "I don't think Hogwarts could forget." Fabian and Gideon's faces cracked in to identical grins. "Told you they still loved us, Molls!" Fabian cried. Gideon was wiping away imaginary tears of joy as he sobbed. "This is the proudest moment of my life!"

Molly pursed her lips. "Aurors indeed! I don't know how Mad-Eye puts up with you!" Tom and Bilius rolled their eyes at the same time, but Arthur was chatting away animatedly to Mary's grandmother, who had been looking slightly disconcerted at the Prewetts antics, and now seemed rather amused at his fascination with record players. Molly flicked her wand and two more chairs scooted over, knocking the legs out from underneath Mary who fell back in to one with a bump. As Molly plied her grandmother with questions, Mary found herself accosted by the Gideon Prewett, who brandished his hands in front of her face. "Look at what your owl made me do." Mary glanced at his hands, which were covered in small cuts and commented. "I heard he turned up at yours. What happened?"

"Thing started whizzing around the house trying to find the window," Fabian said cheerily, his own hands blemish free. "Gideon here had the bright idea to catch it with a net and a broomstick."

"Scuse me but it was your idea. I just carried it out." Gideon broke in.

"You could have done it without crashing my broomstick." Tom told them. "That's the last time I let you borrow it for anything- d'you know how much you scratched the varnish?"

"To be honest mate, I was more worried when Mum turned up. My eardrums will never be the same again." Mary smirked. If Mrs Prewett was anything like her daughter, then the twins had good cause to be worried. After she had apologised for Apus's stupidity, to which the two young men merely sniffed in a perfect imitation of their ex-head of house, Mary soon found herself chatting to Tom and Bilius about their favourite subject- Quidditch.

"Do you know who's captain this year then?" Tom asked eagerly, his face falling as she shook her head. "No, sorry. It'll probably be Anna though won't it? Seeing as how she's been on the team longest and all."

Bilius looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't be so sure. When I was there, she certainly showed enthusiasm for the sport, but she didn't seem like she would ever want to be captain."

"It's the teacher's decision," Tom pointed out before admitting. "But yeah, you're right. Anna doesn't seem like the type for the captaincy. But Potter might be."

"James!" Mary wanted to scoff, but realised that he was probably right. James' Quidditch obsession could match a Weasley's any day. "Oh please don't say McGonagall's made him captain- he'll be insufferable."

"James Potter?" Bilius asked for confirmation. "The James Potter who blew up the Slytherin changing rooms? The seeker?"

"How did you know he's the seeker?"

"You forget, my brother's the guy who talks Quidditch in his sleep."

"Oi! You're not much better."

"Alright, I get it. No need to start World War Three." Tom and Bilius looked blank at her reference and she sighed. "Muggle history."

"Oh." After a moment Tom spoke again. "You support Pride of Portree, don't you?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, so I'll just assume that you have some gigantic Quidditch archive at home and leave it there. But yes, I support them. Why?"

"Cos when we flatten them on Saturday, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You didn't get taken on by the Tornadoes."

"I did." Mary had never seen him looking so pleased with himself and couldn't resist pointing out smugly. "Ah but Portree haven't lost a game this season."

"Yeah, but let's face it: Caerphilly were two players down, Appleby's was a friendly-" Mary resisted the urge to snort at the word 'friendly'. "-half of Puddlemere are all new recruits and in the last game they were facing the Cannons…" The three of them conversed in a similar vein for the next twenty minutes until a loud bang caused everyone to look around in surprise as an empty table next to them flew in the air before crashing to the ground on its side. Then Percy began to cry and Molly wheeled round to face Fabian and Gideon whose innocent and mildly shocked expressions slipped under her stern gaze. "Alright, hand them over." She demanded and Fabian reluctantly handed her the exploding clockwork mice that he and Gideon had been sending under the tables since their impersonation of Professor McGonagall had ended fifteen minutes before. Confused, Mary hissed to Bilius as Molly began to berate her brothers. "How did she know?"

"Well it would have been a pretty likely guess anyway, but Percy's turning in to a right little Prewett alarm. He cries every time they do something wrong. They're very lucky he wasn't born when they were doing stealth and tracking in Auror training."

"How can he tell?"

"Dunno, baby senses I think. Fabian threatened to put him in the bin the other day."

"What happened?"

"He cried." At that point Mary felt someone touch her shoulder, and turned to see her grandmother discreetly tapping her watch as Arthur tried to hush Percy. Nodding, she stood up and went to speak to Molly, nearly tripping over Charlie, who was watching his mother shouting in fascination. "Eh, Molly- I'm sorry but we really need to go now. I have to get my books and things-"

"Oh of course dear, I'm terribly sorry for having kept you so long."

"Oh no, it's alright. We had a really nice time." Molly beamed at her. "I'm sure we'll see you again soon." She enveloped Mary in a hug but almost immediately whipped round and began shouting at Gideon again, who had been trying to sneak the mice back from her pocket. Exchanging goodbyes with the other Weasleys, Mary quickly took her Grandmother by the arm again and steered her out to the bins at the back.

"They seemed very nice."

Mary reached up to tap the third brick on the left with her wand and watched her grandmother's eyes grow wide with a feeling of pride. It must have been twenty odd years since the older woman had been to Diagon Alley, and Mary let her savour the moment before answering. "Aye, they're a bit wild but you couldn't meet anyone nicer than a Weasley."

"Who were the two young men down at the end? Fabian and Gideon, I think they were called."

"They're Molly's brothers. They were in seventh year when I was in first. They were pranksters- in fact they still are, even though they have one of the most serious jobs imaginable."

"Yes, Molly said they were auras? Is that correct?"

"Aurors. They're like the wizarding version of MI5." She explained, leading the way through the arch. "Alastor Moody is in charge of the Auror office but most folk apparently just call him Mad-Eye. He's supposed to be very tough, but even he'll have met his match in the Prewett twins. I know for a fact that even the Marauders have borrowed some of their pranks."

"Who are the Marauders?"

"Did I hear someone mention me?" A loud voice asked from behind her. Mary suppressed a sigh. "Sirius, when I refer to the Marauders, I'm not just referring to you."

Sirius grinned at her as she turned round. "Miss me?"

"No."

"Aw thanks."

Her grandmother was looking between the two quizzically, and Mary indicated Sirius dismissively. "This is Sirius Black- one of the afore-mentioned Marauders."

Sirius grinned at her grandmother, who quickly took on the 'Isn't he such a sweet boy' look that most middle-aged women got whenever they met him, despite his often dishevelled appearance, (until, like Professor McGonagall, they got to know him) and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Meredith, Mary's grandmother."

"Pleased to meet you." Sirius answered, remembering his manners for once and shaking the older woman's hand. Unfortunately, he soon blew it. "You'll be Mrs MacDonald's mother?"

"Y-yes." Her grandmother's smile faltered slightly at the mention of her beloved daughter; Sirius had touched on a sore spot. Morfydd Wilson had been her mother's pride and joy, even to the extent where Meredith had been initially mistrustful of her prospective son-in-law (Mary remembered the arguments from when she was a toddler), and she had taken her daughter's death far harder than her business-minded estate agent husband. A passing comment, or casual mention was enough to dampen her spirits even after six years and Mary winced slightly as Sirius continued cheerily as if nothing had happened, clearly under the impression that he was being polite. "I can see the family resemblance."

"Really." Meredith's tone could have cut ice. Mary attempted to signal to Sirius to shut up- each sentence that tumbled from his mouth was spoiling the good mood the older woman had been in. He merely looked at her in confusion, and she instead decided to break in. "Anyway, Sirius, I'm sure you've got things you need to buy, and I need to get my books so I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now-"

"You know dear," Her grandmother interrupted loudly, her voice sounding slightly stuffy. "It's quite hot out here. Would you mind if I found somewhere to sit down for a while?"

"Oh that's fine," Mary nearly let out a sigh of relief as she pointed to a café a little further down the Alley. Now she wouldn't have to deal with the gloomy grandparent for a while. "You could go to Fortescue's if you want. They do great ice creams and Florean takes muggle money."

"I think I'll do that." Her grandmother said stiffly, nodding to Sirius. "Goodbye."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs Wilson."

"I'm sure."

As soon as the older woman was out of earshot Mary dug her wand viciously in between Sirius's ribs. "Idiot."

"Ow- what was that for?" He wheezed, clutching his stomach.

"Didn't you see me signalling to you to shut up?"

"Was that what you were doing? I thought you were trying to do the hippogriff."

"Where's James? Because I'm pretty sure that I told you to go to his house last night and I didn't expect to have to put up with you again today."

"Well thanks for the welcome."

"Don't know why you expected one- my roots were black for weeks _and_ there's a water shortage."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've still got the scars your bloody owl gave me."

"Don't blame me. You were the one who wouldn't answer our questions."

"And torture's still illegal."

"I prefer the term, forceful persuasion," She corrected as she passed Sophie Madley, a Hufflepuff classmate, and raised a hand in greeting. "Are you going to tell me what you've done with James or will I have to use it again?"

"Yeah, I've got a bone to pick with you about that." They were halfway down North Side now, which for some reason was almost empty, and as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, he pulled her in to the shop opposite, which happened to be Flourish and Blotts. He began to stride towards the counter, but then turned right and headed towards a shelf piled high with reduced copies of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Stopping, he turned to face her with a scowl. "Why did you sentence me to spend the last few precious days of my holidays with Badge-boy?"

"What are you talking about? And why are we in here?"

"Don't you know who the new Quidditch captain is?"

Mary felt her heart sink. "Tom Weasley asked me that. Please tell me it's not-"

"Oh it is." Mary fought the urge to bang her head against the large portrait of Newt Scamander next to her. Tom had been right. "I'm guessing that's why you pulled me away from Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

Sirius nodded. "He's been unbearable. Half an hour after I arrived last night, he launches in to his list of possible training methods- some of which are so brutal they should be illegal. He even wears that badge on his pyjamas. I had to sit with him for three hours this morning while he read through seventeen pages of notes on the last World cup qualifier."

"Czechoslovakia beat England seven hundred and thirty to ten didn't they?" Mary remembered it as being on the same day that Scotland had won their first qualifier in fifty years against South Africa.

"Don't remind me. As if the score wasn't bad enough, he just had to go and analyse every detail of the England beaters poor performance- ranted about Ludo Bagman for a good half hour. I think even his Dad's had enough of him."

"Had enough of who?" Sirius jumped about a foot in the air and Mary froze as the messy hair and round glasses of James Potter appeared from around the bookshelf. He was looking unusually pompous, with a manner more fitting for a prefect than a Marauder, and on the front of his jumper his purple Quidditch captain badge glistened as he thrust his chest out importantly. Sirius grinned nervously at his best friend and snatched a book from a nearby shelf. "Nothing Prongs. I was just showing Mary a picture of this-er- blibbering humdinger. They cannibalise their young, you know."

"I thought they were an urban myth." James stated suspiciously as Sirius desperately rifled through the glossy pages. Mary shrugged. "They are. He was just trying to prove to me that they're real though." '_The best lies are based on truth.'_ She reminded herself silently, as she occasionally did when in a particularly tight spot. Luckily, this time, Sirius caught on and said adamantly. "They are definitely real! I used to keep them as pets."

"Anyway, blibbering humdingers aside, aren't you supposed to be keeping this lunatic under control James?"

"Hey, I only popped into Quality Quidditch Supplies for a second and when I turned round he was gone. It's not my fault."

"Yeah. A second. Right," Sirius replied sarcastically, checking his watch. "Which is why you only left half an hour later."

"I got held up." The boy shrugged as Mary glanced down at the bag filled with Quidditch books and broomstick applications. "You bought all of those?"

"Why not?"

"No offence but I don't think I've ever seen either of you pick up a book in six years."

"Yeah Prongs, what's the big idea?" Sirius added accusatorily, looking offended. "You abandoning me or something?"

"Quidditch books don't count." James argued before remarking curiously. "Quiet today isn't it? Is this what bookshops are always like?"

Mary frowned slightly before remembering an article in the Daily Prophet a few days before. "Didn't you read the papers? Keegan's gone and made another balls-up- he let slip to one of the Witch Weekly reporters that he thinks the Death Eaters will target Diagon Alley next."

"My parents don't read the Prophet," James informed her, adjusting his glasses. "Not after what they said about Elphias Doge during the Experimental charms fiasco."

Sirius's face had developed a sneer not unlike that which often crossed his cousin's face. "I can't believe they let that idiot stay on as head. My cousin's four year old knows more about Magical Law Enforcement than him."

"People believe him though," Mary pointed out. "Why I can't imagine- especially after Little Norton." Only a month before, the Death Eaters had struck again- this time at a small village in the heart of the Midlands, causing around a dozen deaths. Keegan, who had had Aurors stationed almost everywhere but there, had come under fire for his lack of judgement, but eventually the blame had been passed to one of his undersecretaries, who was now facing an internal inquiry. "I don't even think the Auror office have taken him seriously this time- Moody's given the Prewetts the day off today."

"Well let's face it," Sirius drawled lazily. "At least we know that if there's one place the Death Eaters aren't going to be stupid enough to attack, it'll be here. Why bother proving the twat right, when they can just make sure he gets a bad press?"

"You know Padfoot, that almost sounded intelligent," James commented. "Are you sure _you're _not the one abandoning me?"

"If I have to help carry that lot home then yes." His friend answered, indicating the Quidditch gear. At the mention of home, Mary suddenly wondered about her grandmother and checked her watch. It had been half an hour since she had left her- it would be a good idea to get her books and other items now if they wanted to get the train back for six o'clock; the first rule in her grandparents house was that you never,_ ever,_ missed the news at half past six- a habit Mary had started to apply to the WWN instead of ITV. Glancing at the two boys, who had suddenly seemed to notice where they were and had begun looking around curiously (Mary had a sneaking suspicion that they had not been inside Flourish and Blotts for a good few many years) she jerked a finger at the school section and muttered. "I'm just going to go and get my stuff-"

"Yeah, we'll see you at school-" Sirius began before catching sight of something over the top of the bookshelves and stiffening like a hound scenting prey. "Snotty pureblood first year at one o'clock Prongs."

"Whe- oh. The mother's a Slytherin if ever I saw one."

"Whole family- that's Mulciber's mummy."

"I can see where he gets the teeth from. Never knew he had a brother."

"Nah that'll be his cousin- see the Blishwick hair? There's one in sixth- I mean, seventh year."

"I think I've got stink pellets on me- what d'you reckon?"

"Wait till horse-face's back is turned…" Mary sighed as she left them to their plotting, catching a glimpse of the small, snobbish-looking boy in question as she hurriedly left the shop. She only hoped they wouldn't do too much damage…

**A.N. Bit long winded I'm afraid, but I needed to bridge the gap between summer and school. May be shortened later.**


	19. Requirements of a Hogwartian Education

_According to Flourish and Blotts_ _manager_,_ Broderick Blott, the trouble started when two teenage boys "dungbombed" eleven year old Reuben Blishwick, who was shopping for his new Hogwarts things with his aunt, Mrs Cythereia Mulciber (43). Young Reuben's shout of disgust was apparently misinterpreted by the other customers, who immediately ran screaming from the shop, causing wide-scale panic in the street. In the event, much damage was done to outside market stalls, knocked over by fleeing shoppers as they attempted to get away, causing an estimated seven hundred galleons worth of damage. Order was quickly restored however with the arrival of a couple of junior aurors who had been on their day off, who were later joined by their superior, Mr Alastor Moody, Head of the Auror office. When questioned by the Prophet, Mr Moody gave this sole message to the press. "This would never have happened if it weren't for you idiots spreading panic, so I'll thank you to keep your noses out and let us do our job."_

_Mrs Mulciber, however, stated. "It's ridiculous- those two boys should be charged. My nephew and I were minding our own business when they decided to wreak havoc, we had nothing to do with it." Reports that Mrs Mulciber jinxed one of the boys are unconfirmed, as they disappeared immediately after the event. The Ministry has issued descriptions but so far, nobody has come forward. _

_Mr Moody is fifty-two._

"James and Sirius have surpassed themselves this time, haven't they?" Marlene's voice interrupted as Mary finished the article and looked up from her copy of the "Daily Prophet" to greet her. "How did you guess it was them?"

"The fact that Sirius has sprouted foot-long tentacles from his shoulder blades is a bit of a giveaway." Marlene said, grinning as she sat down opposite her. "He's pretending to be a distant relative of the giant squid to scare first years- apparently he's not letting anyone remove them." Mary smirked as the train whistle sounded and the Hogwarts Express began to trundle out of the station. Everybody else hung out of windows to wave to relatives, but she had said goodbye to her grandparents at home, having managed to convince them to let her travel to the station by herself. After Little Norton and previous Death Eater attacks, she had been considerably more cautious about bringing them in to the wizarding world, and leaving them stranded in the middle of Platform Nine and Three Quarters was not a good idea.

Scratching Mercury's head through the bars of his cage, she twirled her wand between her fingers as she asked. "How were your holidays?"

"Same old, same old. Sarah and Dad dragged me to England's World Cup Qualifier last week."

"May I offer you my condolences?"

"To be honest, I don't care that they lost. It shut my sister up for a while. How about yours?"

Mary shrugged. "Bit boring to tell the truth. Nice weather though."

"Yeah, I managed to get a great tan." The blonde agreed, holding up a bronze arm in satisfaction. Mary's skin on the other hand, had been a highly unattractive lobster-red for most of the holiday, until she had managed to unearth an old tube of Dagworth's Sunblock for Delicate Skin (made with real goosegrass) in her aunt and uncle's hall press, where it was being used to prop up a row of ancient penny novelettes. Where they had got it from, she did not know, though the date on the bottom stated 1952, but after testing it on a finger she concluded that it still seemed to work and had gladly applied it in liberal amounts on her arms and face. Mary nodded and Marlene sat back in her seat, looking more than a little pleased with herself.

There was a short silence before the compartment door slid open again and Lily poked her head in. "Oh, you're already here. Could you look after my stuff for me for a bit? I've got a prefects meeting. And by the way, why has Black got tentacles on his back?"

"No idea." Marlene answered innocently as Mary discreetly slid the newspaper down the side of the seat.

"Oh," Lily swayed in the doorway for a moment, looking slightly put out. "I just thought one of you might know: there was an article in the Daily Prophet-"

"No, that wasn't him," Mary lied quickly. "I was there, James dragged him into Quality Quidditch Supplies before it happened." Well it was partly true.

"Oh, ok." Lily turned away up the corridor, sliding the compartment door shut again with a look of disappointment. "D'you reckon she believed us?" Mary asked, as soon as she was gone. Marlene shook her head. "Nah, but she can't tell them off without proof. I don't want to have to listen to her ranting all through the feast again. Christmas was bad enough."

"Well, you have to admit, releasing pixies into the hall was a bit far." Mary offered. Though Marlene and Lily had rarely had an outright argument, and were usually perfectly friendly towards one and other, they didn't always see eye to eye. Mary on the other hand wasn't sure if the boys didn't deserve a good telling-off. As harmless as their prank had been, and as stupid as it was for the Prophet and Keegan to have fuelled fears in the first place, she hadn't liked the way they had been so dismissive of possible dangers. Ministry incompetence was costing enough lives as it was, and wasting the Auror office's time was a serious offence. "_Mind you, it's not like they knew the kid would cause that much of a fuss." _Dismissing the topic, she changed the subject. "So what did you get in your O.W.L.s?"

"'O's for Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Charms, 'A's in Ancient Runes and Potions, 'P's in Divination and History of Magic and 'E's for Herbology and Defence. You?"

"'O's in Defence and History of Magic, an 'A' in Transfiguration, a 'D' in Divination and 'E's in everything else."

"How the hell did you get an 'O' in History of Magic? Even Lily only managed an 'E'."

"How the hell did you get one in Transfiguration?"

"There's a difference, Transfiguration's just not your strong point whereas History of Magic is the bane of everyone who's passed through the classroom doors."

"Not Binns."

"Binns has been dead for over two hundred years."

"Fair point." There was a short silence before Marlene, looking around at ankle level as if she had lost something, muttered. "Damn, bloody thing's run off again." She flicked the compartment door open with her wand. "Accio Dilys."

A moment later, a loud yowl was heard in the corridors and several people squealed and ducked as a flailing, half-grown tortoiseshell cat hurtled in to the compartment and landed on Marlene's lap. Mary smirked as it gave its owner an indignant look, but purred as she scratched behind its ears. "Trying to decapitate second years with cats won't work you know."

"They're third years now."

'Oh yeah, I forgot. So the new first years-"

"-are currently being scarred for life by James and Sirius." The two boys made it their personal mission to bemuse as many new pupils as they could before the prefects began patrolling and Mary was sure this year would be no exception. "I'm not sure whether it's my duty to rescue them or not."

"Nah let them stew for a while," Marlene leaned over to close the compartment door as Dilys batted a paw at Mercury, who gave the feline a look filled with as much disdain as an owl could muster. "It's only fair; the Prewetts did it to us after all."

"Aye, I suppose so. And speaking of the Prewetts, you'll never guess who the new members of the Auror office are."

"_No_, surely the Ministry wouldn't let them in."

"They would, and what's more they haven't changed a bit."

"Sirius Black wants to be an Auror,' Marlene added thoughtfully. "He told me so last year."

"Fabian, Gideon and Sirius all in the same place? Why will I _not_ feel safer in my bed?"

"Don't worry. You know how often he changes his mind about it," Marlene reassured her. "What are you thinking of doing?"

Mary gave a half-hearted shrug. "Dunno, McGonagall never came up with anything. I was going to help in the shop, but that's kind of impossible now. Haven't really thought about it."

"You could go into the DMLE too." Marlene suggested earnestly, clearly hoping for someone else to share her enthusiasm for her chosen profession as a Wizengamot administrator. "You're good at History of Magic- that'll help." Mary shook her head. "I'd rather not go into law, thanks."

"Well, be an Auror then."

"Have you seen my Transfiguration marks? Just leave it, Marlene."

But the other girl would not drop the subject and for the next fifteen minutes she eagerly listed possible careers, her enthusiasm not even slightly dented by Mary's increasingly non-committal answers, until the compartment door slid open again and Alice hauled her trunk inside. "About time too! With the boyfriend were you?" Alice flushed the colour of beetroot at Marlene's teasing, but answered quietly. "That is none of your business."

"So that's a yes."

Alice flushed deeper as Marlene turned to Mary. "Looks like it's just you and Lily left then."

"What are you on about?"

"Third year? Remember what Lily forced us all to agree to after James asked her out for the first time?" Mary racked her brains for a good few minutes before the memory came to her. A disgusted thirteen year old redhead standing over James Potter's inert body before turning to her dorm-mates, who had all watched her cracking the poor boy around the head in amazement. "_I say we swear off boys for good." _She had suggested, and with that steely glint in her eye, nobody had dared argue with her suggestion. Marlene had broken her promise within a week, and after the short argument between the two girls Mary had forgotten the promise almost entirely. It seemed Alice had too, and she frowned worriedly. "D'you think she remembers?"

Marlene shrugged. "Probably- it is Lily. But I think by boys, she meant Marauders."

"Well that's you out three times then," Alice said slyly, clearly attempting to get her own back. "Didn't you even go out with Peter once?"

"I felt sorry for him, ok? Besides, we are straying from the point here."

"Not to seem rude, but what point?" Mary asked as she tugged the 'Prophet' back out of the side of the seat, which appeared to have started eating it, and detached the extra book voucher that came with it. Marlene rolled her eyes. "You and Lily are the only ones left. You're sixteen and neither of you have been out with someone."

"So?"

"It is an essential part of being a teenager!"

"Hm."

"I mean you even have to visit that horrific Puddifoot place at least once in your Hogwarts career- it's practically tradition!"

"Yeah…"

"Good, so you don't mind me matchmaking?"

"Hm… wait what?" Mary had learned long ago that when Marlene- or indeed Sirius, James or Lily- went off on a rant, tuning out was the better option. Now she wasn't so sure. "Marlene, I really don't need a boyfriend."

"It's not a question of needing one, it's a question of fulfilling the requirements of a Hogwartian education!"

"Surely focusing on my N.E.W.T.s and Quidditch would be a better way of doing that? Alice, I need a hand here." The mousy haired girl held up her hands. "Don't get me involved, I've got my own problems."

"See? That's Alice's code for 'you really need to snog someone in a broom cupboard', she's just too polite to say so." Marlene's blue eyes had taken on a fanatical gleam now. Mary shrunk down behind her newspaper, mumbling. "You wait till Lily gets back- she'll agree with me."

As if on cue, the compartment door was yanked open and an excited voice exclaimed. "Ladies, you will never guess what Archie Bennett just asked me!"

"So, you were saying Mary?"

_**A.N. Not to seem pushy, but there's a lovely shiny new review button down there. It would be a shame if it went to waste, and I need all the advice I can get. :)**_


	20. Welcome Back

"-As his first priority as the new school caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to inform you that all products from Zonko's and Gambol and Japes are contraband-"

Sarah McKinnon and Jim Grey both let out identical snorts.

"-the use of love potions and the brewing of potions that are not in the curriculum without permission is against the rules-"

A few of the Ravenclaw girls giggled.

"-entry in to the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden-"

The second years pulled innocent expressions.

"-as is duelling in the corridors-"

Mary smirked. As if anybody followed that rule.

"-and any wanderings past curfew will earn you punishment."

The Marauders grinned.

"I would also like to welcome to the staff, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gideon Prewett."

Several hushed whispers broke out across the hall amongst the older students. All of them remembered the troublemaking twin, who had suddenly appeared at the Staff table as if by apparition and Marlene leant across the table to hiss at Mary. "I thought you said they were Aurors!" Dumbledore's voice brought silence to the hall as he continued to speak, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, the Auror office has asked me to take on Professor Prewett for a year to earn some experience and to share his own with our pupils. His brother, Mr Fabian Prewett will be assisting in these lessons as well as helping our Heads of Houses with administration. "

"Now, I am sure you have listened to me waffle for long enough, so I will leave you with some real waffles, amongst other things, to make it up to you." With that he raised his arms and the golden plates filled with food, provoking gasps from some of the new first years.

The Great Hall echoed with laughing and chattering as Professor Dumbledore finished his speech and sat down. Tucking in to her meal, Mary leaned over to answer Marlene, who was sitting across from her. "Dumbledore can't have been able to find anyone else. The Ministry probably suggested the Prewetts to get rid of them for a while."

Alice nodded as she tried to swallow a large piece of chicken before speaking and choked slightly. After Frank slapped her on the back, she said. 'Those two- professors? I bet Izzy wishes she wasn't at Beauxbatons now.'

'To be honest I think she already did." Marlene pointed out.

"How come they gave two Aurors teaching jobs when they really need all the help they can get? The Death Eaters aren't going to wait for us to pass our N.E.W.T.s are-' Mary was interrupted as James Potter called up the table. 'You lot seen Evans anywhere?'

The girls glanced down the table simultaneously. Thinking about it, they hadn't seen Lily when they entered the hall and as she scanned the Gryffindor benches, Mary couldn't spot her vivid red hair anywhere. Marlene opened her mouth to shout back but at that moment the Hall doors opened and Lily slipped in, clearly attempting to make her entrance unseen, something she failed miserably in. As she slipped on to the bench between Alice and Marlene, most of the table turned to stare at her and she bent over her plate, her face as red as her hair. 'Where were you?' Alice asked curiously, as she piled potatoes on to her plate. "Was talking to Archie." Sure enough over at the Ravenclaw table, Mary caught sight of the boy slipping into his seat with considerably more success than his girlfriend. "Yeah," Marlene was wriggling her eyebrows when she turned back. "_Talking"._

"Oh shut up."

"You missed Dumbledore's speech, you know," Mary told her, thinking it was time she rescued Lily. The prefect had had to spend the rest of the train ride being quizzed by Marlene on her new seventh year boyfriend, who had not only retained his position as Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, but was also apparently very good-looking and highly intelligent. The conversation had ended abruptly, however, when the blonde had had the audacity to point out that James Potter was all of these things, after which Lily had set off on a rant that had lasted all the way up the yew-lined driveway from Hogsmeade station. Mary didn't fancy having to listen to it again. "You'll never guess who's teaching Defence this year."

Lily gave her a questioning look, and she indicated the Staff table with her fork.

"No _way_." Lily was grinning too now, her blushes fading as she peered up at the Staff table. Although a stickler for rule-keeping, Lily had admired Fabian and Gideon ever since they had helped her get away from some older Slytherins in first year. Though they had not been _quite_ as troublemaking as the Marauders, they were loved just as much due to the fact that they preferred to make people laugh because it was in their nature to try and cheer others up, instead of just showing off. They were also far fairer in their treatment of others than James and Sirius, with the exception of a Slytherin who had been in their year named Augustus Rookwood, though from most of the stories Mary had heard, the Slytherin had definitely been the one to start it. Even people such as Severus Snape and the Slytherin chaser Howard Williams had been heard to admit a grudging liking for the pair. Lily Evans's approval therefore, was no difficult conquest.

Alice nodded. "The Auror office sent them in to 'gain experience and share their own'."

"But surely in the middle of a war, they need all the help they can get?"

Mary did not bother to point out that she had just said this as she was busy watching the behaviour of those around her. To her left, Frank Longbottom was telling a fascinated Sarah McKinnon and Tom Grey all about the Prewetts various antics during his first year. Mary had a sneaking suspicion that the two fourth years' performances in Defence Against the Dark Arts would be making a vast improvement as of the next morning. A little further along the table, a couple of third year boys were unwrapping mint humbugs and throwing them at the Hufflepuffs, though they stopped immediately after the new Head Girl, Amelia Bones, drew her wand and sent one flying up the nearest boy's nose. James was droning on about Quidditch to Remus, who was trying his best to hide his bored expression, whilst Peter shovelled food in to his mouth and Sirius (now tentacle free after a run in with Professor McGonagall) was busy making eyes at a blonde Ravenclaw. A couple of new first years sat to her right, both looking at their plates and avoiding the other's gaze. Remembering how nervous she had been on her first day, Mary tried to start a conversation with them. "Do you think you'll like Hogwarts then?"

The one nearest to her, a small girl with brown pigtails, reddened at being addressed by a sixth year but the other, a red-haired boy with freckles spoke up. "My cousins came here and one of them left last year, so I've heard about it. So far it's as good as I thought it would be.' He spoke with an easy confidence that was rare in a first year, but he seemed very open and honest, if a little blunt. Mary looked at him closely, and noted the similarity in looks to several other redheads she knew. 'You're not related to any of the Weasleys are you?"

"I'm Jack Weasley," He replied, grinning at being recognised. "My cousin Tom was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Mary nodded. "I know, he was my captain. Do you play as well?"

"Only with the rest of the family." Mary was about to ask another question when she noticed that the pigtailed girl was watching them both with a confused expression on her face. The first year caught her eye and turned away blushing again. Mary gave her best attempt at an ingratiating smile, which felt strange on features unused to such an action and asked kindly. "What's your name?"

"Mafalda Hopkirk." The girl answered quietly, before plucking up the courage to ask. "What's Quidditch?"

"What's Quidditch?" Jack Weasley repeated loudly, looking at her incredulously. Behind him, James had stopped talking and had caught sight of the two first years, nudging Sirius, who turned away from the Ravenclaw table, wicked smirks appearing on both their faces. "Are you a muggle-born?" Mary asked Mafalda, her brain having worked it out some moments before, and the first year shook her head slightly. "Not exactly." She did not explain any further and Mary glanced at the other first year, deciding to gloss over the question that seemed to be such a touchy subject. "In that case, I think Jack here could tell you about Quidditch."

Jack took a deep breath and opened his mouth to begin, but was cut off as a smooth voice broke in. "First years?" James was asking rhetorically. "We'll give you a few tips. Its tradition at your first breakfast to sit at the Slytherin table- promotes interhouse unity you know."

"And you see Professor McGonagall?" Sirius added. "She expects every first year to bring a tin of cat food to their first Transfiguration class. It's a mark of respect." Mary opened her mouth to refute his claims but James cut in again. "And every time you pass the Bloody Baron, make sure to ask how he got covered in blood. He loves telling the story."

"And see that girl over there?" Sirius raised his hand, and to Mary's utmost horror, pointed straight at his elder cousin. "She loves it if you hug her in the corridors. It's an unwritten rule, but we do it 'cos she's so lonely."

"Alright that's enough," Mary interrupted him, smirking. "I might have let it slide but I draw the line at that last one." Turning to the now utterly bemused Mafalda and slightly wary Jack she explained. "Don't listen to them, they like to trick folk."

"Mary MacDonald! Such accusations! Would we ever-"

"Yes you would James Potter. Anyway, if you sit at the Slytherin table, there's a good chance you'll end up as breakfast, don't ask ghosts how they died because it's just rude, and if you bring McGonagall cat food, you'll be in detention faster than you can say 'kitten'. And if you even try and hug Bellatrix Black, she'll have a fit and hex you in to next Thursday." James and Sirius scowled at her from across the table, and she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Haven't you already told most of the other first years stuff like that? Surely you can leave it now?"

Sirius shrugged. "We were hoping to beat our record."

"What was that?"

"Nine people turned up to Charms with tape measures, and Slughorn threw four out of potions." Remus said, glancing up from where he had been speaking to Peter and giving the two new students a tired smile. "You're lucky you were tipped off."

"Ah the prefect finally turns traitor." James teased as Sirius spoke in a voice of pretend disappointment. "You know, we tried so hard with you over the years Moony, and this is how you repay us?" He sounded very much like he was quoting someone, and James gave him a shrewd glance. "Who said that?"

"No-one. Why?" Sirius shook his head but did not sound entirely convincing. James seemed as if he were about to press the matter, but at that moment, Dumbledore got to his feet and addressed the hall again. "Well, I'm sure you all enjoyed this wonderful feast as much as I did, but your dormitories beckon, so I think that if your teachers are to be pleased with your performances tomorrow, we shall all be shortly taking a trip in to the land of nod. However, before we leave, let us all sing the school song," The familiar lyrics erupted from his wand. 'Everybody pick a tune and off we go!'

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy-warty Hogwarts teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best, we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot."

As the school finished singing- or rather, in the case of most of the pupils, shouting- a high screech filled the hall, and the entire school spun round, some of the older pupils drawing wands. Mary was among them, but as she turned, she saw James grinning around at his peers, having just attempted to end on a high C. He and the three other marauders had been singing in an operatic quartet, she remembered as he pulled a semi-apologetic expression. "Sorry, perhaps it needs a bit more practice?"

Mary shook her head fondly as the rest of the school dissolved in to laughter. Every time she returned to Hogwarts, she wondered how she could have possibly left.

**A.N. Yeah, I'm not the best at writing Dumbledore. But please, I am literally begging for some constructive criticism- every time I read over this it gets more naff.**


	21. Teachers and Timetables

Breakfast the next morning was a hectic affair. Amidst all the clamour for the various plates, Fabian Prewett arrived at the table to organise their timetables whilst Professor McGonagall dealt with a rather bedraggled looking Jim Grey who had already gained himself a detention by sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest ("I was sleepwalking Professor, honest!"). He was treated a hearty round of applause from the sixth and seventh years, at which he could not suppress a grin, but after about five minutes of being patted on the back and having his hand shaken continually by a group of Hufflepuffs, he cut through James and Sirius' rendition of 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' to speak. "Sorry, can't stop for a chat since I have devilish and daring deeds to accomplish," Amelia Bones, let out a quiet groan, but smiled anyway. "but first I have to sort out the N.E.W.T. timetables, so off you trot." The crowd reluctantly cleared as he began to speak to Alice, who was first alphabetically. "'E's in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts and 'O's in Herbology, Potions and Ancient Runes- yes everything seems fine here…"

"Alice got an 'E' in Transfiguration?" Mary hissed to Marlene.

"Yeah didn't she tell you?"

"No, only Herbology and Ancient Runes."

"Just goes to show her hard work paid off." Although she was happy for her, Mary couldn't help feeling somewhat put out if Alice, whose wandwork was hopeless, could get a higher mark than she could.

"You got 'O's in all of the subjects you want to take, except in Herbology where you got an 'E' but Minnie tells me that that's enough to carry on to N.E.W.T. level," Fabian was saying tapping a blank timetable and handing it to Sirius, who seemed barely able to conceal his delight at hearing a member of staff call Professor McGonagall 'Minnie'. "And Sirius, don't tell her I said this, but the renovation of that compartment with your cousins in it yesterday was an excellent piece of magic." By now Sirius was practically chasing his tail in excitement and he sauntered back over to James, Peter and Remus, grinning like a Cheshire cat. As Fabian pored over Frank Longbottom's timetable, Mary tried to distract herself from everybody else's results. It wasn't fair, she'd put in so much work for that exam and she'd only managed to scrape an 'Acceptable'. What she would have given to have been able to transfigure things as easily as Marlene had transfigured Snape's nose…

"Mary." Marlene was prodding her and she realised that Remus was walking slowly away from Fabian with his new timetable. She was next in line and she hurried forwards, handing him a record of her results. "So you want to take Defence, Charms, Potions…how in Merlin's name did you get an 'O' in History of Magic?"

"Got lucky I suppose." Mary refrained from kicking the bench moodily. She wasn't up to discussing her only 'Outstanding' besides that of Defence. Fabian on the other hand, was looking at her with a mixture of admiration and worry, as though having an aptitude for History of Magic was catching. "Right well, everything seems to be in order here. Merlin, your year are good at Defence Against the Dark Arts aren't they?"

Yes they were, as if she didn't already know that. At least five other people had 'O's in the subject and it wasn't much of an achievement any more. As she strode away with her new timetable, no longer hungry, she wondered why she had suddenly become so resentful this morning and tried to brush away the mood. Resentment began jealousy, and jealousy was a branch of selfishness. She knew she was a lot of things- including overtly thrifty, often underhand and occasionally somewhat violent- but selfish was not one of them and she didn't plan to become so.

Her subjects that morning were nothing special- being the only pupil in History of Magic did not deter Professor Binns' monologue, so Mary spent most of the class practising her beating skills with her wand, a ball of parchment and various objects in the room. They were supposed to have finished Goblin Wars in third year anyway. The next class was Herbology, and uncharacteristically, Professor Sprout gave them a long lecture on their N.E.W.T.s, which would have been much easier to bear if the Venomous Tentacula hadn't suddenly taken a fancy to Alice, who spent most of the period surreptitiously trying to remove it from her hair with Mary's help. She brightened up slightly though, when she noticed that her last class of the day would be a Defence double and after wolfing down her lunch, she set off towards the second floor.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one who wanted to find out how Gideon would teach, as all the Gryffindors (with the exception of Peter, who had only managed an "A") had taken the subject and turned up early, along with several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Only a few of the Slytherin boys had the nerve to arrive late, Avery sneering as he strutted in. "Oh we got lost _Professor."_

Gideon shrugged. "Well, it's your loss if you're lost." No sooner had these words crossed his lips than the Slytherin boys were drenched in something that looked, and smelt, suspiciously like dragon dung. "Sorry," Gideon apologised, grinning as Avery, Mulciber and Rosier spluttered furiously (the other Slytherins had been wise, and had come on time). "I forgot to mention that Fabian and I are testing our new student repelling system. Can't have second years swiping the answers now can we?" Clearly, the stereotypical rebellious second year hadn't changed since the twins' time, but as Fabian entered behind the Slytherins and grinned too, Mary began to suspect that the dungbombs hadn't merely been placed to prevent light-fingered pupils purloining papers.

Gideon turned and flicked his wand towards a blackboard as Fabian siphoned the dung off the Slytherins' robes. Words scrawled across the board in white chalk and Gideon turned to face them, Fabian at his side. "Right, I'm not going to give you a lecture-"

"-since he thinks you've probably had enough this morning-"

"-and it also means I would have to talk a lot-"

"-and he's a lazy sod so he doesn't want to do that."

The class were gazing up at them in wonderment. None of them had ever had a teacher who said "sod" in front of their pupils, much less teachers who spoke in synchronisation. They were used to it from some really close friends like James and Sirius or Sarah McKinnon and Jim Grey, but never from two identical Defence Against the Dark Arts professors who had effectively just dropped half a dozen dungbombs on their classmates' heads. It was therefore with little surprise, that Mary saw that most of the other pupils regarded them with awe as Fabian continued. "But I should warn you our teaching methods may be somewhat unorthodox-"

"-so if I decide to do this,' Gideon directed his wand at a nearby chair, which turned in to an odd gnome-like figure that moved its limbs robotically. "And tell you to hex it, your wands had all better be out in five seconds or it'll probably hex you first."

"As our dear boss Alastor Moody, affectionately known as Mad-Eye-"

"-or just Mad-"

"-would say, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The class jumped as Fabian imitated the Head of the Auror Office's voice. Most of them, including Mary, had never met Alastor Moody but she could tell that they were now rather apprehensive about ever doing so. Gideon, on the other hand, was already speaking again. "But since you aren't firsties any more-"

"-in fact, you're sixies- if that's a word-"

"-we do expect you to start practising non-verbal spells."

There was a mixed reaction from the class at this comment. Most of them, particularly the Hufflepuffs, had never used a non-verbal spell before. Some, like James and Mulciber, could accomplish them but only in a few spells that had to be performed non-verbally in the first place such as the popular "Levicorpus". Snape could, as could Karkaroff (she had seen him upending the Gryffindor table last year- he was still on the revenge list), but Mary was the only Gryffindor who could pull most non-verbal spells off, though she still had not managed a summoning charm in the same manner, nor any transfiguration jinxes. Fabian's order to get in to pairs, was therefore greeted with unease. "We'll see how you get on with a stunning spell then."

Mary found her arm seized by Marlene as Alice wandered over to Frank, and was soon facing her in a line down the classroom. Soon most of the class in her line had their wands out and were nearly bouncing as they waited for one of the Prewetts to give them the order to begin. Fabian and Gideon however, were still standing grinning. "Who said you lot were going first? Other line start."

There was a low groan at this. Most of those who had wanted to be second rather than first, including Alice, Remus and several Hufflepuffs, were in the opposite line. In Mary's line, Snape and Karkaroff were lowering their wands, with looks of undisguised resentment. "Go!"

Marlene's wand gave a twitch and let out a red spark but although her face was red with effort, nothing hit Mary. The other members of her line seemed to be having similar luck, though Remus was managing to make Sirius shoot back a few feet and Lily, who had been left with James due to only having arrived a few moments before the late Slytherins, had caused him to stumble and trip with great satisfaction (though Mary suspected her lips may have moved slightly). Alice was standing with her wand pointing at Frank, completely still as he gazed in to her eyes. Mary got the impression that he was messing with her mind. Gideon, on the other hand, looked reasonably pleased. "You're making one of the most common mistakes. You're telling your brain the spell, but not the wand. You have to make it clear to both-"

"-sorry if it's confusing-"

"-have another go."

This time, Mary felt her body sway slightly and she stumbled, reaching out towards her neighbour to steady herself but found that James had once again been knocked to the ground, winded. He was not stunned, but it showed signs of improvement, as Fabian pointed out while she regained her balance. "Getting there-"

"-five points to Gryffindor-"

"-other line try."

On the whole, the effort from Mary's line was much more successful. James and Sirius managed to put their opponents on their backs much in the same manner as Lily had (James looking rather guilty), whilst Frank sent Alice crashing in to a bookcase with an apologetic expression. Snape and Karkaroff had successfully stunned their partners on the first try, as had Mary. As Alice staggered away from the books in a daze, and Remus and a Ravenclaw named Rita got to their feet, Fabian revived Marlene, Rosier and Wilkes. 'Good, five points to Frank and Sirius-'

"-ten to James and Lily-"

"-and twenty to Mary, Severus and Igor-"

"-keep trying." The rest of the lesson was spent much in the same way. Mary stunned her partner once more before refusing to do so again, but Marlene was resorting to strange tactics. At one point, she pulled off a non-verbal disarming spell instead, but was most frequently seen to be muttering to herself under her breath until Gideon hit her with a silencing charm, along with Alice, Hazel Warrington and Sirius, who seemed furious at his uncharacteristic magical ineptitude. By the end, apart from Mary, Remus and Lily were the only Gryffindors who had managed to pull it off, though Remus' was certainly patchy at best. As the bell rang for the end of the day, however, the Prewetts were quick to reassure them. "Don't worry about it-"

"-you're doing much better than we did-"

"-I'm surprised there are so many results-"

"-took us at least a week to even get this far."

By dinner time, the school was buzzing with news of the first day back. Those who had had the Prewetts already, were singing their praises in front of those who had not, or swapping tales with those in other classes. In the second year Hufflepuff/Gryffindor class, they had apparently put a caterwauling charm on everything even slightly valuable. In the fifth year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw lesson, they had spent most of their introduction telling jokes about ministry workers, especially the Head of the department of Magical Games and Sports, Elvendork Carmichael and drawing moving caricatures of the Minister on the board. And they had deliberately led the Hufflepuff/Slytherin first years in the opposite direction when asked where the classroom was, pretending that they were going to put the entire class in detention for lateness for most of the period. The majority of Mary's class were relating the tale of Avery, Mulciber and Rosier's dungbombing to the other members of their house, much to most of the Slytherins chagrin, though Mary heard Hazel Warrington whispering to the leader of the little group of Slytherin sixth year girls, Adolpha Zabini, about it in the Entrance Hall. On the whole, the school were thrilled to have them back.

The new caretaker, Argus Filch, however, was not so popular. It had quickly become clear to the students that he was at least ten times worse than Pringle. Where Pringle had merely been overly obsessed with rules, Filch seemed to harbour a real hatred for the students- a hatred that was not lessened by James, who had enchanted his brooms to do a small song and dance routine of welcome and then run off when he attempted to begin cleaning that morning. What made the situation even worse, was that his cat- a skinny tabby by the name of Mrs Norris- was also constantly on the lookout for trouble, and would disappear at the sight of any mischief, returning with her master seconds later as the unfortunate Sarah McKinnon found out when she had been laying stink pellets in the Charms corridor (she was now polishing all the disused classrooms on the fourth floor). He had also sworn a vendetta against Peeves, due to the poltergeist having spent his entire morning following the caretaker around with 'helpful' suggestions.

Whilst Hogwarts' entire team of troublemakers were distracting Filch, Mary had been steadily working her way through the revenge list she had made up over the holidays of those she needed to make reprisals against. She had got Mulciber on his way to Transfiguration -he had been tormenting a new first year at lunch- and the boy was now up in the hospital wing whilst the Head boy and Slytherin prefects tried to catch his legs, which had decided to go their separate ways. From what she had heard, the left one was still hopping around the fifth floor. She had also caused Gilderoy Lockhart to retire to his dormitory in shame after she had managed to start rumours about his alleged affair with a Fwooper (he had been cheating on three different girls from what she had heard- even Sirius wasn't that bad). Mary had decided against hexing him after she had found out that she had put him on the list three separate times. Only half an hour before dinner, she had managed to slice off half of Miranda Derrick's curls with a non-verbal severing charm- causing the Slytherin to rush off to the library and skip her meal searching for a charm to regrow them.

As satisfying as these activities were though, none of them made her feel any better about her exam results. When they had first come, she had only felt relief that she would be able to continue in the classes she wanted, and that she had kept her promise to her father and passed Transfiguration. Now, after hearing how her classmates had done, she felt grossly inadequate and seriously contemplated skipping dinner to begin practising non-verbal spells in the Room of Requirement. This thought was tossed aside however, as the chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Anna Peakes and Charlotte Heston, accosted her on the stairs and frogmarched her in to the Great Hall, Anna explaining. "Team meeting."

Forcing Mary in to a seat opposite James, the two settled themselves on either side of her. James began after his team had all gathered around him. "Right, as you all know we've got to defend the Quidditch cup this season. The first way to do that, obviously, is to replace Tom."

"No, we thought we'd just play with two chasers." Sirius put in sarcastically but closed his mouth as James shot him a glare that would have done Professor McGonagall justice. "So try-outs are on Saturday. I want you all there to see how the new chaser fits in with the rest of the team, and I mean all of you." Here he shot Sirius an even sterner glare, but Sirius did not look remotely abashed. Charlotte however, brought up the question that Mary had been wanting to ask. "D'you think we'll be finished in time to hear the Tornadoes match on W.W.N?"

"Yeah, I've got a bet on with Tom Weasley- he's playing for them now." Mary added, but quickly realised her mistake as James turned a brilliant shade of puce. "Heston, if you aren't there on Saturday, I'll kick you off the team, is that understood?"

"Alright, alright. Just jerking your wand." Charlotte muttered. Anna hastily changed the subject. "So who's the Hufflepuff captain? I heard Regulus Black's captaining Slytherin and I know for a fact that Archie Bennett's staying on as Ravenclaw's."

"Octavia Smith," Came the prompt answer, but this time it was Sirius who spoke, not James. "She was talking about her new tactics in Transfiguration." James whipped round to face him. "How did I miss that?"

"You were going on about the mechanics of a Hawkshead attacking formation. Besides, I didn't catch most of it- too far away." Sirius attempted to lean back as though swinging on a chair, but forgetting he was on a bench, ended up on the floor. As he pulled himself back up, flipping his hair as if nothing had happened and winking at the blonde Ravenclaw- Rita, Mary remembered- Jack asked. "So after try-outs, will team practice be back to normal?"

"It's our turn for the morning slot," James answered, ignoring the groans that came from Sirius and Charlotte, both of whom loved a lie in. "So you better be up early, because we're competing with the Bennett for it. Hufflepuff and Slytherin have got the evenings. Any more questions?"

Nobody answered, and James waved his hands to chivvy them away. "Bugger off then, I'm busy. By the way Mary, was it you who cursed Mulciber's legs off?"

"Why?"

"Cos I want to know how you did it, that's why."

Mary raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I don't share my secrets with anyone. Least of all violently fanatical Quidditch captains."


	22. Legs, Brains and Other Bits

_**A.N. Yeah, I couldn't think of a better title. :/**_

Mary headed back in to the warmth of the Entrance Hall, satisfied that her revenge on Bertram Aubrey was being carried out- he had been throwing his weight around in front of a couple of Slytherin girls and had decided to pick on Peter as a result. Her Friday morning free period had therefore been spent finding out where he was so that she could curse him in to next Christmas, although it had worried her that she could end up being late for Potions. At least now she knew that she would be there on time, James and Sirius having turned up to do the job for her instead.

As she was about to descend the steps to the dungeons, which still looked as if they had not been washed since 993 AD, she was forced to pause as something long and clad in grey cloth hopped past, the Head boy Charlus Nott following at high speed. Smirking, she spotted it disappearing round a corner, before there was a loud crash and a yelp that sounded remarkably like Nott had run into a suit of armour and it re-emerged, hopping even higher than before. Mary hurried on down the stairs to Potions before she gave in to the laughter that was threatening to escape her throat.

Spotting Alice and Frank up ahead she waited for them to reach the door of the Potions classroom before joining them, not wanting to interrupt anything. Frank, however, nodded to her as she approached. "Saw the leg on the way down," He said, by way of greeting. "That's twenty-four hours it's been on the run now isn't it?"

"Nearly- I'll give Mulciber this, he must be a really fast runner." She glanced around again as footsteps heralded the arrival of four of the Hufflepuff sixth years, Sophie Madley, Toby Ascot, Octavia Smith and Tim Abbott. "Slughorn says he'll be late by the way; Sirius Black and James Potter just got double detention for hexing one of the Slytherins." Sophie informed them.

"What did they use on him?"

"Some kind of engorgement charm I think. Putting it lightly, his head's going to take a long time to deflate."

Mary smirked. How ironic. Tim Abbott meanwhile, had changed the subject as a large group of Slytherins traipsed down the stairs behind him. "Why's there a leg up there by the way?"

"It's Mulciber's. He got them cursed off." Mary explained before Frank or Alice could. No need to tell everybody that she had done it. Sophie smiled quizzically. "What is this- curse the Slytherins week?"

"How d'you mean?"

"One of your chasers- Peakes I think- got Crouch five minutes ago. It was hilarious- he gave us all an entire demonstration of Irish dancing."

"Really?" Mary asked raising her eyebrows. Anna had always seemed so even-tempered. Crouch must have really been getting on her nerves. Sophie nodded as Tim added. "And I saw that fourth year Davy Gudgeon hit Rabastan Lestrange with Furnunculus at breakfast. He's in Gryffindor as well isn't he?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "I used to tutor him in Charms last year. Wonder why everyone's hexing each other?" She added, looking expectantly at Mary, who shrugged. "Don't look at me- they're the ones asking for it."

"Asking for what?" Sirius had appeared at their elbows as Professor Slughorn took his time descending the stairs after him. Most of the class had assembled now- Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were in the minority it seemed, with almost all the Ravenclaws having taken the subject and a large number of the Slytherins. Mary noticed that the latter in particular were throwing them some very nasty looks, particularly Sirius, who returned them earnestly as Slughorn unlocked the door and the class pushed their way in to the dungeon. This was the first day they had had Potions, as they had had two free periods on Thursday, meaning that they only had four lessons, one of those being a Defence double, and therefore everybody wanted to get a hold of the best seats. Unlike over the previous five years however, the chairs had rearranged themselves around five large desks, of which two were taken by the Ravenclaws. The rest of the class split themselves up according to house and Frank glanced around. "This all of us?" He asked, with a small amount of surprise before addressing Alice. "Would have thought Lily would have taken the subject at least- doesn't she want to be a healer?"

"She did take it," Alice confirmed. "She's just late."

"Lily Evans, late?" Sirius exclaimed as Slughorn busied himself quickly checking the cauldrons that were sitting on each of the tables. "Since when did the perfect Lily Evans ever turn up late?"

Mary caught Alice's eye as they both muttered at the same time. "Archie." Sirius still looked confused. "What?"

"Miss Evans has got herself a lumber." Mary explained as she rummaged in her bag. Lily had not been on time for a lesson since the previous morning: unlike Alice, who was in the same house as Frank and most of his classes, she had to find time around both hers and Bennett's lessons to "talk" (which Marlene had quickly declared the latest euphemism for snogging in broom cupboards). As well-intentioned as he seemed- and indeed Mary knew him vaguely from the Quidditch field- the three other Gryffindor girls were unsure what to make of him. Marlene had almost constantly been in some kind of romantic entanglement since she was thirteen, and everybody who knew Frank and Alice had realised straight away that the two were clearly meant for each other, but Lily was a different matter. After all, her frequent (and violent) rebuffing of James Potter's attentions and her generally assertive nature had shown that she was a witch who knew her own mind, but if there was one thing that Mary noticed about Bennett straight away, it was how unnecessarily patronising he was- actually talking down to his girlfriend and her dorm-mates on most occasions. Perhaps it was because he was slightly older, or perhaps it was his brains, but either way Mary found it mildly irritating.

Sirius whistled through his teeth at her words. "Who is the poor guy? I'll order flowers."

"Archie Bennett."

"Not the Ravenclaw captain?" When Alice answered in the affirmative, Sirius grimaced. "Well this is just bloody wonderful- as if James wasn't bad enough before."

"How d'you mean, like?"

"Quidditch- you really think he isn't going to want to hammer Ravenclaw after this?"

"Ah." Mary felt her shoulders sag. "You going to-" At that moment, however, Slughorn raised his voice and began to speak. "Afternoon all! So, N.E.W.T.s now, eh? Get your potions kits out then, and your scales- and if you all have a copy of Advanced Potion Making? Wonderful, wonderful…"

"For a man who's just handed out a double detention, he's very happy." Sirius muttered before turning around with the rest of the class as a knocking sound came from behind them and the door clicked open. "Sorry I'm late Professor."

"Ah Miss Evans, do come in." Slughorn beamed as his favourite student as she slipped in to the classroom. "We've only just started, you haven't missed anything."

Out of the corner of her eye Mary noticed Sirius open his mouth as if he were about to address Lily but Slughorn began again almost immediately. "Where was I? Oh yes, well, since you'll be completing some very interesting potions this year, I thought I'd show you some of the things you'll be doing. Can anybody tell me what this is?' He picked up a phial that sat next to the cauldron on the Slytherin table and Snape began to raise his hand, as did some of the Ravenclaws, but Lily, who had barely glanced at it as she sat down, shot her hand into the air before her body even hit the stool and Slughorn's gaze landed on her. "Ah, Miss Evans I thought so. Well?"

"It's the Draught of Living Death- no other potion turns that shade of pink."

"Take five points to Gryffindor! Yes the Draught of Living Death, an extremely powerful sleeping draught- very easy to recognise though, which is lucky. Now how about this one- Mr Snape?"

Snape had raised his hand quicker this time, and answered in his customary low drawl. "Polyjuice potion."

"Polyjuice potion it is, take five points to Slytherin. Yes, a very complicated potion Polyjuice, but highly useful. Can anybody tell me what it does?"

Lily's hand punched the air again before he had even finished talking. It appeared that this was becoming a something of a competition for her, as she shot Snape a triumphant look before answering. "It changes your appearance to that of another person."

"Good, take another five points! Yes, very effective in espionage especially, the Auror office have an entire room at their disposal for the brewing and storing of Polyjuice, or so I've heard from Rufus Scrimgeour and he should know! Now how about this one…"

"Veritaserum." One of the Ravenclaws had managed to beat Lily and Snape and seemed to be trying not to look too pleased with herself. "Yes take five points to Ravenclaw Miss Rose. Veritaserum," Slughorn explained to the rest of the class. "Is a truth telling potion. Used to be used quite often for interrogation purposes but there are ways to gain immunity to it now, so the Ministry don't use it much anymore. Now how about this cauldron up the back…"

He waddled towards the cauldron at the Gryffindor table, which was giving off a highly appealing scent that seemed to be a combination of the smell of cottage pie, rain-washed grass cuttings, and something that she couldn't quite place, though it slightly resembled some kind of aftershave. This time though, it was Sirius's hand that went up first, much to Slughorn's surprise, though perhaps it was because Lily was sniffing the vapours of the potion suspiciously. "Oh, ah, yes Mr Black?"

"Amortentia. The strongest love potion ever found. Actually, it doesn't create love, only a very strong infatuation." Sirius swung back on the legs of his chair as he spoke. Slughorn was too shocked at Sirius Black actually having answered a question to reprimand him however, and he pulled at his moustache as he began again. "Ah, yes, quite. Amortentia. Five points to Gryffindor. And as Mr Black says of course, it does not actually create love, just a powerful attraction so don't get your hopes up ladies." He added this last to Rita, the blonde Ravenclaw, as she eyed Sirius, who suddenly looked a little cautious. Mary nudged his elbow smirking. "You know a lot about it."

"Well they say you should know your enemy." He replied still watching the Ravenclaw girls. Slughorn quickly interrupted him, looking relieved that Sirius had returned to his normal disruptive self. "Yes well, anyway. I have decided that you will all be working on a Strengthening solution today so if you would all turn your books to page twenty-four. Now you shouldn't have too much trouble with this as some of you may have covered it last year-"

"Sir, what's in this one?" Danny Turpin was pointing at the small cauldron Slughorn had neglected to mention, in which the potion shone a warm shade of soft yellowish-gold. The Potions master swung back round to face them and studied the potion for a moment. "Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten about that one. That is Felix Felicis." There were gasps from the Ravenclaws, and Snape snapped bolt upright in his chair. Mary sat up and surveyed the potion with interest. She knew exactly what Felix Felicis was- having once persuaded her father to give her a teaspoonful when she was fourteen. She also knew that Slughorn habitually "forgot" about the cauldron with the potion in it in order to create dramatic effect- he had done the same when her parents had been at school- but what she had momentarily forgotten was that he gave away a small bottle as a prize on the first day of N.E.W.T. Potions. A Strengthening solution would be easy to make wouldn't it?

Slughorn was looking round at them all, as if judging whether or not their reactions were good enough. Seemingly satisfied, he continued. "Felix Felicis is, in essence, liquid luck. When taken, one finds that everything one tries will succeed, unless utterly impossible. Unfortunately, too much of it can be exceedingly harmful to one's health, but taken in small quantities and very rarely, it can be your best friend. In fact I think- no, I couldn't, although- well alright." He beamed at the class. "Instead of a Strengthening solution, I think you can all have a go at brewing me a cauldron of the Draught of Living Death. And as a prize for the best potion I shall be giving away one bottle-" He brought out a small bottle full of golden liquid from under the folds of his robes. "-of Felix Felicis."

The class had never been so eager to start work and there was a mad rush for the store cupboard the moment Professor Slughorn stopped talking. Alice was flipping through her potions book feverishly, and Sirius was so excited to start he ended up stealing half of Rita's ingredients, something she didn't seem to mind. Mary on the other hand, took a more calm view of the entire affair. She knew that she had no chance against people like Lily and Snape, and as much as she would have liked to win the little bottle of Felix Felicis, she decided that she would be a lot happier with the satisfactory potion that came with taking the steps sedately.

Sirius, on the other hand, had not only bewitched his potions knife so that it would cut the ingredients quicker, but seemed to think that the faster he worked and more he talked about mundane things, the easier it would be to distract the rest of the room. "So, Lily- you and Bennett?"

Lily's head snapped up so fast that Mary heard her neck crack. "What?"

"Heard you've got a new boyfriend."

"So what if I have?" Lily retorted, her cheeks tinged pink as she glared at Alice, who seemed to be suddenly very interested in her crushed snake fangs as Mary tried not to catch the prefect's eye.

"Wondered who you'd be supporting on the Quidditch pitch," Sirius replied non-chalantly, though his grey eyes were slightly harder than usual. "He's the enemy you know."

"He isn't the _enemy_," She said waspishly. "And of course I'll be supporting Gryffindor. I don't see why it makes any difference."

"Don't know if Prongs sees it that way."

"_Potter_ can see things anyway he likes," Lily began stabbing her sophophorus beans with unnecessary force. "This has nothing to do with him. I suppose there was a reason for you two hexing Aubrey at lunch?"

"Yeah there was actually."

"Oh _really?_ And what was that?"

"He's a pompous prick."

Lily made a strange noise in her throat that sounded like a cross between a growl and a scream before flouncing over to the store cupboard. "Oh well done Sirius." Alice mumbled as she glanced after her friend, who was now rummaging through the boxes of ingredients roughly, earning a few curious looks from the nearby Ravenclaws. "Hey- don't blame me," The boy replied, panting now as he threw his valerian roots in to the cauldron and rocketed around the table looking for wherever he had left the Sophophorous beans, before trying to cut them at top speed and sending them bouncing all over the floor. "S'not- my fault- she's so- touchy." He stopped leaping after the sophophorus beans to wipe his brow. "How the hell do you cut these things?"

"By going-" Mary was cut off as Tim Abbot's cauldron spat out a congealed mass of green sludge and they were forced to duck, causing it to hit the back of Adolpha Zabini's head. After the girl had screamed loud enough to make herself heard up in the Astronomy tower and Slughorn had silenced the sniggering Ravenclaw girls, she continued what she was saying. "By going slowly. The potion fastest brewed isn't necessarily the best."

Sirius, however, seemed to have lost interest as Lily returned to the table with a jar of sloth brains, which she placed in the centre of the desk for the benefit of the rest of the Gryffindors. Having finally managed to cut up her sophophorus beans, Mary reached for one as his voice interrupted the other girl's conversation again. "So how's the relationship been progressing? You reached the broom cupboard stage yet?"

Lily slammed her sloth brain down on the table furiously, causing small amounts of tissue and preservative to fly off it as she leaned towards the boy menacingly. "One more word Black and I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"Ok, ok, just curious."

"No, _you_ were getting information for Potter."

"Why shouldn't I?" Sirius sounded annoyed and, sensing an argument in the offing, Mary stepped out of range of any more bits of rogue sloth membrane. "He's crazy for you- don't blame me for wanting to shut him up!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake-"

"Oh so you fancy him now too?"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Lily threw the sloth brain into her cauldron in a fit of rage as she made a lunge for Sirius across the table. Fortunately, she was prevented in her murderous intentions by Professor Slughorn as he waddled over, puffing and red in the face. "Now-now calm down. We can't have any arguments on our first day can we? Is everything alright?"

"Fine Professor," Alice covered as Lily shrunk back, cheeks pink. "Things just got a bit…competitive."

"Well," Mary was sure Professor Slughorn did not believe the excuse, but he obviously did not want to have to deal any further with the matter. After all, if any teacher was going to give Lily her first detention, she was willing to bet it wouldn't be him. "Just, try to get along. It's only a little bit of fun remember."

"Yes Professor." Lily answered sullenly as Sirius muttered words to the same effect and the teacher fled over to the Slytherin table, who had been watching the proceedings with interest. It was then that the redhead seemed to notice her potion had turned scarlet and was beginning to froth over. "Oh no…" For a few moments she wrestled with various ingredients, attempting to rectify it, but eventually gave up and sat down on her stool, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Shit."

Alice, Mary and Frank exchanged uneasy glances as Slughorn spotted her ruined potion, safe from his pupil's wrath by the Ravenclaw tables and called out. "Too much sloth brain I'm afraid. Must have been a slip of the hand."

By now, Sirius had the grace to look somewhat guilty. "Honestly Lily, I didn't mean to-"

Lily held up a hand, gritting her teeth. "Don't Black. Just _don't." _

By the end of the period, Mary's potion had turned a passable shade of pale lilac and Slughorn gave it an approving nod as he walked past. Over Lily's he shook his head sadly, smiled over those of Danny Turpin and Estrilde Rose, moved quickly past the remains of Tim Abbot's cauldron and vanished the contents of Frank's, which threatened to self-destruct. Over Snape's however, he beamed again and patted the boy's shoulder. 'We have a clear winner! Yes Severus, you are now the proud owner of enough Felix Felicis to last you twelve hours! However I must warn you, use of it is forbidden in organised competitions, sporting events…'

As Slughorn droned on, Mary did not miss the sneers of the other Slytherins at the table, and answered them with some of the more rude hand signals she had picked up from her Uncle Bobby. Lily still looked furious but Sirius, whose potion had reached about the same shade as Mary's, was swinging on his chair legs again, determinedly ignoring the prefect as he chewed on a large chunk of Drooble's, which she had a nasty feeling was going to end up underneath the desk when he was finished with it. Trying not to look unnerved, Mary started to pack her things away with a sinking feeling. If Quidditch training didn't kill her, another argument like that one just might.

_**A.N. Thank you to Jennixst for the review, I am doing my best to correct things. I think I'm just incurably lazy. **_


	23. In Which Sleep is Disturbed

"Lily." There was a short silence before Marlene's voice drifted over the room again. "Liiillleee." Still no answer.

"Lily Eeeevans." The girl in question shifted slightly under the duvet before grunting an answer. "Eh?"

"Will Archie be taking you to the seventh year Hallowe'en party?"

Lily groaned as she rolled over, rubbing her eyes. She seemed to have been just about to fall asleep. "Couldn't this have waited until morning Mar?"

"I'll forget in the morning. Will he be?"

"Eh 'unno."

"Sorry?"

"I _said _I don't know!"

"How come?"

"It's nearly two months away Marlene!"

"Oh." There was a long pause before her voice piped up again. "Do you think he will though?"

"Oooh!" Lily grabbed a cushion and flung it across the room. It missed Marlene by a long shot and landed in the middle of the floor with a flump as silence fell once more. It had been customary for Isabel and Marlene to stay up after hours talking and the other girls had learned to tune out their chatter in order to get to sleep, but now Marlene seemed determined to get them involved in late-night conversations too. Mary wondered if she was physically incapable of falling asleep before twelve o'clock.

The ruby hand of the dormitory clock ticked loudly as Lily rolled over on to her stomach again and Mary, who had been watching the affair in vague amusement turned back to the book she was reading by wand light. Since the beginning of the week she had been putting considerably more work into her studies and was re-reading R.S. Hackle's 'Aedificium' for the umpteenth time, though for once she had decided to take notes- a task more arduous than it had first appeared. There was no way she would settle for anything less than an 'Exceeds Expectations' in her N.E.W.T. preliminaries at the end of the year. Her revision was interrupted again however, as Marlene called across the room. "Guys."

There was a snarling sound from Lily's bed before Alice decided to answer on behalf of her peers. "Yes Marlene?"

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise."

Mary looked up from her revision to listen. A thin, almost inaudible wailing was echoing around the tower. "Sounds like an Augurey." She remarked dismissively, returning to her book. It wouldn't be too unusual; despite the fantastically hot summer, September had been an extremely wet month. There was probably one flying around outside.

Marlene, however, disagreed. "Nah, I think Moaning Myrtle's come to visit. You know how much she likes James Potter."

Alice gave a muffled snort as Mary raised her eyebrows. "Really? How do you know that?"

"Remember when he set off all those dungbombs in the second floor corridor in first year?"

Mary did not quite recall- James Potter had set off many dungbombs in his first year- but answered in the affirmative anyway and Marlene continued. "He runs into the bathroom to get away from Pringle and within two minutes she's all over him. According to Peter, he decided to take his chances with Pringle instead."

"You're having us on."

"I swear I'm not," Mary could practically hear her grinning. "Who'd have thought James Potter would be so scared by Moaning Myrtle?"

"T'be honest, I'm more worried about Myrtle's sanity. She's what- fourteen? Not counting death years that is. And James was eleven?"

"I know- who goes for first years? It's an unwritten rule. Sort of."

Mary shrugged and put her head down again: she wanted to finish her chapter before she turned in for the night. Marlene, however, was not yet finished. "By the way, Mary, I was thinking about what I was saying on the train."

"Really." Mary was beginning to block her out again. She knew it was bad manners, but Marlene was starting to get a bit too much. She had always been a highly exuberant and determined individual, but since Isabel's move to Beauxbatons she had occasionally tended towards the "interfering" end of the spectrum. Which Mary meant in the best possible way, of course.

"About matchmaking for you and that."

"M-hm."

"You even listening?"

"Mm."

"What did I just say?"

"U-huh."

"Look- Professor Dumbledore's flying a Hebridean Black!"

"Yep."

"Alice is strangling me with a shoelace!"

"That's nice."

"I…lost my virginity in the library this afternoon!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" The other girls jumped at Lily's screech as the girl sat bolt upright in bed, suddenly wide awake, her moonlit face wearing a manic expression that Mary had only ever seen previously on the face of Bellatrix Black. "In the _library?"_

"Calm down Lily, I never desecrated your precious library- it was just a joke," Marlene reassured her as a thumping noise came from the dormitory below; the fifth years were obviously rather annoyed at being woken up. "Aah, shut up yourselves."

"Bit rich coming from them," Mary commented from her corner of the room. "Didn't they spend the whole of second year playing 'th'Lethifolds' records at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Don't remind me." Marlene groaned as Alice shrugged and sighed. "Well we were all twelve once."

"If by that you mean we were all screaming fan girls like you Alice, then I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken."

"Ok so I went through a Lethifold phase! Don't judge me!"

"We're not judging you," Mary told her absent-mindedly, attempting to resume her reading. "We're embarrassing you. There is a difference." Speaking up turned out to be a bad idea because as soon as the words left her mouth, Marlene's head swivelled towards her. "Ah, stopped playing deaf have we?"

"Yeah sorry about that," She tried an apologetic tone, which she was perfectly aware was fooling no-one. "Got distracted."

Marlene's eyes narrowed. "Thinking about somebody were we?" _'Merlin she really is determined to catch me off guard.'_ Mary thought as she began planning her answer. "Aye."

"Finally! Tell me who?"

"Mungo Bonham."

"Is he good-looking?"

"How should I know? He's been dead for over three hundred years."

Marlene scowled and folded her arms determinedly. "I'll get you one of these days- you must fancy _somebody_. And then when you get together, you can go to Madam Puddifoot's and be all mushy and have lovely children together. At different points naturally."

Mary suppressed the disparaging noise that threatened to escape her. "If you think I'm gonnae waste good money on that place just tae please you then think again, pal."

"Don't be ridiculous- you make sure that _he _pays."

"Oh you've got her now," Alice sniggered as Mary's head jerked up from her book. "Free dinners sound good do they Mary?"

"Well I for one think it's a very sexist idea. Women are perfectly capable of paying for themselves." Lily sniffed but Mary shrugged. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth."

Marlene suddenly sounded very excited. "You'll let me find you a nice boy then?"

"Wha- no- that's not what I said." Good grief, she had only been discussing protecting her Gringotts balance. "Just drop it a'right? I want to get some sleep."

"Oh of course," Marlene said immediately, sounding very much as if she was smirking. "Your _luuurve _life's your business. I won't say anything more on the matter." Mary stifled the urge to scoff as the other girl let out a muffled sound that might have been a giggle. If she knew Marlene, the blonde would have an awful lot more to say on the matter.

_**A.N. Yeah seems a bit pointless but I had to bridge the time gap somehow. I didn't feel like jumping straight from Friday morning to Saturday afternoon with nothing in between. Sorry.**_


	24. In Which Sirius Goes Radio Rental

"Patil, for fuck's sake stop pushing in the queue! If I put you somewhere, you stay there! And Bennett! Turn that broom the right way round or I'll shove you off it!" James Potter paused momentarily in his impression of a pregnant Norwegian Ridgeback as he scowled around the pitch. There had been a large turn-out for the chaser position, but unfortunately, several of the hopefuls seemed to think that waiting in line for their turn at goal was an excuse to muck about and one huge third year who was almost as tall as Sirius, had found that trying to make a Shooting Star fly in reverse was not as easy as it had first appeared.

The third year, Mark Bennett, landed on the ground reluctantly and skulked at the back of the crowd, as the Quidditch captain looked angrily to the stands. Jim Grey was leading a large crowd of fourth years in a loud chant of '_There's only ooonnneee Jackie Anderson_!' as their classmate, dived around the goal hoops, and Mary could tell that their singing was getting on James' nerves. After shooting them a murderous look however, he turned back to the waiting chasers and growled. "Right Skeeter, I can see you, get out."

The blonde Ravenclaw giggled and as she made her way off the pitch, glancing hopefully at Sirius, who was now wrestling with a boil-covered canary yellow bludger and paused to grin at her before dragging the struggling missile back towards the chest. James turned slightly red as he barked. "And you Vane! In fact, everybody who just came here to flirt with Sirius, leave the pitch immediately! And for Merlin's sake MacDonald, help him with that damn bludger." He glared as a large contingent of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, as well as a few Gryffindors who were dressed very inappropriately for Quidditch, sprinted after Rita, all snorting with laughter, before sending the crowd of fourth years another angry look. They had changed their chant and were now howling merrily to the tune of 'Can't buy me love'.

"_Don't piss off Poooootter, don't piss off Poooootter, don't piss him off, no, noooo…"_

Mary grabbed the chest and pulled it along the grass to where Sirius was now floating a few feet off the ground as he tried to get his full body weight on top of the bludger and bring it back to earth. As she arrived underneath him, he managed to hoist himself above it and pull downwards, landing beside the chest, and, with Mary's assistance, forced the blood-thirsty sphere back in to its harness. "I swear, when I get a hold of that bloody second year, I'll wring his neck…"

"Really? I should have thought you'd be quite impressed. Re-decorating bludgers is just the sort of thing you'd get up to." Mary tapped the bludger with her wand and watched as the boils began to shrink. Sirius shrugged. "People shouldn't mess about in Quidditch."

"Says the person who, with the help of Badge-Boy, decided that giant fluorescent _bubbles_ were the way to liven up a match."

"Hang on, I'll rephrase that- people shouldn't mess about when Prongs is captain. I don't fancy trying to get bloodstains off the grass." He picked up his Comet Two Sixty and beaters bat and looked towards his friend who was furiously transfiguring a large pumpkin back in to a battered Silver Arrow as a fifth year with purple streaked hair mumbled her apologies. "Honestly, when he comes near anything remotely Quidditch related he loses his sense of humour entirely."

"Him and Archie Bennett should start a club- Chang hexed him last night. Speaking of which, I take it you told him?"

"Yeah. He took it better than I thought he would actually."

"Really? In what way?"

"Well he only smashed up half the bathroom. I was expecting at least the Transfiguration department to go and then maybe the Great Hall if things got really bad. Mind you, that was before he got a hold of the Firewhisky-"

"Forget it- I don't want to know anymore." Mary interrupted hastily, before rolling her eyes as the fourth years' singing increased in volume. "_Don't piss off Poooootter, everybody knows it's true, don't piss off Poooootter, no, no, no, no…"_

"They're the ones pissing him off," Sirius pointed out as James directed those who had passed the first test towards them. "I take it we're up next?"

"Aye, I think so," She ran a critical eye over the possible recruits. "Hang on- is that Sarah McKinnon?"

"Where?" Mary indicated the blonde hair visible at the back of the crowd and Sirius, having advantage of being one of the tallest in the year, nodded as he peered over the heads. "So it is. What's she doing here?"

"Dunno." Sarah McKinnon and Jim Grey, despite their love of Quidditch, had always scoffed at the idea of joining the House team, citing that they had much better ways of occupying their time than running after fanatical captains at four o'clock in the morning. It was therefore more than a little surprising that she had turned up for try-outs. Maybe England's defeat had given her some kind of motivation.

Mary was about to double check that it really was the trouble making fourth year when her vision was obscured by Sirius, who had produced a large fluorescent bag of Honeydukes Chocoballs from thin air and was waving it in front of her face. "Want one?"

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing. Honest. I was going to give them to Prongs for his birthday, but you know how these things go."

This explanation did not make her any less suspicious. "Anything you give James for his birthday is either explosive or jinxed. I wouldn't touch one of those with a ten-foot broomstick."

Sirius shrugged and unwrapped one for himself. "Have it your way then."

Mary turned her face away, trying not to be tempted into giving in by the sight of the chocolate and attempted to divert her attention to the conversation. "When is his birthday anyway? He's quite old for this year isn't he?"

"Tomorrow, yeah." Sirius dived into the chocolates again. Mary wondered why there were no pus-filled boils appearing on his face or giant snails falling from his mouth yet. Perhaps the Chocoballs had been given the "Grimhilde" treatment. "I don't think I'll be leaving the dormitory then. Was it you that parachuted into the Entrance Hall last year? I remember Alice saying something."

"That was Pete. But I'll admit that it was me who gave him the guitar and pushed him off the top of the stairs."

"Aye, I remember now, you were the paintings." How could she have forgotten the sound of hundreds of squeaky voices screaming quotes from Marjory Monthermer books at the top of their voices?

"Yep."

"Do that again and I may have to kill you."

"But Mary surely you want to hear Athelstan's speech from 'May-Born Witches' again? It's a classic."

"It's politically incorrect. And extremely irritating. Even Peeves hated it."

"Yeah but Peeves doesn't-" Sirius was drowned out as the fourth years, who had now conjured megaphones out of thin air and were bawling across the stadium, sung raucously over the top of him. "_DON'T PISS OFF POOOOOTTER…"_

"SHUT UP!" James roared and his wand emitted a loud bang. The stands fell silent as he marched over to the remaining Chasers, now looking thoroughly nettled. Sirius however, was now reciting part of another Monthermer book, which sounded vaguely as if it were set in the eighteenth century (Mary was starting to wonder where he had read so much 'historical' romance). "_Oh sweet Evangeline, will you not soothe my agonised heart strings_?" He switched to a high-pitched tone. "_You have no heart, Sir. You are a monster!" _He made a girlish slap at the air before returning to the voice of the first character and staggering backwards as though hit. "_To suffer your anger is a grievous hurt, but I shall wear your hatred with pride, if it means that you will give even disgusted attention to me!" _He sank to his knees, arms outstretched. Mary wasn't quite sure whether to cry at Monthermer's abysmal writing or to fetch Madam Pomfrey, since Sirius's mental state had obviously suffered a severe relapse. He had leapt up again by now and, resuming Evangeline's role, was playing happily to the group of highly unnerved chasers standing nearby. "_I care not a figgy-wiggy for your pride. Leave me! _Evangeline sits down at piano- do-dee-la-la-tiddle-om-pom- _Then farewell lady, if you shall not love me, I may no longer live upon this earth! _Wow, this is getting really Lily-and-James-y. _Farewell, farewell, farewell, fare-_"

"Right you lot listen to me," James interrupted, shouting over his lunatic of a best friend, and shooting a warning look at Mark Bennett who, despite his ill-discipline earlier, had made it through the first stage. "I've set out a ring up there," He pointed to where four red flares had formed a floating square above the pitch. "I'm going to send you all up and you'll have to dodge bludgers- but you aren't allowed to leave that area. Last three standing will move on. Sirius, Mary, go and get ready. The rest of you, wait for my whistle."

As Sirius pulled himself off the ground where he had been imitating Evangeline's suitor crawling away in abject misery, Mary opened the chest and released the bludgers, which zoomed in to the air and, as if they knew what James had been saying, hovered above the square. Mounting her broom, she sped after them, diving to collect her bat on the way, and waited by the Gryffindor hoops as Sirius caught up. "You quite finished?"

"That was only my rehearsal."

**A.N. Highly irrelevant I know, but it's taken me so long to update due to holidays, exams and writer's block that I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. So apologies for this.**


	25. The Trials of James Potter

Half an hour later Mary followed James, Sirius and Jack as they landed and waited as the chasers trudged off the pitch to an empty bench. Both her brain and her limbs were exhausted, though she was not sure whether this was due to the contestants' prowess at dodging bludgers or the fact that she had just been treated to yet another recital of the rubbish that Marjory Monthermer had spewed from her quill back in nineteen-oatcake. Either way, she wasn't completely sure whether she would survive until dinner.

Mark Bennett had, to James's disgust, got through to the final three after the bludger trials, along with a fifth year who largely resembled a turkey and, rather unsurprisingly considering her fantastic bludger dodging, Sarah McKinnon. In the shoot-out against Jack, 'Gobble' (as Sirius had christened the fifth year) had only managed four out of the five shots given, but the other two were tied with five all and the rest of the team -Charlotte and Anna having rushed off to a Charms revision group as soon as the beating challenge had ended- had gathered around James to discuss the matter. "I take it Gobble's out of the running then?" Sirius said as James whipped out his clipboard as if in an attempt to look efficient, catching the other sixth year in the side of the head.

"Yeah," The captain answered, reading over his notes and apparently oblivious to the fact that his beater was now nursing a long scratch across his face. "And Bennett's got a better broom than McKinnon, but he's a little arse- thinks he can do anything." Mary wasn't sure whether the real reason for James's animosity towards the third year wasn't actually because of the fact that boy shared the same last name as Lily's new boyfriend- she had a feeling the two were distant cousins or something. Not that she was going to argue. From Sirius's report of James's behaviour the previous night, the risk would be akin to that of insulting a hippogriff. Instead, she suggested weakly. "Maybe you should let them go up against Jack again? You know, just so we know he's not actually the better option or something…"

James hesitated. Mary could practically hear his mind weighing up the options- retaining the Quidditch cup, or the chance of marginally spiting the Ravenclaw captain? It didn't take him long to decide. "Right Jack, go and get ready. McKinnon, Bennett over here!"

Bennett made his way towards them eagerly, followed by Sarah who was doing a rather impressive imitation of his strange knock-kneed gait for the benefit of the fourth year crowd. "What if Bennett gets through?" Mary asked Sirius as they returned to the air and flew off towards the goalhoops.

"You know how Prongs feels about Quidditch." Sirius shrugged, circling above Jack, who was crouched over his broom with a look of determination, oblivious to what was being said around him. Looking down, Mary realised that James was ushering Bennett forward first, despite Sarah's obvious eagerness to get in to the air again. If the third year went first it would mean that Sarah had more of a chance to prepare, and had some idea of how many shots she had to get into qualify for the team.

James needn't have worried, however. Jack saved all of Bennett's shots with apparent ease, and bowed to the other fourth year boys who now formed a large part of the crowd that had thinned as the try-outs wore on. The girls who had been watching Sirius were still hanging over the fence at the front of the terraces, and Remus and Peter still sat in the stands, a few seats along from Jack Weasley and Mafalda Hopkirk, the latter looking rather bored, but apart from them the stadium was empty. A dark mass was making its way down from the castle further on but she didn't think much of this- they were probably going to the Care of Magical Creatures study group.

Brushing her thoughts away, Mary turned back to what she was supposed to be doing just in time to see Sarah dodge Sirius's Bludger, and readying her bat, directed the next one at the girl's legs. The fourth year rose above this easily and pelted the Quaffle through the right hand hoop. James blew his whistle; there was no need to continue, she had won straight away. As Sirius flew over to congratulate her, Mary looked at Jack who shrugged. It seemed that that time, he had genuinely missed it.

Bennett, however, was not taking his defeat so well. By the time they landed, both he and James had already become embroiled in a shouting match, much to the delight of the fourth years, who were verbally abusing the disappointed chaser as he howled. "-he let that in on purpose, you know he did! She's probably his girlfriend-"

"Look, Bennett if you even want to be a reserve you'll get off the pitch now!" The third year looked rebellious, but turned on his heel and stalked away. James watched him with twitching lips before turning to his new chaser, who had turned a strange pale colour, much to the surprise of Mary, who had assumed that she would be pleased. "Congratulations, you're in the team. Practice is every weekday at half five in the morning- don't look at me like that Padfoot, I'm not going to hand the Quidditch cup over to someone else this year. If you can't-"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Potter." A snide voice interrupted him and the five Gryffindors wheeled round. Regulus Black was standing in front of them, several other Slytherins in verdant Quidditch robes flanking him. Apart from Brookes and the Lestranges, there were another three additions to what Mary assumed to be the House team- the fifth year Barty Crouch, a seventh year she recognised as Alecto Carrow's brother Amycus, and, at least a foot smaller than the rest of them and the only girl on the team, Narcissa Black. On the terraces, the giggling group of girls were letting out indignant squeals but scurrying off without protest as Bellatrix elbowed them out of the way, followed by Alecto, and Mary noted that Narcissa's eyes were flicking nervously from the Gryffindors in the crowd to her sister.

James on the other hand was snarling at Regulus. "We booked the pitch until five Black, so you can get off right now." The Gryffindors actually had no use for the pitch any more now that try-outs were finished but everybody knew James would never let the Slytherins on early, even if it was only by half an hour. Rodolphus did not fail to point out the obvious. "You don't need it, why shouldn't we use it?"

"We were going to do a practice with our new chaser," Sirius lied, glaring at Rodolphus, but avoiding looking at his brother. "So bugger off."

Regulus smirked and jerked his head towards the stands. The rest of his team followed him as he made his way over to where Bellatrix and Alecto were standing and put their heads together as Mary grimaced at Sarah. She knew that there was no chance of the boys giving into the Slytherins but she still felt as if she owed the girl an apology. "Sorry but it looks like you'll have to stay here for a while."

"It's Ok." Sarah shrugged, though she still looked rather unhappy. Eventually, Sirius and James stopped scowling at the Slytherins and the latter nodded at the goalhoops. 'Right, Jack get up there. I'll play chaser.'

For the third time that day, Mary soared in to the air and chased after the bludgers that had been edging towards the Forbidden forest, hitting hers directly at James. If the idiot hadn't been so stubborn, she could have gone to get dinner and her empty stomach didn't forgive easily. He ducked and Sirius sped after it but pulled up short as a flash of blue appeared, whooshing towards him. Jack was defending the goalhoops behind him, and as the streak of light narrowly missed his head, the keeper flew straight into it, being sent flying backwards by the force of the spell, and nearly falling off his broom.

"What the-" Mary screeched to a halt, her broom hovering in mid-air as the boy's face contorted in pain and he bent forward to lean on the broom handle, clutching his stomach. Sirius was glancing around wildly and the fourth years in the stands were letting out angry yells as Sarah and James rushed forward to steady him. Wondering what on earth was happening, Mary looked down.

Bellatrix Black was standing at the front of the terrace, wand raised and mouth twisted in a look of hatred. The other Slytherins were gathered around her, the Lestranges watching with similar looks of disdain, as Regulus glanced around in surprise, having been facing the other way whilst talking to the Slytherin chasers. Only Alecto Carrow forced her wand arm down, looking around furtively, but it was too late. The stands were already full of heads swivelling in her direction, and the fourth years had leapt to their feet, clambering over the seats as they drew their wands.

Mary and Sirius both plunged their hands inside their robe pockets as Remus did the same fifty feet below. Before they could reach their wands, however, there was a huge explosion and Bellatrix flew through the air, the expression of shock on her face almost comical as her arms flailed wildly, before she thudded on to the grass. One of the members of the group of girls who had been watching Sirius, a Ravenclaw with dirty blonde hair- something Rose, Mary remembered vaguely from potions- had blown up the turf surrounding the Slytherin, and now stepped back in horror as if only just realising what she had done. Mary knew that many of the other girls were terrified of Bellatrix, with the exceptions of the McKinnons and possibly Rita Skeeter, and did not blame the Ravenclaw for backing away as Bellatrix struggled to her feet, spitting hair out of her mouth and reaching for her wand. It was somebody else however, who made the next move. "Lacerus!"

"Protego!"

Narcissa's curse bounced off Remus's shield charm, causing Barty Crouch to throw himself to the ground as it whizzed in his direction. "All of you back inside, now! Detention seven o'clock all of next week, Black- both of you! You're lucky I won't be referring this to Professor Slughorn. I said move Carrow!" Even Crouch, who was himself a prefect, did not dare argue with the now furious Gryffindor as the Slytherins fled from the stands. Mary watched anxiously as they left, trying to work out what had just happened. Ten minutes ago, everything had been normal but now the pitch was in chaos. All she could hope was that the Slytherins had done as they had been told. They had always been careful planners as a rule, but what had just happened was utterly spontaneous, though admittedly, it had seemed to be a lone attack on Bellatrix's part, and the Blacks were known for their impulsiveness.

Looking back towards Jack, who hadn't lifted his head, she saw that Sarah was guiding his broom back to the ground as the other fourth years spilled on the pitch. Mary wondered if he had fainted. James had landed and conjured a stretcher, and was conversing in low tones with Peter and Remus, who had followed the fourth years onto the pitch. Sirius was a few feet behind Sarah and Jack, but kept throwing glances at the backs of the Slytherins as his hand occasionally twitched towards his stomach. He looked furious, but there was confusion there as well, and at least a hint of bitterness; it was obvious that Bellatrix had been aiming for him.

Realising that she should probably help, she darted downwards so fast that when she reached the ground she found herself running for a few moments whilst still on her broom. Nobody was laughing at the absurd spectacle though: they were all focused on what was happening on the pitch, and Mary managed to push her way towards the middle of the crowd as Sarah and Jack reached the ground. James and Peter rolled the injured keeper on to his back on the grass, where he immediately curled himself up into a foetal position, his hands still clenching at his midriff and his face wearing a dazed expression. "Are you alright?" His captain asked, but received no answer as the boy's eyelids flickered and he gave another groan, clutching tighter at his stomach. James looked up at the rest of his team-mates and communicated to them in two clipped words. "Hospital wing."


	26. In the Snake's Lair

_**A.N. Bit of Regulus point-of-view. Kind of random but kind of not. Sorry.**_

Regulus Black kicked out at the leg of his four poster bed and then sat down nursing his toe. He had just returned from the Quidditch pitch and had marched straight up to his dormitory where he could have a little tantrum in peace, starting by attempting to break the furniture. Taunting Potter had been one thing, but Bellatrix had been downright reckless and he was furious with her. Not that he'd ever say so in front of her. He didn't much fancy the idea of disembowelment.

Yes, it had been very satisfying seeing Potter get angry. Yes he had experienced an urge to curse Sirius as well, but he had managed to control himself unlike his elder cousin. He didn't blame Narcissa for wanting to avenge her sister but he had been relieved when Lupin had stepped in- even if his punishment of Cissy had been unfair. Bella had somewhat deserved the detention, but the half-blood let others away with attempting revenge curses, so why not Narcissa? In the end it all came down to one thing: Bellatrix, and her lack of self-control.

Because of Bella's stupidity Narcissa could lose her place on the team and that would be detrimental to Slytherin's chances in the cup. His cousin was ten times the keeper Yaxley had been, the latter having needed a couple of beaters to knock the chasers out for him instead of really saving anything. The only reason she had never tried out in the past was because she had been infatuated with the previous captain Lucius Malfoy, and had been terrified of making a fool of herself. Now however, she was on the team and they actually stood a chance this year although admittedly, Amycus Carrow was nowhere near as good as Howard Williams and Lucius Malfoy had been. Barty was though, and both Regulus and he shared a love for the game that mystified even Rabastan Lestrange, their fellow team and classmate.

But all that could be in tatters now. Hell, Bellatrix could have lost him his captaincy and he didn't know if he could stand that. No more Quidditch, the activity he loved most. Potter would be over the moon, precious Potter who had taken his brother away from him. And his parents would be so disappointed…if there was one thing Regulus hated more than the thought of no Quidditch, it was his mother's disappointment. Not so much his father's, although that would still hurt, but his mother's would be unbearable. He had always been overshadowed by Sirius, until his brother had come to Hogwarts and he had suddenly become the golden child. He wanted to live up to that reputation. He didn't want to fall back in to the shadows again. Didn't want to be useless, the spare son.

The door opened and looking round, Regulus saw Cissy's blonde head peering around it. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." Although girls weren't allowed in the boys' dormitory for obvious reasons, Cissy was his cousin and, unlike some members of his family, including his parents, he wasn't very keen on inbreeding.

Narcissa closed the door behind her and perched on the end of the bed next to him. The index finger of her left hand was stuck between the pages of a book, as if she had just been reading and wanted to keep the place, and Regulus resisted the urge to snigger when he saw that it was 'May-Born Witches'. As if she hadn't read that one hundreds of times before. If there was one thing that he, Bellatrix and Sirius had all agreed on, it was the worthlessness of Monthermer novels. Suppressing a grimace as he realised that he had been thinking about Sirius again, he diverted his attention from the fluorescent pink book cover and asked. "How come you're up here then coz?"

"Barty's mooning over Bella and Bole's being a twat."

"Is there nobody else down there?"

"Unless you count first years and Snape cradling his precious luck potion, then no. Besides, I thought I'd come and see where you were. You've not spoken to anyone for ages."

"Yeah, well I wanted bit of peace and quiet."

Cissy rolled her eyes as she marked her page by folding down the top corner. "You wanted to sulk, you mean," She snorted. "It was only a few detentions- it's not like it's going to affect the team that much."

Regulus glanced at her shrewdly. Sometimes he wondered if his cousin was telepathic. Or perhaps it was just something girls could do- Madam Pince always seemed to know if he had been eating chocolate in the library and McGonagall was famous for being able to spot a lie from a hundred yards. "I never said that." He answered stubbornly.

"No but you meant it. Honestly Reg, you're a complete Drama-Queen."

"Why don't you tell that to Bellatrix, she's the one who's trying to annihilate a Quidditch team."

"Oh you know Bella, she's just a bit-"

"Mad?"

"You can't say that." Cissy shot him a glare, her tone suddenly icy.

"Why not?"

"Well it- it's not fair. She's just temperamental. Like Aunt Walburga."

Regulus opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had forgotten how touchy Narcissa could be when it came to the other members of their family, though Merlin knew she wasn't close to any of them. Perhaps it was because Andromeda was no longer around that she defended Bellatrix so fiercely. Or perhaps she was just blind to her sister's mental state, as his aunt and uncle seemed to be. Either way, he wasn't about to insult his mother by pushing his opinion that the seventh year had lost the plot. The two were very similar after all.

Narcissa meanwhile was staring at the duvet as she picked at a loose thread. "Speaking of Bella," She began in a slightly troubled tone. "We had some visitors last week."

"Mother told me. I take it she jumped at the chance of joining?"

Cissy nodded, tight-lipped. There was silence for a moment before she burst out. "She's going to get herself killed, I just know she is! She'll do something stupid like jump in front of a curse aimed at Him or something…" Regulus was left with no illusions over who she was talking about when she spoke of 'Him'. Though he was sure that Bellatrix had never met the Dark Lord, she had been half in love with him ever since she was old enough to understand what he did- something Regulus believed to be yet another mark of her insanity. Who fell in love with someone they'd never even seen?

"Don't worry, when I join, I'll make sure that she doesn't do anything suicidal." He told his cousin, in an attempt to reassure her. It did not work however, as Narcissa's head whipped up and she stared at him in shock. "You're not going to join as well are you?" She asked, her lip beginning to tremble. Merlin, he hoped she wasn't going to cry, that was always so awkward.

He shrugged. "Course."

"Why?" The question was more of an accusation than genuine interest. Regulus raised his eyebrows. "Why d'you think?"

"I know why, I meant- but- I just thought that you'd do the legal side of things. You know, like your Dad." Regulus thought of his lawyer father, with his hereditary seat in the Wizengamot and his frequent attempts to push through anti-Muggle-born legislation that had never once been successful. "No, I don't think so. The Mudbloods have got the Ministry wrapped around their little fingers. I think it's time for more… _decisive_ action."

"Like getting thrown in Azkaban?"

"That's not going to happen, coz."

"It might!"

"Nah, Barty says-"

"Oh so now Barty's going to join too?"

"I never-"

"You won't even be eighteen when you leave Reg, how can you possibly know that you want to spend the rest of your life on the run from Dementors?"

"I'll be sixteen, Cissy." Regulus corrected her quietly. If they were going to have this argument at all, it was better to get all the facts out in the open so that he wouldn't have to enjoy another shouting match later on. He immediately regretted this decision however when Narcissa turned ghostly pale. "Y-you're not finishing school?" She stuttered, clutching the book in her hands so tightly that her nails left marks in the cover. He shook his head in answer, wondering if she was going to explode again. Outside of the small group of four that consisted of him, Cissy, Barty and Rabastan Lestrange, with the other two boys being more his friends than hers, his cousin barely spoke to anyone. He wouldn't blame her for being angry that the four would soon be down to three, but instead she seemed to steady herself, regaining the cool manner that was the epitome of the perfect pure-blood and getting to her feet. "Well then," She told him in a crisp voice as she opened the door again. "You'd better get busy cousin. What with planning your future and all. Wouldn't want that death wish of yours to die out before you take the Dark Mark would you? But then again," She added as she lingered on the threshold, looking suddenly thoughtful. "I don't suppose it will make much difference. You'll still be as useless as ever."


	27. Cat Among the Pixies

On the other side of the castle, behind a portrait of a rather large lady in a pink silk dress, the Marauders, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon were sitting around the orange glow of their own Common Room fire in thoughtful silence. They had returned from the hospital wing half an hour beforehand, after Madame Pomfrey had shooed them out with reassurances that Jack would recover quickly. It turned out Bellatrix had hit the fourth year with an entrail-expeller, and though the Matron had performed the counter curse as soon as the chaser had been carried in by Peter and James, he would have to stay for a long time to let his inner organs regrow. Sarah McKinnon and the other fourth years had immediately rocketed off somewhere, probably to cause as much trouble as possible in order to forget that they were a comrade down. James meanwhile, had followed the others back to the common room, but had immediately gathered a tottering pile of Quidditch books and had immersed himself in reading through all the notes he had ever made on keepers, ignoring the rest of the conversation. The others thought it best not to disturb him.

"I keep thinking what it would feel like if it had hit me." Sirius said, breaking the silence as he massaged his stomach, looking queasy. Remus was still red in the face from suppressed anger. "Bellatrix could have killed one of you. I'll take great pleasure in giving her detention."

"I still can't believe she did that." Marlene shook her head weakly. She had met them as they rushed the second year to the hospital wing and had demanded an explanation as soon as they returned to the Common room, something they had been only too happy to give her. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're thinking of the right person? Because the Bellatrix Black I know certainly would."

"What I'm interested to know," Mary interrupted, twirling her wand absent-mindedly between her fingers, ignorant of the fact that it was now showering a fine royal blue powder over her lap. "Is why it started anyway. I mean, I know she doesn't like you that much Sirius- no offence-"

"-on the contrary it's a great honour to be disliked by dear Bella. Well without the curses-"

"-but why so sudden? One minute, Prongs is congratulating his new chaser and the next we're carting Jack off to the hospital wing. Why?"

The others shrugged but nobody said anything except for Sirius, who muttered. "Because she's a bloody maniac, that's why."

"Funny though," Peter put in after a moment. "That Ravenclaw nearly blowing Black up."

"Yeah, you've got some pretty violent fan-girls Padfoot." Remus agreed.

"Oh, don't I know it Moony, don't I know it. You know two of them ripped my bag in half trying to be the one to give it back to me? The fame, it's all just too much."

"What are you talking about?" Marlene asked curiously as Sirius struck a dramatic pose with his hand clapped to his forehead, making a half-hearted attempt at humour. Peter volunteered an answer. "After Bellatrix tried to curse Sirius, one of the Ravenclaws- Elizabeth Roan or something-"

"Estrilde Rose." Remus corrected.

"-Yeah her, she blew up the ground around Bellatrix."

Marlene looked from Peter to Sirius, a glint forming in her eye that lately Mary had learnt meant that she was on one of her 'initiatives' and was to be avoided at all costs, and demanded. "Did you say thank you?"

Sirius looked slightly taken aback. "Well, I haven't seen her…"

"Go!" The blonde gave him a shove towards the portrait hole, and after glancing back at her with a bewildered expression, Sirius pushed it open and climbed out. Marlene settled herself back in her chair looking smug and Mary raised an eyebrow curiously. "Have you suddenly decided to be ultra-polite, or are you up to something?"

"I sit next to Estrilde in Transfiguration, she told me in the strictest confidence -which I'm about to break- that she'd like to go out with him."

Mary shook her head in disbelief. "You amaze me- not only do you manage to wheedle secrets out of people you barely know, but you're actually offering up another girl to get her heart broken."

"Don't worry she's pretty sensible- not like Rita or Della. Besides, if he does break her heart, you can hex him."

'Good, I haven't done that for a while.' Mary had given up hexing Sirius for his treatment of his various girlfriends long ago, seeing that it didn't have any effect on his bad habits and concluding that most who wanted to go out with him now were just downright stupid. James meanwhile, had jerked out of his world of Quidditch and was staring at Marlene in horror. "You're not allowed to match-make for Padfoot!"

"Why not?"

"Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"So hang on, you and him are allowed to meddle in Peter and I's lives, but we have no say in yours?" Remus said, raising his eyebrows. James nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Moony, we are the only members of the group who are socially equipped enough to be set loose upon the real world. Well, Padfoot still needs to work on some stuff but I'm mature enough to mingle with society."

"Of course Prongs stupid me, _that's_ why you wrecked the bathroom, downed a bottle of firewhisky and decided that singing 'As Lonesome as the Moon' whilst trying to drown yourself in your duvet would be an appropriate thing to do last night."

"So that's what I heard then. I knew it wasn't an Augurey." Mary heard Marlene mutter at the same time as James retorted. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Remus. Which is _why_ you don't have a say in who we go out with. You need to be witty. Besides, you don't _have_ a social life." Even as he said this, the back of his neck had turned slightly red. It seemed that when drinking to forget Lily, James Potter became exceedingly maudlin.

Remus's mouth fell open. It seemed he wasn't even going to bother trying to argue with his friend anymore. "Basically he's saying that he just likes to get in touch with his feminine side by match-making," Mary explained as James began to list Peter's previous girlfriends (two- Marlene and a seventh year who had been drunk when he'd asked her out). "Merlin if I had a galleon for every time I say something like that and he just ignores me..."

"Don't worry. He doesn't actually listen to anyone ever, unless it involves Quidditch." Remus reassured her. Mary clapped a hand to her mouth. "Damn, I forgot." She reached over to the wireless on the table and fiddled with the dials for a second. After all the chaos at try-outs, she had completely forgotten about the Tornadoes vs Portree match and as the radio crackled in to life, she was just in time to catch the clipped voice of the announcer saying. "-Harpies three hundred and seventy; Pride of Portree four hundred and ten, Tutshill Tornadoes two hundred and ninety-" Mary let out a quiet whoop of victory. "-Falmouth Falcons two hundred and thirty, Wigtown Wanderers two hundred and twenty; Appleby Arrows three hundred and fifty, Chudley Cannons forty-"

James let out a groan as he handed Remus, who was an Arrows fan, having grown up in Harrogate, several galleons. Remus grinned as he pocketed his winnings. "You really need to get a better team mate."

"So do you." Mary added smartly, referring to the intense rivalry between the Appleby Arrows and her own Quidditch team. The sandy-haired boy looked like he was about to answer back but Marlene shushed them as the announcer continued. "- which brings Falmouth up to the top of the league, replacing Tutshill who have dropped to third. And now our News headlines at six o'clock with Maeve Corvus."

"Thank you Brandon. In Paris the Minister for Magic, Dugald McPhail, met this morning with the French Minister for the second day of talks regarding the international suppression of the British group of Dark Wizards known as the Death Eaters. This was the Minister's third meeting with a foreign leader and Minister McPhail stated as he left the Papillon building, where the talks were being held, that the global wizarding community "shall not be cowed by the force of those who flout the laws of society". After tomorrow, he will meet with Bulgarian Minister Poliakoff, to discuss the extradition of several known Death Eaters back to Britain." The announcer took a deep breath, as if to let all listeners know that she had finished that particular News item, before moving on. "In Nottingham, a goblin family of five have been found dead. They were discovered shut inside the kitchen cupboard of their Radford home last night after aurors were alerted by the return of owls to the post office with their letters unopened. A witch in County Durham has been arrested by Aurors in connection with the attack. And finally, the lead singer of the popular group th'Lethifolds, Lisanor Edwards, has declared her retirement from the band-"

"No!" The four of them turned to look at Peter, who flushed as Marlene addressed him. "Honestly Peter, after all the stuff that's been happening you get upset over Lisanor Edwards breaking away from th'Lethifolds?"

"She was the best thing about them." Peter muttered, his face beetroot. James shook his head. "You, Wormtail, are weird."

"No more street attacks though," Remus changed the subject, looking slightly relieved. "We've not had any for a while- d'you reckon they've stopped?"

"It's only been a week or something." Mary answered cautiously and leaned over to switch off the wireless again as th'Lethifolds first number one, 'Cat Among the Pixies' blared out of the speakers- rather an appropriate term, she thought, if referring to what Jack's incapacitation had done to the chances of the Gryffindor team. Marlene shrugged. "Maybe Keegan's scared them off for good."

Her comment was greeted by derisive snorts from Remus and Peter, but James had gone back to his Quidditch notes again, a worried look on his face. As Marlene began to argue politics with the other two boys, Mary glanced at the highly detailed diagram that the captain was studying and asked. "So if Madam Pomfrey doesn't let Jack play again before the Ravenclaw match, will you be holding another set of try-outs?"

"Probably," He adjusted his glasses on his nose and reached for 'Quaffles and Cleansweeps: The Life of a Wanderers Keeper' by Gilderoy Greenslade. "Merlin knows who'll turn up though, today was bad enough."

Remembering the motley bunch that had arrived on the pitch earlier that day, Mary grimaced slightly before shrugging. "They might be ok. Sarah and Bennett weren't too bad."

James snorted. "Bennett was an arrogant little shit. And McKinnon… well, we'll see how long she can stop herself blowing up the pitch or something..."

Mary raised her eyebrows at his hypocrisy but did not mention it. He was probably just sore over what Jack's injury had done to his game plan. Instead, she leant back in her chair and focused on brushing the blue powder off her lap. "Suppose Bennett might have passed on information to the Ravenclaws too," She conceded, trying to make her remark sound innocent. "Their captain's his cousin isn't he?"

The other sixth year did not look up, but instead continued flipping through the Greenslade book as he answered tersely. "His family had nothing to do with it. He was behaving badly and McKinnon flew better."

"Of course she did I didn't mean- I just- oh never mind…" She muttered as Marlene's voice rose above the hubbub of the Common room. "Hey Lils, come here a sec!"

The others turned as Lily, who had just clambered through the portrait hole glanced up in surprise, as if she had just been jerked out of a daydream. Marlene waved enthusiastically, and after catching sight of her, the other girl made her way over. "What?"

"You're clever, back me up here- if Keegan keeps blurting out the fact that the Auror office knows where the Death Eaters will target next, it could stop them from even bothering couldn't it? You know, in case of Ministry spies or anything."

"Mm, I don't know…" Lily bit her lip in thought as she sat down in Sirius's empty seat. Mary watched James out of the corner of her eye as he shifted slightly and leaned over his book intently. "Surely it's better that the fact the Auror office know isn't made public so they can catch the Death Eaters in the act? Not that I want to put anyone at risk, but it seems like the Ministry's just running around in circles. The Death Eaters could just choose somewhere else."

"Yeah but if the Ministry keeps finding out and publicising it, it'll mean they have to think of something else."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Remus asked sceptically. "Well, it gives us a bit of time!" Marlene said defensively, but, seeing that she wasn't winning, quickly changed the subject as Peter opened his mouth to argue. "Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to ask you. Did you see Sirius when you were around Ravenclaw tower?"

"Who said I was?" Lily countered, flushing slightly. James's shoulders had tensed and he suddenly seemed very much absorbed in a description of the Timothy Snagge method of chaser co-ordination.

Marlene waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind that, did you see him?"

"Yes, I passed him in the corridor about five minutes ago. So?"

"But he was heading for Ravenclaw tower?"

"I don't know, maybe. He was going the right way anyhow."

"Good," The blonde jumped up. "Anybody want to come?"

"Come where?" Lily asked perplexed, as Marlene looked around hopefully. "Marlene's trying to hook Padfoot up with Elizabe- I mean Estrilde Roan-"

"Rose."

"-Rose." Peter finished, glaring at Remus irritably. Lily rolled her eyes. "Really Mar? You think we want to watch Black flirting with one of Skeeter's lot?"

"Sirius's pick-up lines are pretty painful," Remus agreed, but his expression changed slightly as he glanced at James, who had just knocked over one of the tottering piles of books and was picking them up, still determinedly not looking at Lily. "But you know, it might be worth a laugh… so yeah I think I'll come."

"Me too." Peter agreed, leaping to his feet. Mary tried to work out their motives, but as the two boys practically sprinted after Marlene, and she found herself sitting between a scarlet-faced James and still confused Lily, she reprimanded herself for being so stupid. Grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair, she chose the lesser of the two evils. "Actually, I need to go too- I have to… see Professor Binns about a goblin… or something…" And, clawing her way through a group of gobstone-playing fifth years, she left the two sitting in front of the fire together, wondering how long it would take for an argument to begin.

_**A.N. So, so**__** sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've had awful writer's block, and a ton of books to get through, which kind of explains why the ending of this chapter is somewhat weak. I promise that if I can think of a way to fix it I will as soon as possible :(**_


	28. Binns, Blacks and Blackmail

_**A.N. I must apologise for the fact that I completely mucked up the date of James's birthday. I totally forgot that it was mentioned in Deathly Hallows, and just made it up, so I'm really sorry. This goes for all other canonical errors such as ages and occupations. If it helps just imagine it as the birthday of one of the other Marauders. Again, sorry.**_

If anybody had forgotten James Potter's birthday, then his best friend's early morning wake-up call would have been a stark, if somewhat painful, reminder. Sirius looked to be intent on cheering up the moody Quidditch captain any way he could, and after the dozen or so Filibuster's fireworks he had set off as part of his 'one o'clock gun speciality' had stopped whizzing up and down Gryffindor tower, and Professor McGonagall had stopped shouting, he had proceeded to indulge in causing as much havoc as possible. Third years were discovered hanging by the heels from the Owlery rafters; the suits of armour in the Transfiguration corridor took up Morris dancing, whilst their comrades in the Entrance hall performed a rather clumsy can-can on the main staircase, much to the delight of those passing after breakfast; Rodolphus Lestrange began, for some 'unknown' reason, to imitate a trout and spent much of the morning rolling around the sixth floor attempting to chew people's toes; the candles in the library went out every time somebody took a book off the shelves causing Madam Pince to spend much of her time running up and down the length of the place holding a lighted taper; and Filch amused everybody by turning into a large snail halfway through dinner. True to his promise, Sirius had also somehow managed to coax the three Hufflepuffs who had recently applied for the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts in to performing (to the delight of the Slytherin girls and abject horror of the entire male population of Hogwarts) an adapted and decidedly more PC version of Marjory Monthermer's 'The Rose of York'.

Though it had been funny at first, by the time she retired to the girls' dormitory for the night, Mary had begun to grow tired of it, and wondered how long it would be before the boys decided enough was enough. James and Sirius however, rolled on, leaving Remus, Peter, traumatised first years, seventy-two stink pellets and a bunch of angry Slytherins in their wake, to the point where Professor McGonagall was going through packets of throat lozenges like Fizzing Whizzbees. Nobody in Gryffindor slept that night, and when Monday morning dawned, the zombie-like students trailing to breakfast did not seem likely to forgive the two boys very quickly.

It was for this reason that Mary was now slumped over the desk in her History of Magic double, her chin resting on a stack of essays on the goblin rebellion of 1548 as she watched a three-inch high re-enactment of the Battle of Chudleigh (it had been a tricky charm, but after a bit of practice, she'd managed it). Professor Binns was still droning on at the front of the classroom, but he since was reciting second year stuff and never seemed to notice she was there anyway, Mary didn't have to worry about the large amount of noise the goblin vanguard were making as they charged down the tiny hill that had appeared on top of her books.

She was the only person who had taken the class- it seemed that not even the Ravenclaws and Lily were prepared to sit through the lectures of a teacher whose voice resembled a broken down lawn mower at best. This didn't matter so much, as it meant that it was basically the equivalent of a free study period- something that Mary knew only too well that she needed. Today however, would be one of rest and relaxation- a time to recuperate after James's gruelling Quidditch training that morning, and the chaos he and his friends had caused the day before.

Lifting her head from the desk as a few miniscule Hit-wizards dashed towards her nose in pursuit of Ingrune- the commander of the goblin left, who had already broken ranks and fled- she rubbed her eyes sleepily, averting her gaze as Ingrune was cut down by a well-aimed severing charm. She wished she had been doing a less bloody period right now: some of the methods of despatching enemies in the sixteenth century were exceedingly brutal.

_'It's not like it's much different nowadays though,'_ A voice in her head said. _'And it's not like the Ministry's got any more democratic- Merlin forbid they should actually __**change**__ anything.' _Irritably, she pushed the thought away. It was bad enough reading that sort of stuff in the papers. _'Anyway, at least the Death Eaters haven't burnt anyone's entrails in front of them yet.'_ Yet. Or so she assumed. '_Mind you, I wouldn't put anything past Bellatrix Black, and it's obvious where she's headed after she leaves here. Oh, that is revolting, I forgot that happened…' _ Several goblins had crept up behind the Ministry commander, who had been watching from some distance away, hauled him off his winged horse, and quite literally torn him limb from limb. Mary swept her wand across the battle-scene in disgust and the armies dissolved into a cloud of purple smoke as she sat back in her seat to fix her tie, feeling sick.

Things were bad outside of Hogwarts, she knew that. After all, she'd already lost her Dad to it- that still hurt. She had thought that she had dealt with his death after the funeral, but as time wore on, she missed him all the more, and her mother more than ever. The latter was a strange feeling, because as sad as she had been over her Mum, she had always assumed in the back of her mind that she would see her again. Now she wasn't so sure.

Leaning back to swing on the chair legs, she surveyed the room, trying to rid herself of the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach that always spread when she thought about her parents. As her eye fell on Binns, she wondered idly if he would notice if she just left. The classroom air was dry and stuffy and the cold grey highland sky outside the window was very tempting. Perhaps she could visit the hippogriffs in the paddock outside. Even though she had had to drop Care of Magical Creatures, she still liked to visit them whenever she could- there was no denying that they were her favourite animals. This idea was quickly quashed when she remembered that she had heard Professor Kettleburn saying in passing to Hagrid that he would be using them in his first period fifth year class, so they would have no time to stand and be fed bits of dead ferret.

Sighing she dropped back onto all four of the chair's legs and rested her head on the desk again in boredom trying to think about something interesting. When was the first Hogsmeade weekend again? _'Must be Hallowe'en- that's on Sunday this year.' _Letting out another sigh, she racked her brains again for a new topic, but suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as something nudged the side of her face, and she clapped a hand against it. _'Ouch- too hard…'_ Wincing, she nursed her ear as she took hold of the small piece of paper that had floated up alongside her and unfolded it.

**_Bored?_**

Mary looked up from the note and glanced behind her curiously. Outside the door, Alice was waving as Sirius and Marlene pressed their faces against the glass, apparently in the middle of a girning competition. As Mary nodded at Alice, the girl stopped waving and prodded Sirius, who immediately desisted from licking the door frame and grabbed an exercise book from his bag. After a few minutes of furious scribbling, a new message appeared, scrawled in an extremely untidy hand across the note-paper, which suspiciously resembled a passage from an old copy of 'Unfogging the Future'.

_**Do you want us to rescue you?**_

Mary frowned slightly and jerked her head at Binns. As absorbed in his notes regarding Anglo-French wizarding relations during the Hundred Years War as he seemed to be, she had a feeling the old ghost might notice if Sirius and Marlene burst into the class and dragged her out of the room. He never had liked either of them very much.

Sirius however scoffed and said something with a scornful expression on his face, though after a moment he seemed to remember that she couldn't hear him (possibly when Marlene kicked him in the shin) and brought out the jotter again.

_**Why do you think we brought Alice?**_

Mary turned round again as Alice stepped forward to knock and stuck her head around the classroom door. "Professor?"

Binns stuttered to a halt in a way that reminded Mary of somebody turning off a vacuum cleaner and blinked at Alice owlishly. "Yes Miss- er- de Bohun, is it?"

"Bell, Sir. Madam Pomfrey asked to see Mary about her medication."

"Mary?" Binns squinted at the room and started, as if he had only just noticed that his sole N.E.W.T. pupil was there. "Oh."

There was a silence for a moment, before Mary prompted. "Can I go Professor?"

Binns started again. "Oh, er yes- of course. You may go. I didn't know we offered meditation lessons…" He finished, looking thoughtful.

"Er aye, meditation." Mary echoed, deciding it was best not to correct him, as she crammed her essays in to her bag and snatched up her wand. "Well, ta Professor."

She made for the exit as Binns began his lecture again, seemingly unaware that he was preaching to an empty room, and addressed the others as soon as the door shut behind her. "Medication, really?"

"Well, we all know you need it," Marlene retorted, grinning. "Binns meditating though, that _would _be a laugh…"

"Anyway, you should be thanking us," Sirius told her reprovingly. "We gave up a good ten minutes of our double free for you."

"Aye, I suppose. I was kind of expecting you to bring out the dungbombs or something though- not that I'm complaining." She added hastily, as Sirius admitted. "That _was_ plan B."

"I'll never understand why you take that class though, Mary," Alice said, shaking her head as Binns's loud musty voice died away along the corridor. "He doesn't even know your name."

Mary shrugged. "It's an easy N.E.W.T. Take it you're the only ones with a free now?"

"Why, are you trying to get rid of us?" Sirius accused her, putting a hand to his heart. I've never been so insulted."

"Lily's got one too," Alice answered as Marlene patted Sirius on the shoulder in a mockingly soothing manner. "But she's in the library."

"No need to ask who with." Sirius said scathingly. "Why Sirius, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Mary commented, smirking at the look of revulsion on his face.

"Lily? Heck no, I don't go for the 'Prefect from Hell' type-"

"Excuse me, but that's my best friend you're talking about." Alice put in quietly. Sirius shook his head. "I'm not saying she's not nice enough, but come _on_. Nah, I'm just fed up with all the depressed Prongs vibes I'm being subjected to. You know how hard I worked yesterday? And then of course the ever punctual Lily Evans screams the place down and it's all wasted."

The girls merely exchanged glances, as Marlene spoke up. "If you're angling for a chorus of sympathetic 'aaws' then you're out of luck, dearie. We have to put up with the arsehole."

"Now that's a bit harsh Mar..."

"What? It's true!"

Marlene and Sirius continued happily abusing Bennett for the next ten minutes as they headed down the main staircase and out of the Entrance hall, with occasional input from Mary and reproachful remarks from Alice. Walking down the stone steps out to the lawns, the four of them squelched through the rain-saturated ground towards the lake where a few of the Hufflepuff seventh years who had free periods were relaxing, and Sarah McKinnon and Jim Grey were skiving off and attempting (without much success) to levitate the giant squid. Despite Marlene's moans of protest at having to visit her sister, Sirius eventually dragged them over, arguing that he'd much rather be flattened by a flying squid than sit with 'that bunch of pansies over there'.

Sarah and Jim's faces were wearing their usual innocent looks as they arrived, but Sarah's disappeared as she spotted Sirius and she held out her hand expectantly. "I s'pose you've got our money Black?"

Sirius let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I kind of don't have it on me just now. Can I pay you tomorrow?"

"This is the third time you've 'forgotten' it," Marlene's sister, despite the doll-like blonde hair and blue eyes and articulate pure-blood accent, could pull off threatening tones really well. "You know that interest's fifty per cent now don't you?"

"Fifty?!" Mary couldn't help but smirk at Sirius's outraged splutter. "It was only twenty, you said. I'm damned if-"

"If you don't pay up by Friday," Jim cut in over the top of the other boy. "You know that we'll tell Madam Pince what you and Zabini were doing in the library last week."

Mary, Alice and Marlene all turned to stare at their classmate in shock. "Zabini?" Marlene gagged. "I thought you said you had standards?"

"You shut up- I know you went out with Lockhart last year-"

"Anyways," Mary broke in. "Blackmail aside for a minute, have you two visited Jack recently? How is he?"

"Not happy," Jim answered as he gave up on the squid and sat back on the rock he had perched on to keep clean. "He's convinced Madam Pomfrey's secretly conspiring to keep him in there forever. His insides haven't finished growing back yet obviously, so he's usually asleep anyway, but still…"

"Yeah, James and Remus are always the same when they're in the Hospital wing," Sirius told them, clearly relieved that he was no longer being bullied. "Me, I don't mind. I mean, you don't have to do work in there, and there's always food."

"You might get to enjoy it if you don't pay us soon." Sarah remarked, now decorating one of the Hufflepuffs' bags with mud in an attractive Jackson Pollok style. Clearly she didn't let things go as easily as her partner in crime. Sirius turned to Marlene indignantly. "Are you just going to sit there and let her bully me?"

"You wanted to come over here, not me."

"What does he owe you for anyway?" Alice asked. "Dungbombs," Sirius answered gloomily. "I ran out last term."

"And it's taken you exactly ten weeks and five days to pay us back so far. We're not a charity you know, we don't just give stuff away."

"Not like your sister then." Sirius muttered, grinning as Marlene's mouth fell open and she whacked him in the shoulder as he yelped. "You thought of it!"

Mary turned away in an attempt not to laugh, but quickly froze as she realised that someone was heading over to them from the hippogriff paddock. The bell must have gone for second period and the fifth years who had taken Care of Magical Creatures were now trailing along the path back to the castle, but Narcissa Black had broken away from the group and was marching determinedly towards her cousin, who leapt to his feet as he noticed her. The other Gryffindors got to their feet as well- wherever Narcissa was, the other three in her little gang were sure to follow. Surprisingly however, Regulus Black, Barty Crouch and Rabastan Lestrange did not appear, and as Narcissa halted in front of them, Sirius addressed her in jaunty tones. "And to what do I owe the honour sweet cousin? Did I jinx a friend of yours yesterday?"

"You shut your mouth," Narcissa snapped as she took a step closer, glaring up at him. Her usually haughty demeanour was gone, replaced by raw anger, and two pink spots had appeared on her cheeks. "You've already done enough damage."

"You going to explain coz, or am I just supposed to-"

"Regulus. He's going to join _them_."

There was a pause, before Sirius, whose jaunty tone had mysteriously vanished, answered coolly. "Well, I don't see why this is my fault. I'd have thought you lot would have been happy about it- or were you having a little induction party yesterday when I gate-crashed?"

"It was _meant_ to be _you_," The Slytherin spat as she jabbed a finger at his chest, conveniently ignoring the second half of her cousin's remark. "_You_ were supposed to join, Reg was meant to go in to the Ministry. You _knew_ that- is it so hard, just for once in your life, to think about anyone but yourself?"

"Like I would be doing if I was murdering muggles every weekend?" Sirius roared suddenly, causing the Hufflepuffs to leap about a foot in the air. "Is that your idea of being selfless? Or perhaps he calls them _filth _now-"

"Blood's thicker than mud," Narcissa snarled back at him, her eyes taking on the dangerous glint that Mary had seen so many times before in the eyes of her sister. "Doesn't family mean anything to you, _coz_?"

"Ooh, you're one to talk. How many times have you visited Dromeda then? Did you know that you're an auntie?"

"That is not the point!" Her yell caused several of the fifth years to look around curiously, and, noticing the odd looks she was getting, she seemed to steady herself as she backed away. "I swear you'd better watch your back, or it won't be Bella who tries to curse you next time." She turned as if to leave but paused momentarily and turned a look of loathing on Mary, who felt herself shrink slightly under the ferocity of her gaze. "And you. Attack my sister again MacDonald, and you'll wake up in the Hospital wing." And with that Narcissa stormed away, as all those who had been watching stared after her in amazement.

After a moment, Marlene's blunt voice shattered the silence. "What the hell was all that about?"

Mary and Alice glanced simultaneously at Sirius, who had watched his cousin go with a face the colour of beetroot, breathing heavily. He did not remark on it however but instead snatched up his bag as he too turned to leave. "Come on, let's go in."


	29. Pain, Lots of Pain

_**A.N. I don't own the quote from 'A Knight's Tale' that is this chapter's title either.**_

"Well I'll give her this, I didn't think she'd actually go through with it." Sirius remarked, biting in to a piece of toast as he picked up a copy of the Daily prophet and turned it over to see the sports pages. "I mean, it hurts like hell but still."

"Ehw, am gla' ah 'oo 'an 'ee 'o 'earoh." Mary answered from her bed, with as much sarcasm as she could put into the broken syllables. Sirius however, did not seem to understand. "Sorry?"

"I _hed,_ ah am- oh herhe i'." She gave up and painfully raised a hand to finger the gum shield that Madam Pomfrey had put over her top teeth, seeing as they were now quite loose after Bellatrix had (as Sirius would have said) gone for the old Black method of forgetting magic, and had punched her in the face. Her back and limbs meanwhile were covered in bruises, making movement painful, and though Madam Pomfrey had fixed her nose in a jiffy, it still stung and Mary thought she could tally that up as the fifth time it had been broken during her years at Hogwarts. It was a wonder she had any bones left there.

She had run into Bellatrix and a few of the other Slytherins in the Entrance Hall just before breakfast that morning and, seeing as the other girl was in a particularly foul mood and Mary still hadn't got her revenge for what happened to Jack, the meeting had inevitably escalated into a fight. Within five minutes the two were duelling fiercely, and were only interrupted when an angry yell came from the corridor to their lefts, and Narcissa Black had pushed her way through the crowd. The next thing Mary remembered was landing flat on her back on the stone floor, too sore to move as a few of the other Gryffindors began drawing their wands, but according to the amount of whispering from the members of the crowd closest to the Great hall, Professor Flitwick was already on his way. Regulus Black had then pulled his cousins out of the Entrance hall, Narcissa only stopping to make a slashing movement with her wand across the stomach of Sirius, who had been conducting an argument with Snape across the hall, for good measure. Which, in short, was the reason that two of them were now laid up in the Hospital Wing along with a rather weedy Slytherin who had been caught in the cross-fire and was still out cold a few beds down.

While Mary was in a state of complete boredom, seeing as she couldn't even eat, Sirius was in a more talkative mood. He at least still had use of his limbs and mouth, which meant that he could now indulge in a long monologue without anyone to shut him up. "Mind you, I want to know what Snape meant." He was saying, as he started on yet another slice of toast, an ugly look appearing on his face. "Slimy bastard, he's been a nightmare ever since he won that lucky potion. I bet it was him who made Reg-" He broke off, and went back to his toast.

Mary decided to divert his attention from the Slytherins. "Ah 'et 'ame 'oant 'ee 'aa-ee."

"What?" Mary sighed. She hated not being able to talk. Trying not to move her arm, she managed to reach her wand on the bedside table after a few moments of concentrated effort and pointed it at Sirius's newspaper. As the words _'I bet James won't be happy'_ appeared over a photograph of Jürgen Brandt in bright red ink, he nodded. "Oh, right. Yeah, I really don't want to know what he's going to do when Pomfrey lets him in. Peter's probably already dead. And it's not like sleeping beauty over there's going to back us up." He jerked his head over at the bed by the window, where Jack Anderson was snoring loudly.

Mary gave a slow nod of agreement, and flicked her wand again_. 'At least the detentions I got off Flitwick won't affect Quidditch.' _

"Well unlike you MacDonald, I don't break the rules," Sirius answered, looking far too happy for someone with deep gouge marks across their chest. "So it doesn't affect me anyway."

'_Git.'_ For the first time in his life, Sirius had come out of the whole affair without any punishment. Mary, on the other hand, would be serving detention with the Black sisters for the next week.

Silence settled across the ward again, broken only by the sounds of Sirius ploughing through a large box of chocolate frogs that Estrilde Rose had left him and the bell sounding for the start of interval. The moment of peace did not last for long however, as the doors to the Hospital wing flew open and James Potter barrelled in, Remus and Peter scurrying in his wake. Sirius gave a wide smile as the irate boy reached his bedside, and said delightedly. "Prongs! Did you bring food?"

"How long are you going to be in here for?" James demanded tersely. Sirius shrugged. "Pomfrey said I should be out by the end of the day."

'_And I think I'll be going to detention tomorrow night.'_ Mary's wand traced the words onto the newspaper as James bent over it. "Right." He stood up again, but although he looked slightly relieved, Mary did not like the way that his fists were clenching at his sides. She was right to be wary, as a few minutes later, just after Remus had opened his mouth apprehensively, he spoke again- or rather, half-yelled- causing Madam Pomfrey to scowl warningly from across the ward. "I suppose you think that we can afford to miss a practice? We've already got to work around the fact that we're missing Jack- how the hell are we meant to train without any beaters or a keeper? McKinnon's only had two sessions!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down mate," Sirius interrupted, attempting a conciliatory tone. "You've got two months to train her up."

It was the wrong thing to say. James's face went a nasty shade of mauve and he looked ready to punch something. "Only two months?! The Slytherins have been training for nearly nine years and they still haven't won the cup! Bennett's lot haven't had a new player for two years! And if you think that two months is a long time, with you two playing silly buggers at every chance you-"

"Language Mr Potter," Gideon Prewett's voice echoed around the Hospital wing as the two Defence Against the Dark Arts professors strolled in. "Wouldn't want to end up in detention with Mary here."

"Mind you, I can see your point. Three team-members down? You better win, I've got money on it." Fabian said as the two drew up in front of the sixth years.

"Of course, as teachers we're utterly impartial," His brother added. "But still, there's no harm in a little speculation. And speaking of speculation, this came through for you at breakfast Mary." He waved an envelope over her. "Reckon its Tom's losings."

Mary twitched her fingers and Gideon slotted the letter in her hand. "Danks."

As she did her best to pry open the envelope with one hand, Gideon and Fabian sat down in the seats next to the bed as the Marauders, who had gathered around Sirius, discussed something in low voices. After a moment, Gideon spoke up. "We thought we'd come and visit before Molly gets wind of this. She seems to think we're not looking after our students properly. Should have seen the bollocking we got for accidentally locking Arthur's cousin in class last week."

Mary summoned the Daily Prophet from Sirius's bed and concentrated on writing her next question, before handing it to the two men. _'How did you not notice he was in there?'_

"Well you know these Weasleys," Gideon explained. "They're always getting underfoot. He was hanging from the ceiling- Merlin knows how he got up there."

Fabian, meanwhile, had been reading the front page of the Prophet and nudged his twin. "Look." As Gideon leant over, Mary lifted her head slightly, peering at the upside down newsprint. The headline blazoned across the lower half of the page jumped out at her. _**'"WE'VE SCARED THEM OFF FOR GOOD" DECLARES MINISTRY: Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Geoffrey Keegan states street attacks over."**_

Having gained all she needed to know from the headline, Mary dropped her head back on to the pillow and flicked her wand. _'Are they really?'_

The Prewetts exchanged glances. "Well don't tell anyone we said so," Fabian ventured after a minute. "But Geoff Keegan's a bit of an idiot."

It took all of Mary's self-control and an annoyingly placed gum-shield to keep from snorting. Everybody knew that. Still, even the Prewetts wouldn't risk their jobs for the sake of questioning a superior. _'So he's wrong then? Do you think there's going to be any more?'_

Again Fabian and Gideon looked at each other. Mary wondered if they had some sort of twin telepathy going on. They were saved from having to answer however, by the sound of the bell signalling the end of interval, and Madam Pomfrey swooped down on them, seemingly finding it hard to control her glee at being able to shoo them out. "Come on, you've had your time, get to class now," She ordered, flapping her arms at James, Remus and Peter. "No Mr Potter, I cannot say when Mr Anderson will be ready to leave the Hospital wing- please don't eat too many of those fizzing whizzbees at once Mr Black, they hinder recovery. And you, professors," Her eye fell on the Prewetts, who looked noticeably relieved. "I'm sure you have a class waiting for you."

"Er yeah, thanks Poppy." Gideon leapt up as Fabian addressed Mary briefly. "Ministry rubbish Mary, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, it'll sort itself out- nothing to do with the public. Have fun spending Tommy boy's money- there's a Hogsmeade weekend at Hallowe'en isn't there?" The pair fled the Hospital wing as if it were on fire, Gideon snatching a couple of chocolate frogs from Sirius's stash as he went, but whether it was Poppy Pomfrey's stern gaze they were running from or more questions, Mary didn't know.

Sirius, who was still the only other patient in the room conscious, had gone rather quiet after his conversation with the Marauders, but as Madam Pomfrey fussed around Mary, deciding that the gum-shield had done its job and preparing the potion to dissolve it with, he threw a chocolate frog at her and indicated the newspaper that the twins had left on the bedside cabinet. "What does it say? I never got a chance to read the front."

As Madam Pomfrey poured out a large goblet of bubbling pink liquid (raspberry-flavoured, according to the bottle), Mary pulled herself up slowly in to a sitting position and banished the Prophet in to his hands. Taking the goblet from Madam Pomfrey, she downed it in one and had to prevent herself from spitting it out again. _'Raspberry-flavoured my arse.' _She thought, but thanked Madam Pomfrey as the gum-shield began to erode and the matron bustled away into her office. Unwrapping the chocolate, she indicated the Prophet with the frog's head before quickly grabbing it before it could leap away. "The Prewetts don't seem to agree with him."

"I wouldn't either- load of rubbish," He leaned in further to scan the article and quoted. "'We have shown the world that the might of the Ministry will not be undermined by common criminals.' Too late mate, it's already happened- do the names Orion Black, Ranulph Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy not mean anything to you? Complete crap." Folding up the paper again, he tossed it down to the foot of the bed.

"Is that what Malfoy's doing now? Working at the Ministry?"

"Sort of. Hereditary Wizengamot seat: law and stuff," Ignoring Madam Pomfrey's advice, he reached for a packet of fizzing whizzbees, frowning again. "That's what Regulus was supposed to do, but apparently he's decided that's not adventurous enough for him. Bella's probably been whispering in his ear. Or Snape maybe."

They had returned to the Blacks' family problems again. Mary wasn't sure whether she should prompt him to go on, since he obviously had something he wanted to get off his chest, or whether that would be considered prying. Goodness knew what Sirius would do if he kept all his anger pent up- she was quite sure that the last time that had happened, he had socked a second year in the jaw- but finally, after a moment of deliberation, she decided that it would be better for Remus or someone to deal with him, since James was clearly in no fit state to. And they said women were moody.

Looking down, she realised that the chocolate frog had almost escaped her grasp and quickly bit its head off, stopping the charm. After swallowing- it had a strange orange tang- she held the now decapitated confectionary up. "These are good- are they Honeydukes?"

Sirius reached for the box. "No, apparently she makes them herself. Mixes them with different flavouring- there's white chocolate too."

"Nice of her to go to all that bother for you." Mary commented, watching him shrewdly. Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Giving Marlene a hand now are we?"

"Did I say that?"

"No but you can tell her to mind her own," Sirius tore open another of the frogs. "Tell her it's rude to interfere in other people's business."

"You know Marlene, she won't stop until you're molesting the poor girl in a broom cupboard," Mary finished off the last of the chocolate orange flavoured frog and dusted her fingers. "Or maybe you and Zabini-"

"Finish that sentence, and I don't care if you're a girl, you won't see the outside of this Hospital wing. It was a dare. And for your information, I asked her out this morning."

"Before or after she brought you food?"

"Before my lovely little cousin kicked your arse in front of the whole school."

"Eh, look who's talking. But that's not the point- hurt her, and I'll kick _your_ arse." Mary threatened, catching another chocolate frog and unwrapping it. Sirius looked mildly surprised. "What's it got to do with you? Have you even talked to her?"

"No, but if she cuts off the chocolate frog supply, I will hunt you down..."

_**A.N. Meh, I'm not sure if I really like this chapter. Still, please review, it helps a lot!**_


	30. Rainy Days and Wednesdays

It was raining again. Mary tugged her cloak closer around her as she watched a couple of first years sprinting through the six inch puddles that covered the steps outside, feeling grateful for the Imperturbable charm that she had placed over her head. Although the nearby Entrance hall looked warm and dry enough, the howling wind was sending water everywhere, even down the Owlery stairs, though that was probably more because Peeves had deliberately left all the windows open. Filch was still trying to mop it all up, with considerable bad grace.

Despite the fact that most of her peers had run for cover at least an hour ago, Mary was only just in a position to join them. When it got too stormy, the Giant Squid started throwing things, most notably fish, and Professor Flitwick had seemed to think that chucking them all back into the lake would be a good way to spend detention. No magic allowed. Mary hadn't been looking forward to it but after Bellatrix had tired of hissing taunts at her and Mary had curbed her desire to see what the other girl would do if a flying salmon caught her in the back of the head, they had settled down to the task in tense silence.

Skirting around the large pool of mud at the bottom of the steps, she flung herself upon the mercy of the Entrance Hall. She did not have time to kiss the floor in gratitude however, as almost immediately a tall shape came hurtling up the steps from the dungeons and Sirius nearly bowled her over. Apologising, he straightened up, panting. "Mary! Have you seen James anywhere?" In spite of his dash up the stairs, his face had gone a strange sickly shade of yellow and his eyes darted around frantically as he grabbed her by the right sleeve. His knuckles were white, as only ever happened when he was in the worst of rages, but at that moment he had looked more desperate than angry- and there was no small amount of guilt plastered across his face either.

"No idea," She answered, startled. "Common room?"

"What about Pete? Where's he?"

"I-I don't know- I'm sorry." His grip on her arm was starting to hurt now, and when he let go and threw up his arms theatrically in despair, she massaged it with her other hand. "Why not ask Remus?"

Sirius did not answer, but merely made an impatient noise and brandished his hand in the direction of the sky outside before taking off again in the direction of the Main staircase. Bewildered, she followed the direction in which he had indicated and frowned slightly as her gaze fell upon the full moon outside. It took her a moment to remember, before she let out a quiet 'Ah' of realisation. Remus Lupin was currently incapacitated it seemed.

Shaking her head as she too headed towards the stairs at a leisurely stroll, her bruises from the morning before still hurting, she wondered what on earth had come over Sirius lately. He'd been a mess of emotions all day- his normal cocky self during second period Charms, then moody and sulky all the way through fifth and sixth period which, according to Alice, was the result of another blazing argument with the Slytherins (among whom Severus Snape, whose appearance had always been like blue touch-paper to Sirius's explosive temper, had been particularly prominent) during lunch, but he had brightened up again slightly by dinner. Mary couldn't for the life of her work him out.

She put it out of mind. If it was something worth knowing, it would be all around the school by breakfast tomorrow, and if not then she could always either forget about it or fall back on her old method of eavesdropping. However, while this practical approach to the matter was commendable, it was quickly abandoned around five minutes later when, halfway up to the fourth floor, she was accosted by Lily Evans, who screamed at her to wait then clutched at her right arm too. Mary stifled a yelp of pain as the prefect promptly began to hurl out garbled sentences at a speed that would not have disgraced a Quidditch commentator. "Mary! I wondered where you were- you're just the person I need! Black says you know where Professor Dumbledore's office is?"

"Third floor, behind a gargoyle. But you need a password to get in- when I was there last it was Pepper Imp, but I don't know if-"

"Ok, thanks." Without even waiting for her to finish Lily had whipped round and was tearing away back down the stairs again. "Why did you want to know?" Mary yelled after her, but received no reply and, rubbing her arm again, began slowly to continue up the stairs, now rather worried. Of course, it could have just been coincidence, but somehow she didn't think she had heard the last of whatever it was that seemed to be bothering her classmates.

It was for this reason that by the time she reached the seventh floor, and Marlene's voice echoed around the corridor, she started violently. "What the hell is wrong with you lot today?" She snarled, automatically raising her hand to protect her smarting right arm, as the blonde jumped out at her from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Why can't you just say hello like everybody else?"

"Woooaah, calm down girl," Marlene held her hands up, looking surprised. "Take it detention didn't go too well then?"

Mary felt her face redden in embarrassment at her ridiculous show of temper, as she lowered her hand. This was exactly why she tried to contain her emotions, she remembered. _'Anyway, you're just being stupid. Jumping at a tiny thing like that.' _"Eh, aye. That's right," She confirmed, taking the escape offered. "Bellatrix just got on my nerves a bit."

"Ah well you have to get rid of those nerves," Marlene continued, grabbing Mary's arm, and ignoring her wincing. "Because I have been on talent-spotting."

"Talen- wait, what are you talking about?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I know I said I'd let it drop, but I really think you should at least go to Hogsmeade with someone this Hallowe'en even if it's not that serious. I mean, let's look at it this way-"

"Hang on a minute," Mary butted in. "What were the others on about then?"

"Others?"

"Lily and Sirius. I've just been ambushed by both of them."

"Together?!"

"No, separately."

"Oh. Was he with Estrilde?"

"Who, Sirius? No." Noticing Marlene's disappointment, she added. "You can't expect them to be with each other all the time. Besides, she's lasted a day, that's a new record by Sirius's standards."

"Hmm, maybe," There was a pause as Marlene thought for a moment, brow furrowed, before she clapped her hands together and looked up again in excitement. "Still, that's beside the point. What I was going to say is that I've been doing some professional talent-spotting amongst Hogwarts' motley crew of Homo Sapiens of the male variety."

Mary stifled a groan. Not _again._

"Now I _know_ I said your love-life's your business, but it doesn't have to be _love._ I mean, what's wrong with a light relationship? You need to just get out and have some fun. So I've been putting out feelers and there's a few finds I'd like to try. Now Estrilde says there's this seventh year Ravenclaw, name of Craig Erskine, one of your fellow countrymen I believe…"

Mary had a sudden mental image of a pompous boy who sounded very much like Lily's Archie and said no hastily, before she even had time to reflect on the fact that she might have been a tad unfair in her judgement. Marlene, undeterred, carried on. "How about Toby Ascot? He's nice. Or maybe Stephen Fawcett- ah, no wait I heard he's got a thing for one of the Slytherins, Blishwick or something-"

"Look Marlene," Mary cut in, feeling that now was the time to nip the whole thing in the bud. "I appreciate your efforts, honest. But I really, _really_ don't want a boyfriend. Not now." _'Not ever.'_ A voice in her head added silently, but she knew that was an untruth. It might be nice to go out with someone once in a while, but not at the moment. She had exams and Quidditch and a million other things to worry about and, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't think that she could share so much with someone who she might very easily one day fall out with and never speak to again. Fawcett and Erskine she barely knew, even if the former was in Gryffindor, and she had hardly ever spoken to Toby Ascot outside of class. It wouldn't feel right.

Besides, it wasn't even as if she had ever been attracted to any of the people Marlene had mentioned. She had feelings like any other teenager, and goodness knew that she did occasionally find that some boys provoked a strange floaty feeling in her stomach, but she had always cured this by reciting the Headmasters of Hogwarts in her head, and nothing had ever grown into outright 'fancying' as Marlene would call it. As always, she reminded herself again, there were more important things to think about.

After spending the next five minutes continuing to try and shake Marlene off, Mary eventually clambered through the portrait hole as the other girl buzzed off in search of Peter, whom she was trying to persuade to attend the school choir because "It'll be good for you to further your talents and if James and Sirius laugh at you, I'll thump them". The Common room largely resembled what Mary imagined the inside of a tine of sardines must feel like, due to the thunderstorm outside, and she instead made her way up to the dormitory, where Alice was busy tending to the miniature indoors Flutterby bush that she kept on her bedside table. A small pair of green-handled pruning shears were in her left hand and she raised them slightly in greeting as Mary entered. "How was detention?"

Mary shrugged as she crossed to the bathroom to rinse her fishy-smelling hands. "Flitwick had us chucking stuff back into the lake. Squid threw a wobbly again."

Alice chuckled. "I always thought that it would be really scary to have to sail across the lake with her in it. That was before I realised that she's scared of thunder."

"Yeah, I suppose that- wait, _she_?"

"Oh yes," Alice prodded a rogue Flutterby branch back into line. "Lily spent half of second year studying her habits. Scarred me for life, but I can verify that the Giant Squid is definitely female."

Mary nodded, rather impressed. "I learn something new every day." She drifted over to the window and squinted through the rain-soaked panes as Alice smiled and returned to her pruning, speaking up again after a moment. "Izzy used to be afraid of them too, don't you remember? Used to crawl under the bed and place Silencing charms on the window."

"Aye," It had always struck her as strange that the apparently fearless Isabel who, like Marlene, would jump from the Astronomy tower if it meant getting her way, had a deep phobia of storms. "Funny old world, isn't it?"

"Marlene's been really weird since she left," The other girl continued, displaying a sudden need to gossip. "If it doesn't come to a duel between her and Lily by Christmas, I'll eat my hat."

"I met her downstairs just now. She's still obsessed wi' sending me to Madame Puddifoot's. It's a nightmare. How come she's at Lily though? She's got her Archie."

"Yeah, but Mar keeps making hints about James Potter being a better choice. She thinks Lily's compensating."

"Has she still not laid off on that? I thought she'd have given up by now."

Alice merely shrugged and Mary returned to staring out of the window. As she watched the slowly darkening grounds she suddenly spotted a flash of orange, and her gaze was drawn by a light flickering on the grass near the Whomping Willow. Rubbing the glass with her sleeve, she peered at it suspiciously, half-expecting it to move. After all, it could be a rogue will-o'-the-wisp (Hinkypunk, she was supposed to call them now, even if nobody else from Hogsmeade had ever used the term) but she'd never seen one on school property before. It did not move, however, and after a moment she turned to Alice, who was now underneath the bed, tackling her illegal tray of Venomous Tentacula seedlings as they curled minute tendrils around her fingers. "Alice, have you seen this yet?"

"Seen what?" Came the muffled reply.

"This light. D'you reckon it's a Hinkypunk?"

"What- hang on a sec," The other girl scrambled backwards, bumping her head on the bed as she stood up and walked over to join her. "Ow. What light?"

Mary pointed at the patch of orange and Alice stopped rubbing the back of her head to look closer, before letting out a 'Tch' and answering. "Lily must have left it there earlier. I'll be having a word with her about that; she could set fire to the Willow if the charm wears off."

"Lily? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see? There was a right ruckus out there about a quarter of an hour ago. James and Snape were arguing again, don't know why Lily was there. Come to think of it, I don't know why Dumbledore was either."

"Dumbledore was there? But- I mean I knew Lily was looking for him earlier- but I didn't think it was that important…"

"She was looking for Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, I thought she'd have told you. What actually happened out there?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how it started but I was in the Common room and everybody just started crowding round the windows. Only bit I saw was Lily bringing Dumbledore down, but Frank said James and Snape had been fighting. Did you not hear it in detention?" Alice asked, looking puzzled as she went back to the Tentacula, which was threatening to scale the bed-post. Mary shook her head. "No. I told you, I was talking to Marlene. Detention finished ages ago."

"Oh, thought you might have seen something. Last I knew, see, was that Lily was off to stop James dungbombing the Slytherin prefects. Wonder what happened."

"Yes…" Mary threw one last uncertain glance at the window before sitting down on her bed and hugging her knees in thought as Alice clattered around the room trying to stop the Tentacula from attacking the bed hangings. First week back at school and already everything was looking dodgy. She hoped it wasn't anything too serious, but judging by Sirius and Lily's erratic behaviour and the fact that Dumbledore was involved…well it didn't put her mind at rest.

Why would James and Snape be outside in such awful conditions, even taking into account their hatred for one another? Why would it be so important that it involved Dumbledore? And where had Sirius disappeared to? Getting Professor McGonagall perhaps? Or trying to find Peter?

Swearing under her breath, she tried to force the topic away. She had more than enough on her plate. But as the sky darkened outside and the full moon appeared through the window, distorted by the rain-drops, she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, somewhere, something had gone very, very wrong.

_**A.N. Yuck. Not my best chapter, but it'll have to serve, for reasons of plot more than anything else. It's frightfully boring, but I'm afraid that that's because I didn't think that Mary would know any **__**more about what went on down at the Whomping Willow than anyone else did, at least not at that point in time. So there's my excuse, sorry.**_


	31. The Suspicious Mind of Sherlock McKinnon

**_A.N. Just realised that I haven't updated this in months so for anyone who was actually following it apologies. I also apologise for this rather shoddy attempt at a chapter- it is rather pointless and tedious, but I thought I'd get all the boring paragraphs of information in here jsut to explain stuff and besides, I needed to get back into the swing of things. Anyway, sorry for everything above and please review, because it really needs improvemant at the moment and it's hard to see it for myself. Ta :)_**

Either the events of the previous night were the best kept secret in the world, or Hogwarts's gossip mill had suffered a serious malfunction, as the school, despite noticing its effects, were entirely in the dark as to its cause. Snape was throwing even dirtier looks at James than usual, but that was of little to no consequence, although the fact that Lily was actually civil to the Marauder and nodded her head in greeting if she passed him, where she had previously ignored his existence was more than a little surprising. Hundreds of rumours flew regarding this latest development, including, as Mary heard to her intense amusement, one which theorised that Snape had been involved in a secret relationship with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain for years, with Lily acting as a front, and that James had eventually cheated on him with her, causing their blazing (and according to some, highly romantic) argument in the rain: Della Vane was telling anyone who would listen that she had seen the two wrapped around each other in the Charms corridor the previous Christmas. None of these though, seemed believable or remotely close to the truth, which only encouraged further speculation.

Marlene- whose theories were nearly as wild as the Ravenclaw girls' and who had been given the known facts by Alice upon her return to the dormitory that night- set up a one-sided conversation about it during Herbology, but had to stop when Lily appeared, late again. When Mary questioned her, feigning ignorance, as to why she had needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore, the red-head merely shrugged and stated that Professor McGonagall had wanted to discuss something with him. Not a single Gryffindor dared to tell her that half the Common room had witnessed why she had really been looking for the Headmaster.

There was another difference too though, one that had almost eclipsed Lily's strange lack of animosity towards James. Teachers were discarding the specially written detention forms in disbelief, Slytherins felt safe to walk the corridors again without constantly looking over their shoulders for dungbombs and Argus Filch was seen storming around in a foul mood since the special filing cabinet he had just had constructed for recording the misdemeanours of the worst rule-breakers in history would now only host files relating to Sarah McKinnon and Jim Grey because, suddenly and inexplicably, Sirius Black had been disowned by the Marauders.

Quite how or why this had happened was, like everything else that had taken place on or as a result of the night of the eighth of September, entirely impossible to ascertain, but at breakfast on Thursday the other Marauders (led by James, as usual) deliberately sat themselves at the other end of the table whilst Sirius glared at his boiled egg moodily, not even looking at his friends. During Quidditch, James did not speak to him if he could help it, leaving the rest of the team to nervously communicate to Sirius exactly what they were doing when he arrived late time after time. Peter, who had formerly sat next to him Charms, suddenly offered to swap seats so he could get some extra help from one of the Ravenclaws, leaving Estrilde Rose to take his vacated spot. Even the other Gryffindor sixth years found themselves isolated from the two camps, with Lily acting as if nothing had happened but still managing to 'accidentally' blow up several of Sirius's potions when Slughorn's back was turned. Frank often reported that entering the Boys' dormitory was like walking into an ice-house, and whenever Mary, Alice or Marlene ever addressed one in the vicinity of the other, they were often the recipients of some rather nasty looks. Marlene had once whispered that it must be something to do with Remus, since he was the only one of the Marauders who was being even partly civil towards his former friend, but afterwards had not spoken of it- a first for someone with such a big mouth.

October arrived in a bad temper, with much heavy rain and heavy gales, but sobered as the month wore on so that by the twenty-ninth the sky over Hogwarts had returned to its usual grey pallor and the final orange leaves on the beech trees at the edge of the Forest dropped off of their own accord rather than due to the ravages of the previously terrible weather. The ever lively first and second years had grown restless during their incarceration in the castle, and there had been several instances in the past few weeks in which prefects had been sent out by one of the teachers to hunt down missing eleven and twelve year olds within the huge building with a large search party, but after realising they could get out into the dry, if somewhat chilly, grounds, even the beleaguered Gryffindor sixth years began to brighten up a little. Not even the tension between Lily, Sirius and the other Marauders could dampen the high spirits induced by the appearance of better weather and their contentment was sealed by the approach of the chance to escape into Hogsmeade for a while on Saturday before spending the next day enjoying Hogwarts' second favourite festival after- Hallowe'en.

Friday afternoon's Charms lesson, therefore, was high-spirited and nearly everyone in the class finished early. Only a couple of Hufflepuffs and Peter (who was a slow worker), Frank (who was bad at Charms) and Mary (who was finding the current spell too much like Transfiguration to cope with) were still busy by quarter past three. Professor Flitwick didn't seem to mind that his students were entirely unfocused and making such an awful racket that ancient half-deaf Professor Ingrams, one of the few members of the Charms department who had survived School Board cutbacks, had stuck his head round the door to ask if Peeves had somehow gotten in. It was nearly All Hallows after all and besides, Flitwick was too busy discussing Memory Charms with a group of Ravenclaws to care. It was therefore without too much worry that Mary had stopped concentrating on turning vinegar into wine some time before and was now listening cheerfully to Marlene's running commentary on the 'snoggability' of their various male classmates. She had done so in several classes over the past month, but Mary had come to regard the whole business with a kind of fond amusement, knowing full well that no amount of wheedling on her fellow Gryffindor's part would cause her to give in.

"-I mean yes he's a great artist, but according to Judy Bancroft's column in Witch Weekly admiring talent over personality is a break-up just waiting to happen. So really, we need to look for someone dumb- any suggestions?"

"Mulciber." Alice answered as she flopped down next to them, having just handed in her goblet. Marlene wrinkled her nose. "I very much hope you're joking."

"Don't give her fodder Alice," Mary interjected quickly. "She's liable to go on all day." Alice shrugged. "Ooooh, I don't know. It could be nice." She leaned in grinning wickedly. "Will you call him Roddy when you're together on those cold winter's nights?"

"Alice Bell!" Marlene exclaimed as Mary lobbed a ball of parchment at the other girl's head. "What happened to the quiet, innocent girl I used to know?"

"Frank corrupted her," Lily smirked, returning to her seat as well. "On one of those cold winter's nights I bet." Alice recoiled again, flushing. Marlene let out a squawk of half-stifled laughter, clapping her hand to her mouth. "Where was it Al?" She giggled, evidently thrilled that the conversation had livened up after half an hour of talking to herself. "No wait, don't tell me- the greenhouses, I bet! Oh the stories that Venomous Tentacula could tell..." She swung back in her chair as Alice swatted at her, crowing delightedly (and, unfortunately for Alice, rather loudly). "Frankie and Allie in Greenhouse Three, doing something they shouldn't be-"

"Oh how quickly the tables have turned." Mary managed to suppress a cackle but was unable to keep herself from joining in the ribbing. Alice folded her arms, staring determinedly at her knees as she muttered. "Just yell that a bit louder Mar, I don't think Ingrams heard you."

"No problem- FRANKIE AND ALLIE IN GREENHOUSE THREE-"

"Someone shut her up!" Alice frantically made a dive for the blonde as Lily rested her head on her arms, laughing helplessly. Mary's goblet nearly met a messy end as Marlene dodged, arms flailing, only succeeding in attracting the attention of those few members of their side of the classroom who had not already turned around to stare in confusion at her antics. "-DOING SOMETHING THEY SHOULDN'T BE-"

Alice was now tugging desperately at Lily's sleeve. "Tell her it's not true, _please_." Lily finally raised her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she soothed her breathlessly. "Alright, alright- it's not true, Alice and Frank have not been engaging in sexual relations on cold winter's nights. As far as I'm aware anyway." By now however it was too late. Marlene's singing had caught the attention of James Potter, who hollered across the classroom to the blissfully unaware Frank Longbottom. "Oi, Frank! Marlene says you got laid, how come you didn't tell us?"

Poor Frank who had, for the third time, just accidentally transfigured his goblet into a pine marten, stood in stunned silence for a moment, his ears bright scarlet and his lips moving ineffectually. Remus meanwhile, who was looking unusually evil (possibly due to the approach of Hallowe'en) threw in a loud "We'd have kept silent about it!" for good measure as Professor Flitwick spun around in annoyance and hit the two trouble-makers with a silencing charm, leaving them gaping like a pair of miffed trout. The rest of the class quickly fell about laughing as they turned to Peter expectantly, to which he could only answer by fumbling around for his wand, which had mysteriously materialised over at the Hufflepuff girls' table, where Frank's pine marten was currently causing them to jump on their seats as it scuttled between their legs.

Marlene, however, seemed oblivious to the trouble she had caused and nudged Mary covertly, calling her attention to the desk behind a giant, multi-coloured, flashing pumpkin, where Sirius and Estrilde were sitting, the former clearly attempting not to stare at James and Remus whilst the latter had bewitched a chocolate frog to perform somersaults and was watching it prance around the table-top listlessly. Crouching nearer, Marlene muttered conspiratorially in her ear. "Observe MacDonald, the strange behaviour of the lone Marauder outside of his natural habitat. The disinterest in food is remarkable, do you not agree?"

"Yeah, what flavour is it, d'you reckon?" Marlene whacked her in the shoulder. "How can you think of chocolate at a time like this?"

"Well you just mentioned-"

"-Never mind, it's Sirius psychology I want, not Mary mentality." Mary withdrew as Marlene rested her elbows on the desk and pressed her finger-tips together. "Now, observe the unusual physical features presented by the specimen- the uncut hair, for example."

"I didn't think he cut it in the first place- isn't it part of the permanent state of scaffiness he's been cultivating since first year?"

"A detail, how about the sunken eyes?"

"Yeah, I'm not seeing it Holmes."

"No time for terribly obscure puns MacDonald, we have work to do." Marlene leapt to her feet, grabbing her bag. Mary glanced at Lily, who was still helpless over Alice's alleged sex-capades, before reluctantly getting to her feet. "Will Flitwick let you out do you think?"

"No need oh ye of little faith, because in six, five, four, three, two-" Marlene was interrupted by a scuffle of chair legs as the bell for the end of the period jangled loudly and the class (and determined pine marten) leapt for the door. Mary snatched up her things and threw them into her bag as she fell in behind Marlene, who was marching purposefully after the swinging dirty-blonde plait that belonged to Estrilde Rose as the Ravenclaw followed Sirius down the corridor away from the rest of the class, who were heading to lunch. "Eh, nae offence Marlene," Mary asked, perplexed, jogging slightly to keep up. "But where exactly are we going?"

"To torture Estrilde until she tells us what's going on with her boyfriend."

"You think he's told her then?"

"Course. That girl could get a secret from an Unspeakable. She's like living Veritaserum. You should hear some of the stuff she knows about Rita Skeeter."

"Seriously Marlene, she's not going to tell _us._"

"Of course she will, we're her pals aren't we? We'll just pretend that it's a friendly conversation about boys and then…you know."

"Well don't expect me to help you hide her body under the Viaduct when she doesn't tell. I'm not doing it Marlene, I have a reputation to think of and I don't fancy all of Ravenclaw knowing how nosy I am."

"So you're not denying you're nosy? You know you want to know. Got any better ideas?"

"Aye, we can eavesdrop."

Marlene suddenly looked slightly worried. "I don't know," She said slowly, twisting her bag strap between her fingers indecisively. "Seems a bit underhand to me."

"Because torture isn't." Mary was amazed at her fellow Gryffindor's reaction. What was a bit of eavesdropping compared to taking advantage of a perfectly nice Ravenclaw?

"You know I'm not really going to torture her. Never mind it was a silly reason." To Mary's further confusion, the other girl's anxiety seemed to evaporate as she grinned widely (and somewhat falsely) and patted her bag thoughtfully. Having felt what she was looking for, she set off down the corridor again with an overly enthusiastic "Come on then!".

"Where are we going now?" Mary called after her, now totally lost.

"Eavesdropping of course! Hurry up or we'll lose them!"

"Yeah but you said- oh never mind," She broke off seeing it was useless to argue with Marlene "le 'ogwarts hypocrite" as Isabel had named her. "I didn't mean now though, how do you know they're even going to discuss it?"

"Well we have to start somewhere- buck up!"

With a sigh, she jogged after the blonde, who was striding away after Estrilde and Sirius, the pair having turned out of sight down the end of the corridor. After a few minutes of racing around corners determinedly, Marlene flung out an arm to stop her as they caught sight of the Ravenclaw standing in the middle of the Defence corridor and the two girls shrunk back behind the corner again. She seemed to be speaking to someone in one of the empty classrooms, arms folded but her expression placid. After a few minutes however, she threw up her arms in exasperation and, rolling her eyes, stepped into the classroom and shut the door.

Marlene turned to face Mary with her "Initiative" gleam in her eyes, smiling triumphantly. "Got them!"

"Dunno," Mary shrugged, still sceptical at the idea of being lucky enough to have found the right conversation on the first go. "Looked like they were going for a wee cuddle tae me."

Marlene shook her head fondly. "You're so innocent Mary. _That_ was not the face of someone who is about to get 'a wee cuddle' from Sirius Black. Nah- _that _is the same face Remus wears every time Sirius or James goes off on one- he's complaining about something obviously. Damn, I hope he doesn't put her off- I've worked too hard at making this relationship happen." She fell silent for a moment, wearing a ponderous expression. Mary rolled her eyes as she tugged at her sleeve. "Come on then Holmes, if you think they're talking about- whatever it is- then we best get a move on."

"Holmes?"

"Never mind."


End file.
